It's complicated A Harry and Draco love story
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Draco falling in love. If you don't like stories where guys are involved with other guys romantically, and physically, then, please, don't read it. I'll understand. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Change

Hiya. This is my first story posted on here, so if I do anything wrong, please tell me? That would be great. Reviews are appricated.

Alright, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of J. K. Rowling's amazing charecters. I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while... : )

This story is for mature teenagers and older people, because of the content. Please bear that in mind while reading it. Thank you.

So, anyway, here is my story. I hope you like it, but it's alright if you don't. I won't mind to much. It's not for everyone, I know.

Chapter 1 – Change

Harry was walking behind Ron and Hermione on his way to Potions class, pausing when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, Potter," Draco Malfoy called, walking toward him quickly.

Ron and Hermione had stopped as well, anger, confusion, and worry on their faces.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked belligerently.

Draco smirked at him, his eyes disdainful. "What are you supposed to be, Weasly, his bodyguard?"

"I can take care of myself," Harry snapped, ignoring the hurt look on his best friend's face.

"I'm sure you can, Potter. Anyway, I only want to talk to you for a minute alone."

Harry was about to tell him to go to hell, but he stopped himself quickly when he saw something in Malfoy's gray-blue eyes. Fear. Of what, he didn't know, but he found himself nodding.

"Alright. Go on without me guys. I won't be long."

"But, Harry," Hermione began in concern.

"I'll be alright. Go before you're late already."

They left reluctantly, casting angry glances back at Malfoy as they did so.

Harry turned back to look at Malfoy, surprised when he walked into one of the empty classrooms nearby. He followed him inside, his green eyes wary.

"So, what's this all about, Malfoy? I mean, you hate me."

"No!!" he protested, reaching out a hand as though to touch his arm, but he stopped himself before he actually did it. "I know I'm not very nice to you, but I don't hate you…" He turned his head away as though to embarrassed to explain himself while looking at Harry. "The truth is, I react defensively around you because…I like you. I'm not used to caring about anyone, so it's difficult for me to show it…"

"So, what, you want to be my friend?" Harry asked sarcastically, not believing his explanation.

"No." "But you just said that-" "That I like you. I like you a lot…"

Harry was confused, and then he realized that Malfoy was blushing.

"Oh, you mean your?…"

"Yes. I know your not, but…I just needed to tell you. It's been killing me for years…"

He jumped when Harry moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, I am."

Then he kissed him.

Malfoy sighed into the kiss, pulling him closer.

Harry pulled back, smiling at the stunned look on his face.

"So, was it as good as you imagined it would be?"

"Better."

All the amusement left his eyes at once, and he kissed him again, this one deeper, an edge of hunger that hadn't been in the first one.

They broke apart, their foreheads touching as they tried to catch their breath.

"So, I guess this means that your me boyfriend now?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"I sure hope so."

"We should get to class now. On the bright side, at least we'll be in detention together."

Malfoy laughed, his gray-blue eyes shining with suppressed-laughter. "Yeah."

"Can we meet here tomorrow? Maybe do homework together or something? Just hang out?"

"I'll be here."


	2. Chapter 2 What do I tell them?

Chapter 2 – What do I tell them?

"So, what did Malfoy want?" Ron asked as Harry slid into his seat, casting the

blonde a suspicious glance as he took his usual seat on the other side of the dungeon,

"Nothing," he lied quickly. "He didn't want anything. He just wanted to make me late for class."

"Why that little git. I should hex him after class is over."

"No, Ron," Hermione interjected. "Just let it go."

"What? Are you serious? You don't want him to get away with that, do you Harry?"

"I agree with Hermione," he answered, his eyes on Snape. She looked at him strangely, as though not altogether certain that it was really he sitting there.

"Potter, Malfoy, detention," Professor Snape said loudly. "Be here later tonight. Now, open your books to page three-hundred and ninety-four."

* * * * *

Harry was in the Griffindor common room the next day, shoving his schoolbooks into his bag quickly.

He sighed as Ron came down the stairs. He had hoped to avoid this conversation.

"Harry? Why on earth are you up this early? It's the weekend," he yawned. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. To do some homework with a friend." "Oh. Who?"

"It doesen't matter. I'm already late. See you later, Ron."

Ron blinked, stunned as Harry swept past him out the door, slinging his arm over his bag as he did so.

* * * * *

"Would you please just ask him, Hermione?"

"I don't understand why you're so bent out of shape, Ron. He could use more friends then just us."

"Yeah, but this is just weird. Your better at feeling stuff then I am, but if I had to guess, I'd say it's a girlfriend or something."

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously. "Alright, I'll ask him."

* * * * *

"I'm sorry I'm late," Harry said, dropping his bag of books on the floor.

Malfoy smiled as he stood up, walking over and putting his arms around him.

"It's alright. I was just sitting here thinking about yesterday."

"Yeah, that was pretty great."

"It was the best day of my life."

Harry blinked at him in shock, and then they were locked in a fierce kiss. He shoved Malfoy backed against the wall, his hands buried in his long, blonde hair as he pulled him closer aggressively. Then he shuddered, pulling away.

"I think we should stop," Harry said reluctantly.

"Why?" Malfoy asked, looking hurt.

He smiled, kissing him again gently.

"Because if this is going where I think it is, we shouldn't be here where just anyone can walk in on us."

He blushed, taking Harry's hand in his. "Your right. But where can we go?"

"The Shrieking Shack." "What? But we aren't allowed to leave the grounds."

"Don't have to. I know a secret way in. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3 Pillow Talk

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I'm only playing with them for a while.**

Chapter 3 – Pillow Talk

Harry and Malfoy stood next to an ancient, very dusty bed in the Shrieking Shack, just looking at each other.

"You first," Malfoy said nervously.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. It's alright."

"No, I want to, but…" "We'll do it together, okay?" "Yeah."

Harry started to unbutton his flannel shirt, Malfoy his silk one. They looked at each other for a minute, then they pulled the rest of their clothes off quickly, climbing into the bed.

They barely noticed the dust as their lips met in a gentle kiss, their arms going around each other. Then the kiss deepened, a desperate need evident in both of their tense bodies. Malfoy shuddered, groaning and pressing himself as close as he could get to Harry under the thin, gray blanket.

"Easy," he whispered against his lips, his hand rubbing Malfoy's back soothingly.

"We have all day. Take your time."

"But what about your friends? Won't they be worried about you?"

"I don't really care. Forget about them, Drake. Today is for us."

"Alright, but I still want you now. I've waited years for this. And I never thought that it would actually happen. You have no idea how that's tormented me, Harry. To watch you everyday, wanting you, but never able to touch you…"

"Oh, I don't know," he answered sarcastically. "About as much as it tormented me to watch you the same way?"

"What?" Malfoy asked in stunned-surprise. "You mean you felt the same way? Why didn't you say anything?"

"The same reason that you didn't. This isn't exactly normal. And…I was afraid. I mean,

I wanted you from the first moment I set eyes on you in Madam Malkins shop, even though you weren't very nice to me. And you are so different then me. Rich. Powerful. Beautiful. I just thought that there was no way that it could work out…"

"Yeah? Well, I was young and stupid. Sorry. I thought you were cute as well though.

I tend to run my mouth when I'm around someone I find attractive. Nervous habit. I don't even remember what comes out most of the time. But, you liked me to. Wow. I feel like I'm in one of my dreams…" His gray-blue eyes looked dazed as he spoke.

"No," Harry said, smiling. "You're not dreaming.

If you were, this would have woken you up."

Then he kissed him again, his hands gliding across his bare chest gently. Malfoy nodded, kissing him back eagerly and pulling him even closer. Harry shuddered then, seeming to lose control quickly, even after what he had told Malfoy about them having plenty of time. He must have understood, because he sat up, his hand disappearing beneath the blanket to ready himself quickly. Then he rolled over onto his stomach, closing his eyes as he felt Harry's arms encircle his waist from behind tightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I've never been surer of anything, Harry. Don't make me beg."

"Never."

He surged forward, groaning at how tight he was. Malfoy's eyes flew open as he cried out in pain and pleasure both. It was over quickly, and they collapsed back onto the bed, both of them shaking in each other's arms.

"Wow," Harry panted, saying the same thing that Malfoy had said earlier.

"Yeah."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Not really," he sighed. "I've talked more to you in the past two days then I have in the last year. Having a Death Eater for a father sort of sucks."

"I'd imagine. But then, I suppose it's better then not having one at all…"

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's alright," he answered, kissing his bare shoulder gently. "I'm here for you. If this relationship is going to last, then we need to talk. Help each other with our problems. Explain our thoughts and feelings. It probably won't be easy, but I know you're worth it."

Malfoy blinked, tears coming to his eyes at his words.

"Nobody has ever said that to me… Thank you, Harry."

"Your welcome, Drake."

They both fell silent, just enjoying the moment. Eventually they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicion

Chapter 4 – Suspicion

"Where could he be, Hermione?" Ron asked, pacing the common room. "He's been gone for hours."

"I don't know, Ron," she answered him. "All we can do is wait. Come and sit down, please. I'm sure that he'll be back soon."

* * * * *

Harry awoke a few hours later to the feel of Malfoy's lips on his. He smiled, pulling him closer as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Mmm…" he mumbled sleepily. "I'd love to wake up to this every morning…"

Malfoy laughed softly, kissing him again. "As would I."

Harry sat up, shivering with cold as he looked around the Shrieking Shack.

"Wow. This place is a disaster-area. It's a miracle the roof is still intact…"

Malfoy laughed again, pulling him down onto the bed and kissing him.

"I don't care what it looks like, as long as I'm here with you…"

"Yeah…"

They kissed once more, and Harry groaned quietly, need burning in his eyes again.

"Please…" he pleaded, sighing in relief when Malfoy nodded, moving into position behind him quickly. He shuddered as he felt him enter him, moaning faintly at the pleasure.

"Uhh," he panted loudly, "Oh, god, Drake!! Never stop…"

It took longer this tie for both of them, but they still felt like it was over much to soon.

They just lay there this time, smiling at each other, to exhausted to move, falling back to sleep again quickly.

* * * * *

Harry sighed when they woke again, the happy-glow in his eyes dimming a bit. Malfoy was looking at him sadly, so he reached out to take is hand in his gently.

"We'd better get back to the school before were missed."

"Yeah."

They descended the stairs back to the first floor, still holding hands as they walked through the tunnel together. They stopped at the end, just looking at each other, unspoken feelings in their eyes.

"Meet me here tomorrow after lunch?" Harry asked quietly.

"What about your friends? Won't they be suspicious if you disappear two days in a row?"

"Yeah, probably. But I'll think of something. We won't be able to spend much time together other then weekends 'cause of homework. I need as much as we can get…"

"Yeah."

They kissed one last time, sadness and pain in their eyes as they each left the tunnel separately.

* * * * *

"Where were you, Harry?" Ron asked him as he took his seat at the Griffindor table in the great hall for dinner.

"I told you earlier, Ron," he answered, starting to pile food on his plate quickly.

"I was doing homework with a friend."

"All day? You missed breakfast and lunch."

"Yeah, well, we were talking to."

Harry missed the look of concern for him that passed between Ron and Hermione, as he was shoving food into his mouth as fast as he could.

* * * * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was doing the same, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle as the babbled about pointless things to each other.

He tried not to look toward the Griffindor table too much, but he couldn't seem to stop himself, so he settled for an unfocused look of hazy disinterest as he ate.

* * * * *

Harry lay down on his four-poster bed in the Griffindor House Dormitories, humming to himself softly as he flipped through the book of pictures that Hagrid had given him one year.

He didn't even look up as the door opened, his green eyes focused on a moving picture of his parents.

But in his mind, he was seeing Malfoy's smiling, dazed face after he had kissed him the first time, the hungry look in his gray-blue eyes in the empty classroom earlier, and the joyful-lust during their time together in the Shrieking Shack.

* * * * *

Ron blinked as he heard Harry humming as he came in, staring in shock at the joy on his face.

"Hey, Ron," he said finally, looking up from the book. Then he frowned at the look on Ron's freckled-face, sitting up in concern and putting his book back in his trunk carefully.

"What's the matter?" "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "Nothing's wrong with me. I meant you. You look sort of upset about something."

"Yeah," Ron finally snapped. "You."

Harry blinked, looking away nervously. "What did I do to upset you?"

"What? You were gone all day today, and you won't even tell me who you were with."

"Oh, Ron," Harry sighed, thinking of something sad to make tears come to his eyes. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand. Nobody would understand…"

Ron just stood there, glaring at him in challenge.

Harry finally broke down, pulling off his glasses as he let the faked-tears overflow quickly.

"You're s-supposed to b-be my friend," he gasped, pretending to sob loudly. "W-why can't you j-just be happy for m-me? I want t-to be h-happy, Ron…"

Ron looked shocked now, his eyes wide at Harry's dramatic display of emotion. He started to back away, edging toward the door quickly.

"I'll go get Hermione."

"W-why?" Harry sniffled, wiping the tears away with his hand. "She can't help. I'm not in love with Hermione. Y-you are."

Ron's face turned red immediately, and he ran out of the room screaming Hermione's name in a panicked-voice.

Harry snickered to himself at Ron's reaction, crawling under the covers and closing his eyes.

'Harry?" he heard Hermione call softly. He opened his eyes to look at her slowly.

Ron was standing behind her, looking nervous as though Harry might burst into tears at any second, which he could since he had faked it.

"Y-yes?" "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"…" he answered, his mind already calculating how he could best manipulate this to his advantage.

She came over, sitting down on his bed silently. "What's on your mind, Harry?"

Ron sat down on own his bed, trying and failing to pretend that he wasn't listening intently.

"I don't think it's such a big deal that I want to spend my weekends with someone else, do you? I mean, you guys are great, but there's nothing wrong with wanting more friends, right?"

"Of course not. I'm glad that you've met someone else. But, well, do you have to disappear for the whole weekend on us?"

"No," Harry answered truthfully. "I'm not going 'till after lunch tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, good. I suppose I'll see you at breakfast then."

"Yeah."

Hermione started to leave, turning back when Ron spoke.

"So, that's it? We just let him off the hook?"

"Ron, calm down, please. It's only on the weekends, after all. Right, Harry?"

"Yeah," he answered, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice at the thought.

"Just the weekends…"


	5. Chapter 5 Danger?

Chapter 5 – Danger?

"So," Hermione asked him curiously the next morning. "What are you and your mystery friend going to do after lunch today?"

"Homework," Harry answered cautiously, stabbing at his food with a fork half-heartedly.

He missed Malfoy. Nothing was like it had been a few days ago. He was happier now, but, in exchange for that happiness, he had to lie to his friends. Or, that's how it felt anyway.

"Again?" she asked in surprise.

"I have a lot of homework," Harry grumbled defensively, finally starting to eat just to try to get her to stop asking questions already.

"I know, but still…"

"What should we do, then?" he snapped, finally getting angry now.

"Well, look at it from our perspective," Hermione suggested, ignoring his tone. "Your sneaking off to see this person, you're being secretive and closed-mouthed about their identity, and your constantly distracted all the time. It's seems obvious that it's a girl."

Ginny was listening, but nobody noticed, and her eyes flickered with hurt.

"Potter has a girlfriend!!" Fred called, teasing him.

"Yeah," George commented. "We're all shocked. Is it Cho, Harry?"

"No," he answered reluctantly. "I don't even like Cho."

However, before Voldemort had killed him, he had, had feelings for Cedric. He was grateful that nobody had thought to look deeper into his distress afterward. The last thing he needed was Fred and George teasing him about that as well. Cedric hadn't even known. He still regretted not telling him about his feelings. Now it was to late. Cedric had given his life for Harry, never knowing how much that loss would hurt him inside. He vowed that he wouldn't make the same mistake with Malfoy.

Fred and George seemed to sense that he wasn't in the mood for once, and they stopped bothering him. Then his heart stopped when he heard Dumbledore talking to Hagrid nearby.

"You say you heard screaming and moaning coming from the whomping willow yesterday evening?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Very well. I doubt it's anything to worry about, but I'll check it out after lunch, all the same. We don't want to talk chances…"

Their voices dwindled away as they left the Great Hall.

Harry stood up, his face pale. "I don't feel very well," he explained truthfully. "I'll see you guys at lunch later, alright?"

He walked up to the dormitories quickly, opening his trunk and pulling out his invisibility-cloak. Then he sat down, writing a quick note to Malfoy, rolling it up and pulling the cloak on. He ran back to the Great Hall, approaching the Slytherin table cautiously.

He dropped the note into Malfoy's hand, brushing his fingers across his gently. They exchanged a few whispered words, then he left again, heading for the Shrieking Shack to destroy every trace of evidence that they had been there together before Dumbledore would get there after lunch. * * * * *

Malfoy jumped as a letter appeared in his hand, invisible fingers brushing his gently.

"Harry?" he whispered.

"Shh," the familiar, beautiful voice reprimanded him. "Read it. See you later."

He stood up, trying to look normal as he left the Great Hall alone. He looked around cautiously, pulling out the note and unrolling it.

Drake,

We can't meet at the SS anymore. Not safe. Meet me in the classroom after lunch

as planned. I know where we can go. See you then.

Burn this.

There was no signature, but he knew who it was from anyway. He went back to the Slytherin common room, wincing as he tossed the letter in the fireplace, watching it burn to ashes quickly. He would have liked to have kept it, but he knew that it was too risky.


	6. Chapter 6 Your Saving Love

I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I'm just playing with them for fun.

Chapter 6 – Your Saving Love

Harry walked to the classroom that they had met in yesterday, smiling when he saw that Malfoy was already there waiting for him.

He didn't bother to say hello, just moved toward him with hunger in his green eyes, kissing him as he pushed him back against the wall.

Malfoy moaned, deepening the kiss by thrusting his tongue into his mouth aggressively.

Harry shuddered, groaning and pulling away reluctantly.

"Malfoy, there's something that I need to tell you…"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking nervous as though expecting something bad.

"I love you."

Malfoy blushed, smiling as joy started to shine in his gray-blue eyes at his declaration.

"I love you to, Harry. You're my always and forever."

Now Harry blushed, leaning in to kiss him again gently.

"Come on, let's go," he said quietly, taking his hand in his. "I need you."

"Yeah," Malfoy answered, anticipation and need in his voice.

* * * * *

They sat down on a large, black silk-sheeted bed in the room of requirement,

kissing tenderly, their hands shaking as they unbuttoned each other's shirts.

"Lay back and close your eyes," Harry requested softly, kissing him again.

Malfoy sighed happily, obeying him without thought.

Then he gasped, moaning as Harry's lips left his, traveling down his neck slowly.

He kissed his ear, licking and sucking the lobe into his mouth gently.

"Oh, Harry," Malfoy panted, clenching his fists and forcing himself not to touch him, terrified that he would stop if he did so.

Harry smiled, continuing to move down, nipping then licking his collarbone lightly. Malfoy shivered as pleasure rushed through his muscles, melting away all the tension in his body. Then he cried out when Harry thumbed his nipples gently, licking and sucking on the left one, still caressing the right with his fingers.

His lips continued downward quickly, making Malfoy's stomach-muscles jump with expectant-tension. He laughed breathlessly when his tongue dipped into his navel teasingly, easing some of the tension in his body again. Then Harry touched the edge of his pants, glancing up to look into his lover's lust-filled eyes.

"May I?"

Malfoy blushed, nodding. "Yes. Please…"

He smiled briefly, his green eyes darkening as he undid the button, pulling them down torturously slow.

"Harry!!" he pleaded, his eyes burning with a desperate need.

"Shh," he said soothingly, tossing the pants aside quickly, his lips drifting up his foot to his ankle lovingly. "I promise I'll make it worth the wait, but I want to do this right. Give every single inch of your beautiful body the attention it deserves."

Malfoy blushed again at his adoring words, shivering as Harry's fingertips ascended up his left leg slowly, his lips up his right. He closed his eyes, sighing softly as he felt a gentle touch on his hips like encircling hands.

Then he cried out in shock and intense-pleasure as Harry's lips brushed his shaft briefly, so brief that he wasn't sure that he hadn't imagined it in the first place. He shuddered, groaning low in the back of his throat as Harry's lips closed over him, suckling him, one hand gently caressing his balls.

"Hmm," he moaned around him, pulling back to taste him with his tongue, lapping at him like a thirsty cat at a water bowl. "Malfoy," he panted, still stroking him as he spoke.

"So beautiful… Mine!!"

Then he took him back into his mouth, suckling him harder now. Malfoy screamed as he came, his eyes wide as he watched Harry swallow his cum greedily. Then his eyes went hazy, his body going limp as he released him to lie down beside him and stare into Malfoy's face as though it was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen.

"H-harry?" he said shakily.

"Yes, Drake?"

"That was… There are no words… Thank you…"

Harry laughed softly, his eyes amused and extremely gentle as he looked into Malfoy's gray-blue orbs.

"Anytime, love."

They both closed their eyes then, snuggling against each other contentedly, Harry's head on Malfoy's chest, the black-silk sheet draped over their nude bodies.

"I love you, Harry," he said softly, laying one arm over his waist to pull him closer tenderly.

"As I love you, Malfoy. Sorry if I sounded to possessive there near the end…"

"No," he answered, kissing him gently. "I loved it. I am yours, Harry. But that means your mine to, you know. I don't do one way relationships, even if I've never been with anyone but you before this…"

"I know. I promise with all my heart and soul that I will never betray you, Drake.

You're the only one for me. Forever. I've never been with anyone before you either…"

"Really?" Malfoy asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Harry answered truthfully. "I didn't really understand myself until the year I came here. I did have feelings for one other person, but… I never told him. I was too afraid to say anything… And then… Voldemort killed him, and it was to late…"

"Cedric?" Malfoy guessed, his face sympathetic but also jealous.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, kissing him again. "It was really hard, watching Cho grieve for him, when I knew she felt nothing even close to what I had felt for him. It made me so angry. Everyone knew that she was grieving, but I had to pretend that all he had been to me was a friend… If it had been you that had died… I know I wouldn't have survived it either…"

"Wow," Malfoy said, looking dazed with shock at his explanation of the intensity of Harry's feelings for him.

"Yeah. So I won't ever take you for granted, Drake. I'll tell you everyday how much I love you. I'll never betray you. I'll treat you like you deserve to be treated. I love you, Draco Malfoy. You're my everything, my only reason for existing.

Promise that you'll never let me go?"

"Never, Harry, never. I love you…"

They kissed again tenderly, drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * * * *

Harry awoke a few hours later, sitting up and blinking as he looked around in surprise. The room was dimmer then before, and a small table had appeared, covered in a meal for two. Tall, red candles flickered in the darkness romantically, lighting up Malfoy's face where he sat at the table drinking a glass of wine. Then his gray-blue eyes looked up at Harry, and he smiled.

"I thought you might be hungry. Come eat with me?"

Harry nodded, standing up and grabbing his pants to pull them on.

"Oh, don't bother," Malfoy teased him, his eyes still hazy with lust. "I didn't."

Harry blinked, his green eyes wide as he realized that he actually was sitting at the table completely naked. How had he missed that? Because his eyes were automatically drawn to Malfoy's beautiful face, he thought in amusement.

"If you insist," he teased him back, dropping the pants back to the floor. He sauntered toward the table seductively, smiling at the sound of Malfoy's sharply indrawn breath in response. His slender, pale hand was shaking as he put down the glass of wine before he dropped it.

Harry laughed softly, grabbing the second chair, moving it next to Malfoy instead of across from him before sitting down. "So I had an interesting conversation with Ron yesterday," he said conversationally, picking up a fork to eat.

"Oh? What about?"

"He's mad that I won't tell them who I'll be with on weekends from now on. Anyway, he just wouldn't shut up about it."

"What did you do?" "I pretended to cry." "What?!!" Malfoy yelped in shock.

"Yep," Harry answered brightly, in between bites. "I thought of something sad to make my eyes water, then I stuttered over my words like I couldn't breath properly. It was hilarious. I wish you could have seen his face. Dramatic displays of emotion freak Ron out, that's why I did it. Then he said that he was going to go and get Hermione. That's his answer for everything, go get Hermione. Well, I just couldn't resist, so I asked him why, 'cause _I _wasn't in love with her, _he_ was. His face turned red, of course, and he ran out of the dorm, screaming her name at the top of his lungs. It was all I could do not to burst out laughing."

Malfoy's eyes widened at the story, and he started to laugh, laying his head on Harry's shoulder and closing his eyes contentedly. "I wish that it could always be like this…"

"It will be," Harry promised, putting down his fork and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"What if people find out about us though?"

"I don't care, Malfoy. It wouldn't matter to me. I'll walk to potions tomorrow holding you hand if you asked me to."

He laughed again, his slim shoulders shaking with it. "Yeah, that would be so wise…"

"No, it wouldn't," Harry said softly, his face completely serious. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you because of me. What if Voldemort found out about us?

He could decide to hurt you, Malfoy…"

Malfoy's face paled, and he gripped Harry's arm in his hand tightly. "Voldemort."

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"What are you going to do about Voldemort, Harry?"

All traces of expression left Harry's face, his eyes turning as cold as ice. "I'm going to kill him. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I won't let him take anything else from me. I won't let him hurt anyone ever again. If I don't, all my friends will die after he's finished with me. He's already taken my whole family except Sirius and you…"

"I'm part of your family?" Malfoy asked softly, venerability in his gray-blue eyes.

Harry's eyes turned soft again as he looked down into his, and he reached out a hand to stroke his face gently, smiling when Malfoy closed his eyes again.

"Of course, Drake. We are going to live together someday, right? You'll be my husband to me then, no matter what anyone else says. If they don't like it, then they can leave.

All I need is you…" He brushed the hair back from Malfoy's face gently, pressing his lips to his forehead. "Come on, let's go back to the bed?"

Malfoy nodded, letting Harry lead him by the hand, but then he stopped walking.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion.

"It's my turn to touch you. Lay on your stomach on the bed?"

Harry blushed at the request. "Alright."

He looked nervous as he followed Malfoy's instructions, especially when he sat down next to him. Harry tried not to flinch when he reached out a hand, but he wasn't entirely successful.

"Sorry," he apologized, seeing the hurt look on Malfoy's face. "I'm not used to trusting others, but I'm trying for you. If you were anyone but you, I would have run already.

I'm fine when my life is in danger, but… Physical affection is really hard for me… Specifically the receiving part of it. I'm great at giving it, but receiving is different. It's hard for me to accept that I'm worthy of it… Try to be patient with me?.."

Malfoy nodded again, bending down to press an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder gently. "Always…"

Harry shivered, relaxing a little as lust swept through him like lightning. Then he groaned softly as Malfoy's hands started to rub his back and shoulders, his brilliant-green eyes drifting closed as he relaxed completely under his lover's touch.

"Mmm… That feels amazing, Drake…"

Malfoy smiled, his gray-blue eyes soft and content.

"You keep calling me that. I'm just curious, what does it mean?"

"What? Drake?" "Yeah." "It means, 'young dragon'." "Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah. You'd make a beautiful dragon. Like a flash of shining silver soaring through the clouds high above the earth…"

Malfoy laughed softly, his fingers drawing invisible designs over his bare skin absentmindedly. "I never would have guessed that you were a hopeless-romantic, Harry." "That's me," he answered teasingly. "Secretly gay, hopelessly romantic."

"What's something else that nobody knows about you?"

I'm a closet poet." "Really?" "Yeah. I have a whole binder of poems and songs just about you. It never leaves my side." "Can I see it?"

Harry blushed, his green eyes uncertain. "Umm… Sure."

"It's fine if you don't want me to."

"No, it's alright. But… There's some pretty sappy stuff in there, just so you know. It's in my schoolbag."

Malfoy nodded, getting up to go get it. Then he came back, sitting back down on the bed with it in his hands. He opened it, pulling out the most recent page and reading it slowly.

Angel's Love

Hair of spun-silver, eyes of gray-blue

My heart is lost in everything about you…

Pale, white skin, soft as newly fallen snow

How I could possibly love you more, I don't know…

As I write this, you lay sleeping

So beautiful you are, I wish the world could see…

How absolutely and completely perfect you are for me

Someday they'll know…

Our love we won't have to hide

They'll see what I see, your beautiful, angel glow…

I'll have you by my side

Forever you shall be mine…

And I be yours

Together, we shall find the right course…

And with the help of the heavens above

I will have my angel's love…

Malfoy was silent so long that Harry started to get nervous again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This is…really beautiful, Harry. I love it.

So you wrote this while we were?…"

"In the Shrieking Shack, yeah. Your sure that it's not to emotional?" "No, it's great. It flatters me more then I deserve, but it's really good."

He set the binder down, leaning over to kiss Harry deeply. They made love again, falling asleep in each other's arms again quickly.


	7. Chapter 7 Ginny's Declaration

I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

So there.

Chapter 7 – Ginny's Declaration

Harry was pale and withdrawn the next day. He hadn't been able to sleep much last night, tossing and turning, wishing that Malfoy had been by his side. Once he had a nightmare, waking up screaming. Ron had woken, watching him in concern, but obviously unwilling to brave the emotional-ocean to ask him what was wrong.

He would have had to lie anyway. He felt that his friends weren't ready for the truth. Maybe they would never be. That prospect was really depressing.

Would he have to lie about him and Malfoy for the rest of his life? No. Only until Malfoy was ready for everyone to know, and Voldemort was dead for good.

Harry, personally, didn't give a damn what anyone thought about their relationship.

He loved Malfoy with all his heart and soul. He always had. That was all that mattered.

Harry barely made it through dinner, stumbling as he left the Great Hall. He could barely see whom he had run into, apologizing quickly in an exhausted voice.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, surprised when someone grabbed his arms tightly. Harry's heart nearly stopped at the sound of the familiar, beautiful voice that answered him.

"Yeah, well, just watch where your going from now on, Potter," Malfoy said loudly.

Then he lowered his voice, speaking softly so as not to be overheard by anyone nearby.

"Are you alright, Harry love?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly, his green eyes unfocused as he looked back at him.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I don't really like being alone now.

And… I had a nightmare."

"I know how you feel…"

Malfoy's eyes were tormented, dark circles obvious under the dull, gray-blue orbs.

"Oh, Drake… I'm sorry. I hate this…"

"Yeah… Can we meet for a few hours during dinner and after tomorrow?

It's better then no time at all. We can pretend to be sick. We certainly fit the part…"

"Yes. I'll be there. See you…"

Malfoy nodded, feigning coldness, but his voice was a gentle, loving caress. "See you…"

They went their separate ways reluctantly, Harry back to the Griffindor common room, Malfoy to Slytherin.

* * * * *

Harry sat down in the chair closest to the fire, relaxing as best he could with Ron and Hermione watching him worriedly. He shivered, closing his eyes and listening to his friend's voices, letting it lull him into sleep.

"Should we wake him?" Hermione asked in concern when it was time to go up to the dorms for bed.

"No," Ron answered, moving to the stairs. "He probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep if we did."

* * * * *

Malfoy was curled up in a ball on his bed, his eyes wide open and his blonde hair disheveled. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the horrible nightmare that had woken him.

He couldn't stand to think of Harry in pain for any reason, but Voldemort had tortured him in front of Malfoy. Laughing at him as he screamed out his emotional pain at the sight, but unable to do anything to stop him, as the coward had frozen him in place with a spell.

He sighed, shivering slightly as he replaced the image in his mind with one of Harry's hands caressing his bare skin in gentle, sweeping strokes. His fear-tensed muscles relaxed finally, and he was able to drift back into a restful sleep.

* * * * *

Harry awoke the next morning to the feel of a pair of soft hands caressing his face gently

He smiled, forgetting where he was for a moment. Then it came back to him, and he opened his eyes, gasping in shock. He sat up in the chair, pulling away from her touch quickly.

"Ginny?!!" he gasped, grabbing at his chest with one hand, feeling his heart pounding beneath his shirt.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"Nothing," he lied automatically, brushing his hair away from his face.

"You just startled me, that's all."

"Oh. Can I ask you something, Harry?" "Uh, sure."

"You like me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I like you, Ginny. Your Ron's sister."

"But… Is that the only reason that you like me?"

"No," Harry answered in confusion. "Your nice, smart, easy to talk to."

"Yeah, but do you think I'm pretty?"

Understanding flashed in his green eyes then, and he groaned, covering his face with his left hand. "Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry…"

"What? Why?" she asked, her eyes wide. "I don't understand."

"I don't really… Oh, bloody hell… I'm gay, Ginny."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not attracted to females, I'm attracted to other men."

Her freckled face turned pale, and her lower lip trembled slightly.

"But, Harry… I love you… Doesen't that mean anything to you?"

Ron came down the stairs into the common room as Ginny spoke, his eyes wide with disbelief at his sister's declaration.

Harry's eyes were tormented as he looked between his best friend and her, his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

"You're my friend, Ginny, but that's all we can be. I don't have any more to give…

You deserve someone who can love you back with everything in him.

He's not me. I'm sorry…"

Ginny's face was red now, tears filling her eyes and spilling over.

"It's alright. I understand, or, at least, I'll try to. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Harry, but I'm glad that you told me. I'll just go get ready for classes now."

"Well, I don't understand," Ron said, looking at Harry's guilty face.

"What did you tell her?"

Ginny sighed softly as she walked past her brother, slipping out the door quickly.

"Harry is gay, Ron." Then she was gone.

Ron was staring at him in shock, his eyes turning angry as he stood there silently.

Harry curled in on himself in the chair, staring at the floor and waiting for the

ax-of-hatred to fall now that Ron knew his secret to.

"I understand if you don't want to be with my sister, mate, but did you have to lie

to her like that?"

Harry slowly raised his head, storm-clouds gathering in his eyes as he looked into Ron's red, angry face. "I didn't lie. I am gay, Ron."

"Yeah, whatever," he snorted disbelievingly.

Harry shifted in the chair, uncurling himself like a cobra about to strike, standing up and moving directly in front of him, his green eyes menacing.

"I would not lie to your sister, Ronald Weasly. Especially not about something like that."

Ron started to back away, the beginning of nervousness in his eyes. Harry followed him, his eyes determined.

"And you will believe me, whether you want to or not."

"W-what are you doing, H-harry?" he stumbled over the words in his fear and nervousness.

He gasped when he backed up into a wall, unable to move any further.

Harry smiled a dangerous smile, getting right up in his personal-space and staring

directly into his eyes.

"Harry, d-don't-"

Ron's voice was cut off abruptly as he took his lips in a hard, punishing kiss, pining him to the wall with his body. He stiffened, his eyes wide with terror as Harry kissed him.

Harry's eyes were closed tightly as he pictured Malfoy in Ron's place, trying to prove it to him by showing him just a fraction of the hunger that he was capable of feeling.

Then Harry pulled back, shoving himself off the wall away from him. Ron was still pinned to the wall by horrified-shock, whimpering in fear when he glanced back at him in annoyance.

"Oh stop it, Ron. I'm no different then I was before you found out about my secret.

I don't feel that way for you. I never have. I was just trying to make you believe that I didn't lie to Ginny. Now I think that we need to get to class."

* * * * *

Harry floated through the next day, eager to get it over with so that he could be with Malfoy again. He ignored Hermione's confused and concerned looks, and Ron's paling and shaking every time that he glanced sideways at Harry. After lunch Hermione pulled them both aside, unable to stand the silence anymore.

"This has gone on long enough. What is going on with you two today? I think that I deserve an explanation."

Harry smirked at Ron, leaning back against the wall in the empty classroom that they were in and crossing his arms nonchalantly.

"Harry's gay!!" Ron blurted out, his face tinged with the red of embarrassment.

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would you think that?" "He kissed me, Hermione!!"

She gasped, recoiling in horrified-shock. "How could you, Harry?"

Harry sighed, turning away and closing his eyes.

"It wasn't like that, Hermione. I am gay, but I don't like Ron that way. I only did it because he didn't believe me when I told Ginny I was this morning, because she told me that she loves me. I didn't know what else to do to make her understand that I couldn't return her feelings. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I had no idea of her affections for me."

Hermione sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. "I guess I can understand why you told her, Harry. But even if you only did it to prove a point, it was still wrong. Ron's obviously afraid of you now. Is that what you wanted?"

"No," Harry sighed again, turning around as he answered her. "I'm really sorry, Ron.

I'm just stressed right now, and you made me angry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. At least, I can try."

"Thanks. I'd hug you, but I don't really think it would help much."

He was surprised when Ron came closer, his eyes almost to blank as he hugged him, backing away again quickly.

"I think it may take me a while to get over it though. That kiss was pretty hot, Harry."

Harry blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "My eyes were closed. I was pretending that you were my boyfriend."

"Bloody hell, Harry, if that was only pretending, then, whoever he is, he's got it good."

Harry smiled, his green eyes smoldering as he thought of his hours in bed with Malfoy.

"Yeah, but so do I. We'd better get to class now. Were already late."

* * * * *

Finally the end of the part of the day that was taken up by classes arrived. Harry's uplifted expression must have tipped them off, because Hermione spoke up.

"Your not coming to dinner with us, are you?"

"No," he answered brightly. "You don't mind, do you? I know I said just weekends, but… I really need him, guys. I just don't feel right when I'm not with him, you know?

It's like I can't breath properly…"

"Wow," Ron commented. "You must really like this guy, Harry."

"I love him," he answered simply, his green eyes turning soft.

"If he's in Griffindor he could sit with us, you know. We don't mind."

"He's not in Griffindor," Harry said flatly, his eyes blank now. "I need to get going or I'll be late meeting him."

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry flinched, recoiling when she reached out a hand to touch his arm.

Ron looked as though someone had hit him over the head with a hammer.

A really heavy one.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, his voice sounding defeated.

"You defended him when Ron said he was going to hex him after class for making you late. That's when this started, isn't it?"

"No. That's when he told me that he wanted me. He didn't expect anything in return because he didn't know that I'm gay to. I've wanted him from the moment I met him,

and he told me the same. But it's more now, so much more…"


	8. Chapter 8 Sexy Fun

I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

So there.

Chapter 8 – Sexy Fun

The second Harry walked through the door to the Room Of Requirement Malfoy was on him. He dropped his school-bag, digging his fingers into his beautiful light-blonde hair and returning the kiss hungrily.

Harry made a noise of surprise as he was tossed onto the bed, Malfoy coming down on top of him quickly. Their lips connected again, passion burning in their eyes and through their bodies like a raging fire. Harry groaned into the kiss, pleasure singing through his veins like a drug as their tongues danced together intricately.

"Oh, god, Drake, yes!!"

He shivered at Malfoy's sexy-smile, gasping as he flung back his head to get the hair out of his face, lifting Harry up off the bed and yanking his black robes off impatiently.

He had already removed his.

'You must be completely under my spell if a simple hair flip can turn you on, Potter," Malfoy teased him.

Harry sat up again, pulling Malfoy down to his level and kissing him fiercely, almost painfully.

"I need you so much, Drake," he panted, pulling his lips away reluctantly to start pulling his lover's clothing off quickly. "I'm nothing without you. When your not there, it's like I can't breath. You make me feel alive."

Malfoy's eyes were burning with a combination of love and lust, his pale body shaking with a fierce need as he started to yank Harry's clothes off as well. Once they were naked he pulled him close, flinging him back down onto his back on the bed with him on top again.

He kissed Harry to distract him, grabbing his silver and green Slytherin tie and using it to fasten his hands to the headboard of the huge bed tightly, but not tight enough to cut off circulation in his wrists.

"Malfoy?" he asked nervously. "What a-are you d-doing?"

He smiled, his gray-blue eyes drifting over his lover's naked body like a caress.

Despite the fact that he hadn't touched him, Harry shuddered.

"You mean you've never heard of bondage-sex, love?"

"N-no," he stammered in answer, some of the nervousness leaving his green eyes.

Then it came back as Malfoy tied each of his ankles to a separate bedpost, leaving his legs spread wide before him.

"I don't l-like this, Drake. I'm s-scared…"

Malfoy's eyes were soft as he kissed Harry reassuringly.

"Shh," he crooned gently, brushing the black hair away from his forehead and pressing his lips to the lightning-bolt shaped scar there. "Trust me, babe, you'll love it. Close your eyes."

Harry shivered, obeying him reluctantly. Then he shuddered when Malfoy's fingers danced up and down his shaft, making his hips arch off the bed.

"Drake!!" he moaned, his head thrashing on the pillow violently. The touch stopped for a moment, and he felt a hand touch his face.

"You're going to break your glasses like that," Malfoy teased him. He took them off gently; setting them on a nearby bedside table that hadn't been there a moment before.

Then he went back to touching him lightly, enjoying Harry's soft moans and gasps of need. Then he stuck his largest finger in his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before sliding it into Harry carefully.

He gasped loudly, his body shaking as he fought not to react to it physically. But he failed when Malfoy started thrusting the finger in and out of him quickly, faint moans and snarls forcing themselves out of his throat as his hips started to move to the rhythm Malfoy had set. His body was tense, muscles straining toward his lover's touch with everything he had in him.

"Please!!" Harry pleaded, his eyes shut tightly and his hands clenched into fists where they were bound above his head. "Oh, god, fuck me, Drake!!"

Malfoy shuddered, his own need rising up like an ocean wave to drown him in sensation.

He pulled his finger out of Harry, thrusting his cock into him quickly, groaning as he rocked his hips to drive himself as deep as he could get without hurting him.

"Oh, Harry," her moaned loudly, pressing wet kisses to his neck and chest gently.

"God, your so tight…"

"Your fault," he gasped out, his whole body shaking like Malfoy's was.

"Got me wound up like a top here…"

They screamed as one as they came, panting loudly as they struggled to remain conscious. It was defiantly easier when they could just fall asleep afterwards.

But they had to go back to their separate common rooms eventually.

"What's a top, Harry?"

He started to laugh breathlessly, taking Malfoy's hand in his and pressing a kiss to it gently.

"It's a small muggle toy used to amuse children. It spins around in a circle on the floor at a high rate of speed until it falls over. Not very interesting really. I just meant that you make me dizzy with needing you, like a spinning top."

Malfoy smiled, untying Harry's ankles, but leaving his wrists where they were for a moment.

"Do you think we have time for one more round before we eat?"

"Only if I get to tie you up this time," Harry teased him.

Malfoy shuddered, lust burning in his gray-blue eyes again as he untied his wrists quickly. Then he laid back on the bed where Harry had been, looking graceful and as sexy as a god come down to earth for a night with his mortal-lover.

Harry tied his wrists to the headboard with his Griffindor-colored striped tie, then tying his ankles to the bedposts quickly.

Malfoy smiled at him lazily, confusion filling his eyes as Harry reached out a hand into the air. A bottle of wine appeared in his outstretched hand, and he uncorked it quickly.

"What exactly are you doing, Harry?"

Harry smiled, his green eyes shining with mischief as he answered. "You'll see."

He tipped his head back, taking a swallow of wine quickly.

"Are you trying to get drunk?"

Harry rolled his eyes, putting the bottle down and pressing his lips to Malfoy's lightly, touching the tip of his tongue to his lips, seeking entrance.

He opened his mouth obediently, gasping as his mouth was flooded with wild-strawberry flavored wine. He swallowed it quickly, sucking every drop from Harry's tongue frantically, moaning into his mouth.

Malfoy slumped back limply into his bonds as Harry's lips left his, gasping again as a flash of cold hit his neck, running down his chest and pooling in his navel.

Then he felt heat on his neck as Harry kissed, licked and sucked the wine away, continuing down his chest in search of more.

Then he shuddered as Harry's tongue delved into his liquid strawberry-flavored navel teasingly.

"Close you eyes," he whispered softly.

Malfoy frowned, but obeyed him anyway.

He cried out, groaning and trying to escape his bonds as he felt the wine stream over his by now, rock-hard, extremely sensitive erection.

"Harry," he whimpered, the sound ending on a snarl as he felt his lips close over his shaft tightly, groaning with pleasure at the warm wetness of Harry's mouth as he suckled him gently.

Then he shuddered as the pressure increased, his hips arching off the bed as he cried out again, his mind consumed by agonized-joy as images of Harry's beautiful face flashed before his eyes, now wide open and hazy.

Malfoy screamed again as he got closer, his entire body tensed like a coiled spring about to explode. He groaned low, his back lifting off the bed as he started to come in a rush of sensations, colors dancing over his once again tightly-shut eyelids in a swirling, shapeless mass of beauty.

"Ugh, oh god!! Harry, please… Take me!!"

Malfoy gasped, cumming all over his hand when he touched his shaft gently.

He watched, stunned as Harry slid his hand over his own shaft, slicking himself up with Malfoy's cum.

Then Harry ran his other hand over him again, lifting to his lips to taste it, slipping himself into Malfoy at the same time.

"Mmm," he hummed deep in his throat, thrusting into his deeply, smiling at his lover's groan of lust and joy. "You cum tastes like the wine. Delicious…"

"Can I taste it?"

Harry's green eyes widened in shock at his request. He lifted his hand to Malfoy's mouth, shuddering as his lips closed over each of his fingers, sucking them clean gently. Harry moaned, pulling his hand away to kiss him eagerly, starting to thrust faster into him. They both came at almost the same time, slumping back onto the bed limply as they fought the exhaustion that tried to suck them down into sleep.

Harry sat up as soon as he had recovered, smiling at Malfoy's unhappy look as he pulled out of him.

"I don't know about you, Drake, but I should get cleaned up before I even think about eating anything. Shower with me?"

"Thanks to you, I'm covered in sticky, dried streaks of wine, so, yeah."

Harry smirked at him, his green eyes shining as he turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature as he spoke.

"Oh, come now, you know that you liked it, darling."

Malfoy shivered, a faint pink blush spreading over his face and neck.

"Yeah, it was pretty hot… How'd you think of that anyway?"

This time Harry blushed, his face embarrassed as he looked away. "I'd rather not tell you," he answered, untying Malfoy's hands quickly, stepping into the shower stall and closing the glass door. He shuddered, groaning as the hot water caressed his naked body and revived him a little.

Malfoy frowned, uncurling his body from the bed, and walking over to the shower. He opened the door and climbed in behind Harry silently, grabbing a bar of soap and putting his arms around him to slide it up his lover's wet chest gently.

Harry gasped in surprise, moaning as the soap slid over his already semi-erect cock.

"Oh, god, Drake… Do you think it's possible to die from to much sexual-arousal?"

"If it hasn't happened yet, then I doubt it will, love," Malfoy answered, laughing softly.

"It's not like we are the first couple to have sex, you know."

"I know, but maybe there's different rules for us. I mean, I always want you. Even when you're not with me, I'm still hard from just thinking about you. It gets painful unless I fix it myself… It's kind of embarrassing even though nobody knows why I'm constantly going to the bathroom in between classes…"

Malfoy laughed again, pressing his lips to Harry's face lightly.

"Me to, love. Me to." "Really?" "Yes."

"Wow, I thought I was just weird or something…"

"No," Malfoy whispered in his ear softly. "Now are you going to tell me where you got the wine idea?"

"I can't," he said, trying to pull away unsuccessfully.

"Why?" "It's to embarrassing, Drake. You'll laugh at me…"

"I won't. I promise, Harry. Please?…"

He shuddered in Malfoy's arms, closing his eyes at the familiar sexy-purr in his lover's voice. He didn't think he'd ever be able to resist that side of him.

"Fine," he sighed. "I got it from a book." "A book?"

"Yes. When I not here at Howarts, I sneak into muggle book stores wearing my invisibility cloak and steal romance books."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"No, Malfoy, I'm not. I'm not such a good little Griffindor like everyone here thinks I am. If I hadn't asked it not to, the sorting hat would have put me in Slytherin with you. Now I wish I had let it though…"

"Yeah? Well it would have been easier in a way, but it also would be a little weird.

I doubt the other Slytherin's would like us snogging all over the common room. And we would still have to come here anyway. We can't exactly have sex in the dorm room where anyone can walk in on us."

"Eww," Harry said, squirming as Malfoy washed off every inch of his body thoroughly.

"That's a bad picture. Especially if it was a girl. They can get into our dorms, we just can't get into theirs."

"How exactly do you know that?"

Harry smiled at the jealous tone in Malfoy's voice, stealing the bar of soap and starting to wash his sticky lover gently, his green eyes soft as the traveled the path of the soap with sexual-interest.

"Ron tried it once because he wanted to talk to Hermione about something.

It was really funny. The staircase collapsed, and he slid back down it like a slide."

Harry finished washing him, grabbing a big, fluffy-gray towel and starting to dry him off after turning off the shower.

"I can dry myself, you know," Malfoy said, amusement in his voice.

"I know," Harry said seriously. "I just like touching you, any way that I can."

He tossed the towel away, pressing his lips to Drake's neck tenderly.

"Your so beautiful… Come on," he continued, pulling back and grabbing another towel to dry himself. "Let's go eat something."

"Oh, no you don't," Malfoy said, grabbing the towel and finished drying Harry himself.

Then he tossed it away to, locking his arms around his waist and pressing his lips to Harry's in a hard, punishing kiss. "You don't tease me like that."

He smiled as Harry shifted closer eagerly, starting to shake, gasping with need, rocking his hips against Malfoy's unconsciously.

"Oh, god, Drake… You're killing me over here…"

He pulled back then, smirking as he pulled Harry from the still-warm shower-stall, leading him over to the table and pulling out his chair for him thoughtfully.

Harry sat down, a pouting expressing on his face.

"Your mean, Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed softly, the sexy-purr back in his voice as he sat down so close to Harry that their thighs were touching.

"I'll make you a deal," he said, picking up his fork and winding the steaming spaghetti around it and holding it in front of Harry's face. "I'll feed you and myself, and then we get back in the shower and have fun this time. Deal?"

Harry's eyes lit up with a slightly-scary light, and Malfoy started to feel nervous, like he wasn't in control of the situation anymore like he'd thought he would be.

Harry licked his lips, making Malfoy shudder. He leaned closer, opening his mouth as though he was going to eat the offered spaghetti, lifting his hand quickly to grab his wrist and move it to smear the warm sauce-covered noodles onto Malfoy's bare chest.

"Harry," he admonished him in annoyance, gasping as he leaned down to lick at his chest hungrily.

Harry grinned, unrepentant as he devoured the noodles, enjoying Malfoy's low groan as he sucked the sauce off his left nipple gently.

When it was gone, he looked up into Malfoy's blue-gray eyes, smiling impishly as though to say, what?

Malfoy just laughed at his expression, his eyes still hazy with lust.

Harry blinked when he put the fork down, picking up the plate and walking over to the bed. He lay down, sprawling out over it in his 'ravish me, Harry' look, dumping the spaghetti and meatballs all over his naked body.

"Get over here then. You started this, love."

Harry shuddered, standing up and grabbing the second plate, walking over to the bed and climbing onto it next to him quickly.

He spun the fork through the saucy-noodles on the plate, smiling when Malfoy opened his mouth, licking his lips and pulling the food off the fork, eating it quickly.

Then he groaned when Harry put the fork down and started to lick and suck the food off his chest eagerly.

He went back and forth between the two, alternately eating off of and feeding Malfoy until the spaghetti was gone. Then they got out of bed and back into the shower to wash each other off again.

"Your sort of silly, Harry. You know that, right?" Malfoy asked him playfully, sliding the bar of soap over his lovers bare back since it was facing him.

"But it's a good kid of silly, though. I like it."

"Yeah," Harry answered, blushing slightly. "There was nothing silly about the way you were just moaning a minute ago though."

Malfoy laughed softly, his gray-blue eyes soft. "No, I wouldn't imagine so.

You drive me crazy with lust, o chosen one."

"Don't call me that," Harry mumbled, leaning his forehead against the shower stall and closing his eyes. "I don't like it. I'm going to kill Voldemort's skinny-ass because I want to, not because it's my destiny. He needs killing. He's practically begging for it. Anyway, I can't help it that everything tastes better on you…"

Malfoy frowned in concern at the unhappy, emotionless tone in Harry's voice. He put down the bar of soap, kissing the back of his neck gently.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. I… I just wish that people could see me as a person and not 'the boy who lived'. I just want to be me. Just Harry. That's who I am. I was only a baby when my parents were killed. It's bad enough that it happened, but everyone mentions it all the time. They think I can't hear them, but I do. It hurts me. I don't think that it's too much to ask that they just see me. It's not like who I am is so awful, or anything. I mean, other then my habit of stealing romance books. But nobody knows that but you anyway…"

Malfoy put his arms around him, pulling him close comfortingly.

"I see _you_, Harry. But there is no 'just Harry' about it. The word just doesen't

work in connection with your name. Your much to beautiful for that, my darling."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Truly," Malfoy answered softly, taking his hand and pulling him back toward the bed, clean now of spaghetti sauce thanks to the room of requirements magic.

"Now love me once more…"

"Always, Drake, always…"

They made love again slowly, tenderly, drawing it out as long as they could because they knew that they would have to leave soon after. Be alone again, yet surrounded by the other boys in their dorms.

Harry sighed softly, closing his eyes, laying his head on Malfoy's bare chest.

He smiled sadly, running his hand through Harry's beautiful black hair gently.

"We should go…"

"Just a few more minutes?" Harry pleaded, pressing a kiss to Malfoy's hand lovingly.

"Alright, love. Just a few more minutes."

Harry nodded, sighing again and relaxing slightly, though Malfoy noticed that he was still tense.

"What is it, Harry?"

He frowned, his green eyes nervous.

"I need to tell you something… Just promise that you won't be upset, alright?"

"I can't know that until you tell me, babe."

"Right. Ron and Hermione know about us, Drake. I didn't tell them, I promise.

Hermione guessed it, and Ron only knows because he was there when she said it. I know they won't tell anyone though…"

"I frankly don't give a damn if they do tell. This secrecy stuff is shit. It's not like we are ashamed of our love. If it wasn't for Voldemort, I'd leave right now and wake up the whole damn castle to tell them that you're mine, Harry."

Harry smiled; love and joy shining in his eyes at Malfoy's declaration, rubbing his face against his chest and purring like a contented cat.

"Your so sexy when you get all possessive, Drake…"

They kissed once more, a long, sweet kiss, sadness on their faces as they left the room of requirement separately before they could get caught out after curfew.


	9. Chapter 9 More Problems

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 9 – More Problems

Harry walked into the dorm room silently, sitting down on his bed and starting to remove his sneakers. Ron was studying him from his bed, his eyes unreadable.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you? It's almost curfew time."

"I know," he answered, climbing under the covers without bothering to change into his pajamas first. He was aware that the other Griffindor's were listening intently.

"Well, you seem happier, at least."

"Yeah, but it won't last," Harry answered softly, sadness in his voice as he took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table carefully. "Love is a constant ride of highs and lows. It's like a drug. Once you start it's almost impossible to stop. And even if you can stop, it'll tear you apart to do it… Your lucky that you have Hermione, Ron."

"Yeah, " Ron answered, his voice sounding strange to Harry's ears.

"She's such a treasure."

He looked at him in confusion. "But she is, Ron. She's really smart, nice when she wants to be, and she loves you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure that I love her anymore…"

Harry looked at him in confusion, then his eyes turned tortured as he understood.

"Oh, Ron, no. You can't… I mean, Hermione is the one for you-"

"Shut up, Harry," Ron snapped, pain in his eyes. "Just shut up. I can love whoever I want to love, no matter how hopeless it is…"

Then he blinked as Harry pushed his covers off, putting his glasses on again and going to the foot of his bed quickly. He knelt on the floor, unlocking his trunk with the invisible key on a chain around his neck, opening it and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

Then he relocked the trunk, pulling on his sneakers and shoving his wand into his schoolbag.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Neville asked in concern. "You can't leave. You'll get caught out after curfew and get detention."

"I won't get caught," he answered, slinging his schoolbag onto his shoulder.

"I can't stay here tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow in classes."

He grabbed the cloak, pulling it over himself and vanished from sight. The other Griffindor's looked stunned as they heard Harry leave the room, but Ron merely looked angry and sad.

* * * * *

Malfoy lay in his bed, trying and failing to fall asleep. Even thinking about Harry didn't help much, mostly just making him even more dejected because he wasn't here.

Then he gasped softly as he felt an invisible hand touch his gently.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Goyle called from the bed next to his.

"Nothing," he snapped, trying to sound normal. "Go to sleep you idiot."

"Alright," he answered simply, living down to what his chosen leader had just called him.

"Harry?" Malfoy whispered, hardly daring to hope that he was right.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "Move over?"

"Alright." He moved onto his side in the bed, pulling the covers back so Harry could crawl in beside him, sliding his arms around him and pulling the blankets over them both.

"This is weird. I can't see you."

"Yeah," he laughed in answer. "Stupid invisibility cloak for helping me get in here."

"Why are you here anyway? Not that I'm complaining. And how did you get in?"

"Ever since I got my dad's old cloak I've used it to learn the Slytherin password," he explained in whispers. "I used to pretend that I would sneak in here like this and beg you to love me… But I never got up the courage to actually do it… And I don't want to talk about why I'm here right now. It'll take too long to explain, and just make me more upset then I already am. I just couldn't stay in my dorm… I think I might have to find somewhere else to sleep… Maybe the room of requirement even…"

"Why?" Malfoy asked in a hard voice. "Did they find out how your are, and now they don't want you to stay there because of it?"

"No, that's not it. Only Ron, Hermione and Ginny know."

"Wait, why does Ron's sister know? Isn't she younger then the rest of us?"

"Yes, by a year. But… I had to tell her because she told me that she loves me. I had to make her understand that there was no chance of her having a future with me as anything other then a friend."

"Oh," Malfoy said, trying and failing to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"So you're not going to tell me why I can't sleep in your dorm anymore?"

"I promise I will, Drake. When it doesen't matter anymore.

I'm working on fixing a mistake I made, I'll think of something. But I'm pretty tired right now. I think you wore me out tonight…"

Malfoy finally smiled, laughing softly and pressing his lips to Harry's temple gently.

"I think we wore each other out tonight, love."

Harry grinned as well, nodding and snuggling closer to him, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep in his lover's arms trustingly.

* * * * *

Malfoy woke the next morning when he felt Harry's arms wrap around him and his lips at his throat. The cloak had fallen off his face during the night, so he put his hands on either side of Harry's head and tugged him up to press his lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Malfoy smiled when he snuggled against him, kissing him back eagerly. He pulled back reluctantly, brushing the hair away from Harry's face and putting his glasses back on for him thoughtfully.

"Thanks."

"No problem, love. You should go before the others wake up."

"Well I would, but your underlings are already awake. You might want to handle that soon."

"What is he doing here, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked. "He's not supposed to be here."

"Yeah," Goyle said. "Maybe we could get him expelled for it?"

"Shut your mouths," Malfoy snapped, sitting up and putting an arm around Harry's shoulders in an obviously possessive gesture.

"You'll do nothing of the kind, or anything else to get him in any kind of trouble.

Harry is _mine_. You won't touch him, or talk to him unless I say otherwise. Understood?

He's going to be sleeping here with me from now on, and you won't tell anyone.

If you even think about it, and I'll know believe me, I'll se my father no you and your family. He won't believe anything that you say anyway."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded, looking terrified at the thought as they got up to dress for class quickly.

"Sorry, love," Malfoy whispered, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead gently.

"Over excessive possessiveness and threats is all they understand.

You don't mind, do you?"

"Are you kidding," Harry asked in surprise, kissing him as he stood up to grab his bag, shoving his invisibility cloak into it. "Your brilliant. I can really stay here at night?"

"Of course, darling. Nobody here would dare go against me because of who my father is. I'll tell them all once your gone. See you tonight?"

"Yes. I'd better get some clothes while I'm changing before class. Nobody can get into my trunk anyway as I have the key around my neck at all times."

"Really? I've never seen it."

Harry smiled, his green eyes mischievous. "That's because it, and its chain, are invisible to everyone but me."

"Wow, you're paranoid. You really should be in Slytherin, Harry."

"I know. See you tonight, Drake."

They kissed again, longer this time, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle's looks of disgust.

Then Harry left reluctantly, his green eyes soft with love as he looked back once at him.

He smiled when Malfoy mouthed the words I love you, whispering it back to him as he shut the door behind him silently. He pulled on the cloak again, sneaking out the main door and heading back to the Griffindor common room to change before classes.

* * * * *

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked him over breakfast. "Ron said that you left after curfew and never came back last night."

Ron was sitting down the table with his brothers and Ginny, tossing alternately angry and pleading looks at Harry while he ate.

"I can't sleep there anymore, Hermione. I found somewhere else to stay, that's all."

"Where? And why not?"

"It doesen't matter where. And I can't stay there because Ron is confused about his feelings ever since I kissed him. Hopefully if I stay away from him for a while, he'll stabilize and remember that you're the right one for him. You always have been.

Your perfect for each other, Hermione. And even if I did like Ron that way, which I don't, I love Malfoy with all my heart and soul. He's the only one for me. Forever…"

"Alright. I understand, but I think you should at least ask Dumbledore's permission to sleep where you are. Just so you won't get in trouble for it. And can you at least tell me where you're staying in case there's an emergency and I have to find you?

I swear that I won't tell anyone."

Harry sighed, his eyes sad and slightly nervous.

"Okay, I'll ask him, I promise. After lunch. And I'm staying with Malfoy.

I can't give you the password, because I don't know it," he lied. "You'll just have to ask one of the Slytherin's to get me for you."


	10. Chapter 10 An Unexpected Choice

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

And a huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first one to read my story. You ROCK!!

Chapter 10 – An Unexpected Choice

After lunch Harry walked over to Professor Dumbledore nervously.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, sir?"

"Oh, of course, Harry. What is it?"

"I was just curious… That is, I wanted to know…

Has anyone ever changed houses before?"

"Well, it's rare, but not unheard of. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if… I could change, sir."

"Oh, really? Why? Are you no longer happy in Griffindor?"

"I don't know… I used to be, sir. But now I think that I might have made a mistake when I asked the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin… Now that I know more about it, I feel like I really do belong there…"

"Well, I'll speak to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape about it, but I don't see why not."

"I forgot about Snape," Harry sighed. "He'll never agree to it. He hates me, sir."

"He doesen't hate you, Harry. He may not like you, but there is a difference. I'll talk to him, I promise."

"Thank you, sir. I guess that's all I can ask for…"

* * * * *

Harry was surprised when Professor McGonagall stopped him in the hallway to talk to him.

"Professor Dumbledore informed me that you wish to change houses, Potter."

"Um… Yes, I do, Professor."

"May I ask why this is so? Are not all of your friends in Griffindor?"

"I'm just not happy in Griffindor anymore, Professor. I'm sorry. And… my partner is in Slytherin."

"You mean your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, knowing better then to explain the truth to her. "Sort of."

He knew adults weren't as tolerant of that stuff as others his age, and Professor McGonagall had to be pretty old.

Not as old as Professor Dumbledore, but still old from his perspective.

"Very well, Potter. If Professor Snape agrees, then you may be in Slytherin.

But, you know that you will have to get new ties and scarves. The school is not obligated to pay for them for you."

"I'll pay," Harry answered quickly. It would be worth whatever it cost to be able to be with Malfoy at night without any chance that he would get in trouble for it.

"I shall inform Professor Dumbledore then."

"Thank you, Professor. And… you're not upset with me, are you?"

"Of course not, Potter. I shall certainly miss having you in my house, but if this is what you need, then as your teacher, I want what is best for you."

"Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall nodded, leaving him standing there alone hardly daring to hope that it would be this easy.

Then Professor Snape found him.

* * * * *

"Potter," he said by way of greeting, his eyes and voice void of any emotion.

"I have been informed that you wish to leave your house for mine. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Professor, I do."

"Might I inquire as to why? Not that I care. It's quite impossible."

Harry's face went white, his lack of sleep finally catching up with him all of the sudden. He swayed on his feet, gasping as he tried and failed to catch himself.

* * * * *

Snape reached out to catch him automatically, his heart clenching in his chest as he looked at Harry's face. His eyes were so like his mother's. Lily.

God, how he loved her. He frowned, trying to distance himself.

"What is wrong with you, Potter?" he snapped. "Are you ill?"

"I don't know… I don't think so…"

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he realized that he might fail. "Please, Professor, I need to be in your house. I made a mistake when I asked the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin. It knew that I really belonged there, but I wouldn't listen…"

"No. Now I think that you need to go to the hospital wing, Potter."

"I'll be fine, Professor. Just please let me be in Slytherin," he pleaded, the tears in his eyes spilling over onto his pale cheeks.

"Oh, very well, you stubborn fool. But I'll make sure that you'll regret your choice."

Harry sighed in relief, some color retuning to his face as he smiled.

Nothing could make me regret it, but I'll look forward to your superior efforts…"

Then Harry passed out in Snape's arms.

* * * * *

Hermione sat by Harry's bed in the hospital wing, her eyes worried, but also curious at the same time as she watched Malfoy take his hand in his and press his lips to it gently.

Harry smiled as he woke, confusion filling his green eyes as he opened them slowly.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was talking to Snape…"

"Snape carried you here, Harry," Hermione explained. "You passed out while you were talking to him. That's all I know."

"What happened, Harry?" Malfoy asked softly, his gray-blue eyes concerned. "Are you alright?"

"My heads hurts…"

"Yes, I'm sure it does. I'm here for you, love."

"I know. I love you…"

"I love you to," Malfoy said, smiling slightly as he leaned closer to kiss Harry's forehead gently. He pulled back just as Madam Palmfry came back into the room, staring in surprise at the scene before her.

"What are you doing here, dear?"

"I went to get him," Hermione answered, looking slightly nervous as to what Malfoy might say about it.

"Harry's my friend," he continued, leaning back in his chair casually.

"Really? Well, nobody would ever suspect that."

"That's how they want it to be," Hermione supplied, coming to their rescue quickly.

"Because of you-know-who, you know. He doesen't want to have to worry about him being threatened, to try and hurt Harry by hurting Malfoy. You know he'd try to do it."

"Yes, I see. That man is a monster, if man he can be called. I wonder if his life would have taken the path it has if someone had offered him love, or even just simple friendship. Most people don't understand the effect that they can have on another person just by showing them that someone cares about them. It's so sad… I've been told that he was such a beautiful boy…"

"Madam Palmfry?" Malfoy said, trying not to look impatient.

"Oh, yes dear?" "Will Harry be alright?" "Yes. Yes, of course."

"But… What happened to make him pass out?"

"It was many things, wasn't it, Harry dear?"

Harry nodded, lowering his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see Malfoy and Hermione's accusing looks.

"I assume that you haven't been eating enough for someone of your size? Nor have you been getting enough sleep?"

"No, I haven't," Harry admitted quietly, blinking when he realized that Malfoy was still holding his hand under the blanket because he squeezed it gently.

"I never feel much like eating when I'm stressed… And… Lately I've been stressed almost all the time… But that should change soon now. And I'll be able to sleep better to…"

"Oh, yes," Madam Palmfry said. "I heard that you are no longer in Griffindor. You're free to go to your new dorm room and rest when you feel up to moving. Professor Dumbledore gave instructions that you are to be excused from classes for the rest of the day."

"What do you mean Harry's not in Griffindor anymore?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Malfoy was looking stunned, but his eyes were hopeful.

Harry sighed softly, squeezing his hand under the blanket. "I'm in Slytherin now, Hermione. I just thought it was for the best. I'm still going to sit with you in class though, I promise."

"Alright, Harry," Hermione said, her brown eyes concerned. "If you think that's best. What do you want me to do about Ron?"

"Just love him, Hermione. And… Tell him… That I'm sorry, please?"

"I will, Harry. I promise."

"Thank you. I think I should go rest now. Will you come with me, Malfoy? Just incase I pass out again on the way up?"

"Of course."

He stood up, accepting Malfoy's arm around his waist, pretending that he needed the support since Madam Palmfry was watching them leave.

Hermione left to go to classes.

* * * * *

Harry sat down on his new bed, getting up again when Malfoy gestured for him to move, pulling out his wand and waving it.

"What are you doing, Drake?"

He smiled at him, still waving his wand gracefully. "You really think I'm going to let you sleep that far away from me after last night?"

Harry blinked as the bed lifted from the floor, floating over next to Malfoy's bed and settling down next to it, making a two-person bed. There was a faint glowing around it, but it faded quickly.

"Now, in bed with you, love."

Harry nodded, climbing into the bed.

Malfoy put his wand away, pulling the covers up over him and kissing his forehead gently.

"I'll see you at dinner time, alright? I'll bring you something. Sleep now. Promise?"

"I promise," Harry managed to say with a straight face, when all he really wanted ot do was burst out laughing at Malfoy's parental tone of voice.

"Good. I'll see you later then."

"Malfoy?"

He looked back from the door in surprise, already used to Harry calling him Drake now. He actually liked it, and wondered why he had never thought of that before.

"Yes? What is it, Harry darling?"

"Your sort of making me feel like a sick-child with the whole tucking-me-in, kiss-on-the- forehead thing. Any chance that I can get a real kiss?"

Malfoy blinked, then he started to laugh softly as he walked back to the side of the bed.

He pressed him lips to Harry's lightly at first, then he deepened the kiss gently.

Malfoy smiled, pulling back when he shivered and moaned softly.

"I think that's enough until tonight, babe. You need to rest," Malfoy said sternly, but his gray-blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. "See you soon, love."

Harry smiled, nodded as he closed his eyes. "Yeah. I love you, Drake."

"I love you to, Harry. I have got to think up a cool name that only I can call you like mine…"

He left, closing the door behind him and smiling at the sound of Harry's soft laughter.


	11. Chapter 11 Back On Track

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

And a huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first one to read my story. You ROCK!!

Chapter 11 – Back On Track

"What do you mean Harry isn't coming?" Ron asked, his face concerned.

"He's not feeling well, Ron," Hermione sighed. "Dumbledore excused him from classes. It wouldn't make sense for him to come to dinner. I'm sure that he'll be better tomorrow."

"Well, he's still going to eat, isn't he? I mean, that's why he collapsed in the first place."

"Malfoy isn't here. I'm sure he got permission to take him something to eat and stay with him."

"What, in the Griffindor dorm?"

"No, Ron, in Malfoy's dorm. Harry has… He transferred to Slytherin so that he could be with Malfoy more."

"What?!!" Ron asked, looking stunned. "I don't understand what that rich, stuck-up, moron has that I don't."

"Well, to begin with, a heart," Hermione snapped, her brown eyes full of pain and sadness.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you're hurting me, Ron. I love you… I always have. And now I feel like you've forgotten everything that we've shared together because of one kiss from another. A kiss that's passion was never truly meant for you…"

Ron frowned at her words, his eyes widening in surprise when hers filled with unshed tears. He stood up abruptly, taking her by the hand and leading her from the great hall quickly.

"If I'm so important to you, Hermione, then fight for me. Make me forget about it."

"How?" she asked, her voice sounding defeated.

"Kiss me?"

Her eyes were nervous and unsure, but she reminded herself how much she loved him, pressing her lips to Ron's gently.

When he responded hesitantly she deepened the kiss, grabbing his robes to pull him closer, using the kiss to prove how much she loved him.

Hermione pulled back when he shuddered, smiling at him happily.

Ron pulled her closer then, kissing him again.

"I'm sorry that I've been so stupid, Hermione…"

"No, Ron, it wasn't stupid, just impossible. Most of the best dreams usually are…"


	12. Chapter 12 You Are My Future

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first one to read my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**And a big hug to Cheryl Dyson!! You were a big part of my inspiration for this story. I know it will never be as good as your Escort story, but hopefully I haven't completely dishonored you by mentioning your name here. You are so amazing!! I can't wait for more of your story!!**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course.**

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching bounce off**

Chapter 12 – You Are My Future

Malfoy sat on their new bed across from Harry, watching him eat slowly like he had told him to.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Ravenous," Malfoy answered, lust clear in his gray-blue eyes as he spoke.

Harry blushed, smiling at him. "I meant for food, not me, Drake."

"No. I already ate on the way up here so that I could have the pleasure of just watching you."

"That doesen't make sense."

"It doesen't?" Malfoy purred softly, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"I love watching you eat, and anything else that you can do with that sexy mouth of yours, darling."

Harry's eyes widened, his blush fading as Malfoy sat back with a smile.

Then his smile faded as he saw Harry's face.

"Are you alright, love? You look pale again."

"I'm fine, except that you just made all my blood shift direction," he explained, shifting on the bed and palming himself between his legs. "Oww…"

He expected Malfoy to laugh, so he was surprised when he groaned softly, grabbing Harry's hand to stop him. Then he moved it out of the way, stroking him through his pajama bottoms gently.

"I can't watch you do that, or I'll explode right here."

"Oh, really?" Harry said in a breathless voice, pushing his hand aside and doing it again.

Malfoy shuddered, trying to stop him, but he just moved back out of reach quickly.

"No," he protested, shaking as he tried and failed to look away. "Harry, stop!!"

"Don't think so," he teased him, stiffening as he started to stroke himself faster.

Malfoy moaned, wincing as he unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside, stroking his already-aroused shaft as he watched Harry do the same.

Harry gasped then, shuddering as he came in a rush.

Malfoy had lain back on his side of the bed, yanking his pants down quickly and gripping himself tightly in his fist, barely noticing Harry's watching him as he cried out, his back arching off the bed as he came, his cum getting all over his hand and stomach.

"Oh, god, Harry," he whispered, his eyes closed as he recovered slowly.

Then he gasped, jumping when Harry started to lick him clean gently, his green eyes eager as he tasted him.

He groaned again, shuddering as he pushed Harry's head away reluctantly, standing and pulling his pants back up, rebuttoning them quickly.

"I think that you need to change those pants and finish eating so we can get to the room of requirement."

Harry blushed, nodding. "Yeah…"

* * * * *

Harry lay on his back on the large bed with his eyes closed, frowning in confusion when he felt something soft touch his face. Then he shivered as the feeling traveled down his neck in a gentle caress, continuing to his bare chest and circling his left nipple.

He moaned faintly as it drifted over his stomach, gasping and clenching his fists when it brushed his shaft lightly. Harry shuddered, moaning again as his back arched off the bed, trying to get closer to that amazing feeling.

"Oh, god, Drake!! What on earth are you touching me with that could possibly feel so good, yet so frustrating at the same time?"

Malfoy smiled, his gray-blue eyes filled with arousal as he watched Harry trembling with need from his actions.

"I'm not telling you," he answered, bending down to whisper in his ear erotically.

"Not yet. Cum for me, Harry darling. I want to see you lose control once more…"

Harry groaned, screaming as he came quickly, Malfoy's beautiful voice driving him over the edge, rolling onto his stomach and spending himself on the sheets.

Then he gasped, crying out again as he felt Malfoy's hands on his ass, parting it gently and starting to lick his entrance to ready it.

He smiled, slipping his tongue inside him shallowly, deciding to go deeper as Harry started to shake, his entire body trembling as he moaned the sexiest moan that Malfoy had ever heard from him.

"Drake!!" Harry screamed, his green eyes filled with lust as he swayed on his hands and knees like a tree in a hurricane wind when Malfoy started to thrust his warm, wet tongue in and out of him quickly. "I can't take much more… Please?!!"

Malfoy nodded, stopping reluctantly as he moved up and into position behind him.

He thrust deeper then he had before, feeling bad and starting to pull back when Harry winced in pain.

"No, Drake!!" he pleaded, tightening himself purposefully around Malfoy's shaft.

"Don't. I need you…"

"But I hurt you, babe."

"I don't care. I'll be fine. Just don't leave me… I couldn't bear it. I only need a minute to adjust…"

"Are you sure, Harry?" "Yes. I promise. It's already fading."

Malfoy smiled reluctantly as Harry tried to reassure him, reaching a hand around to caress him between his legs gently.

He shivered, relaxing again as the pain left, replaced quickly as arousal returned.

Harry groaned, shuddering as he felt his lips on the back of his neck.

"Are you ready then, love?"

"Yes," he answered, the word turning into a scream of pure-pleasure as Malfoy pulled almost all of the way out of him, thrusting back in again.

It was over quickly, and Harry collapsed in sudden exhaustion, rolling over onto his back on the bed. Malfoy smiled, closing his eyes as he lay down as well, placing his blonde-haired head on his lover's stomach. Harry sighed, reaching out a hand to stroke his beautiful hair.

"Drake?" "Yes, darling?"

"Do you… ever feel like you don't understand people? Like the way that they think is completely different from you? That they see the things you say and do in another way then you intended it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like Ginny, I suppose. I've always been nice to her, but as a friend, you know?

Because I can't see anything else, all I see is you. But she took it to mean something completely different, and then she all of the sudden tells me that she loves me.

I felt like, what do you want me to do about it? I can't help that you feel for me as more then a friend. I don't get it. I mean, she's like a little sister to me.

You like her sometimes, and she sometimes cute, in a slightly annoying way.

But after a while, you just want to scream at her to go away and leave you be…"

Malfoy laughed softly, sitting up and pulling him close, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I can't really help, Harry, except by loving you, and you know I do.

I've never been close to anyone but you. I used to think that my father was a great man once, but then I found out that he wasn't so great after all…"

"How did you find out?" Harry asked sympathetically.

Malfoy flinched, shaking his head slowly, his face paler then usual.

"Not tonight, pet. I don't like to talk about it… He hurt me, that's all that matters.

Nothing life threatening," He added hastily, seeing the murderous look in Harry's green eyes. "My mother stopped him when she could by knocking him out with magic.

But… Sometimes the worst pain is emotional in origin…"

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. He drew Malfoy closer, kissing him gently, lovingly.

"I wish that I could take all your pain away…"

"No. I wish that I could take your pain away as well, but I can't. And even if I could, you wouldn't be as you are today. You would still be you, except without your pain.

But you might not want me in that 'better' world. How can you know that what happened to you as a child didn't effect your choices that strongly?

You would be happier now, but I would be alone. You might have refused my feelings for you the day I told you of them. My pain is in my past, where it belongs. You are my

future, Harry. As long as I have your love, I can go on fighting what's left of the pain of what my father did to me."

Harry blinked at his words, his green eyes thoughtful.

"No, I don't think it did. I chose to be this way. It was my choice to make, and I think I would have made it even if my parents had lived.

Fate knew that we belonged together, it would have happened anyway.

I couldn't live in a world where I didn't need you.

I will always need you, Draco Malfoy."

"As I will always need you, Harry Potter."

"Yes. And besides, females are too soft. I like to feel hard-muscles beneath me.

Or above me. I'm not really picky about positions…"

Malfoy blinked at his words, then he started to laugh, shaking Harry with the depth of it, as he had his head resting on his stomach again.

"God, I love you, Harry. I never know what you're going to say next."

"Neither do I, Drake. Neither do I…"

* * * * *

They went back to the Slytherin common room, walking in and sitting down on opposite sides of the bed to remove their shoes. Crabbe and Goyle were there, their heads close together as they spoke in whispers to each other. Crabbe laughed at whatever Goyle had said, but he glanced up at Malfoy as he did so.

"Are you making fun of me you two?" he asked coldly.

"What?" Goyle gasped in surprise. "No, Malfoy. We would never."

"Well then what are you talking about that is so amusing?" he snapped testily.

"We can't tell you," Crabbe answered, his face nervous as he looked down.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's not… If our fathers found out they would kill us…" Goyle tried to explain.

"We wouldn't care, but…"

"You don't want to die," Harry continued softly.

"You want to live, because you love…"

Malfoy was staring at Harry in confusion, his gray-blue eyes annoyed.

"What on earth are you talking about, Potter?"

He smiled, taking Malfoy's hand and placing it on his chest over his heart, pressing his to Malfoy's as well, nodding his head toward Crabbe and Goyle.

He frowned, understanding lighting up his eyes suddenly, his face turning shocked.

"No. It can't be, Harry. Surely I would have noticed if that were so. I've been around these two for years."

"We hid it from everyone," Crabbe answered, reaching over to take Goyle's hand affectionately.

"Why?" Malfoy asked sharply. "I may not like you much, but you could have trusted me."

"Easy, Draco," Harry whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"They haven't done anything different then we have. They're only trying to protect each other from the ones who don't understand, or hate people like us for no other reason then how we chose to love… We need to support each other, darling, not push each other away the way that they do. Think about it, we could be friends. Do things together, look out for each other. What do you think?"

Malfoy sighed, his expression lovingly-exasperated as he looked into Harry's mesmerizing green eyes, but he understood what it was that he was trying to say.

"Very well, love. I know what you mean. Just don't get to friendly with them, alright?

I don't like being jealous, it makes me feel petty and insecure."

"That's silly," Harry said, kissing his lips gently. "I love you. No other could hold as much appeal for me as you do. It's not about our physical-love, as amazing as you know that is. And physical-appearance doesen't matter to me either, but of course you're beautiful outside as well as in.

It's you. It has always been you, Drake. It's your beautiful-soul that calls me to you.

I feel it, in my heart, in my soul…"

All three of them were staring at him in stunned-silence, amazed at his eloquent declaration of love.

Malfoy's gray-blue eyes were hazy as he pressed his forehead to Harry's, nuzzling his nose with his gently.

"God, Harry," he whispered, his voice hoarse with need. "If we were anywhere but here I'd jump you right now…"

He smiled, his green eyes clouding over as well.

"That's alright. I'll take what I can get."

They bother shuddered, their lips meeting in a passionate, burning-to-the-soul kiss. They panted heavily when they finally pulled apart reluctantly, still leaning against each other for support as they trembled with their restrained need.

"We need to do some homework before we go to sleep, or we will probably get kicked out of Hogwarts soon," Harry commented worriedly.

"Who cares?" Malfoy said seriously. "We'll get jobs. Move in together. It would be great."

"We can't, Drake. It would be wonderful, but we need to stay and learn to get experience.

In order to get anywhere in life, you need an education.

I need it more then most if I'm going to succeed in my mission so that we can live together free of fear that _he_ will find us.

I don't want to live like that anymore, and you don't deserve it.

What if we have more then just us someday?

I know that I could never knowingly endanger a child like my parents did with me…"


	13. Chapter 13 The Solution

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**And a big hug to Cheryl Dyson!! You were a big part of my inspiration for this story. I know it will never be as good as your Escort story, but hopefully I haven't completely dishonored you by mentioning your name here. You are so amazing!! I can't wait for more of your story!!**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off **

Chapter 13 The Solution

"Me and Ron are together now," Hermione whispered to Harry in potions class.

"Really? That's brilliant. I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks. So, how are you and Malfoy getting on?"

"Great. Amazing, even. It just keeps getting better. We have a couple we hang out with now sometimes, guys like us. It's nice to have people we can be ourselves with without getting looks of disgust or hatred for it.

I never realized what a gift a simple kiss is, or even just holding hands without having to be afraid of what others will say or do. Not that I care what anyone thinks of our love,

But the looks and comments still hurt. That's why nobody knows here.

I get enough of it at the Dursley's, and I don't even have a boyfriend there.

I don't think I'm going back there this summer.

I'll have to find somewhere else to stay I suppose… I have no idea where though…"

Maybe I can help you with that," Hermione suggested as they left when class ended.

"Really? That would be great, but how?"

"You haven't been paying attention lately, but Fred and George have been saying that they are going to get their own place for weeks.

To start their joke-shop, you know.

I don't think they would mind in you wanted to stay with them this summer.

They'll probably need help with the shop."

"That's a great idea, Hermione. Thanks.

I'll ask them about it after classes are over.

If you see them, could you tell them to wait for me?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Alright. See you and Ron later, right?"

"Yes. Do you mind if Ginny comes along? Her and Dean broke up again.

She honestly doesen't seem to upset about it though..."

"I guess so, but I'm bringing Malfoy if he doesen't slither his way out of it."

"Alright. See you both later, Harry."

* * * * *

"Why exactly do you want to stay with us, Harry?" Fred asked him curiously.

"Yeah," George commented. "You never struck me as a joker.

You're the more serious, deep-thinker type, even if you used to think that we were funny."

"I still do," Harry interjected hastily. "It's just… I've had a lot on my mind lately.

Please guys, I wouldn't ask if it weren't really important.

I'll work all day and pay for my own food.

I only want certain nights and weekends off. But I can't go back to the Dursley's.

I wouldn't be able to see him there-"

Harry gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth, his green eyes horrified at what had slipped out, starting to back away from them quickly.

"Wait, Harry," George said.

"You can trust us," Fred promised, touching his sleeve to stop him from leaving.

"Your our friend. What were you going to say?"

He shuddered as if a cold-wind had touched him, pulling away from his hand,

But he didn't move except to bow his head to look at his feet.

Then he stiffened, straightening his spine to look up at them directly.

"I want to stay with you so that I can see my boyfriend over the summer. I'm gay."

The twins stood there, frozen with shock at his explanation as they looked at each other.

"I'm trusting you to keep this a secret. I don't need the hatred for how I am here to, that's why I've kept it a secret all these years.

Nobody at Hogwarts knows but my boyfriend, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle, and now you two. I don't want anyone else to know unless it's absolutely necessary.

Can you imagine what would happen if that cow Rita Skeeter Found out?

I'm trying not to picture the awful headlines and Verbal abuse."

"Say no more, Harry," Fred said, after he had picked his jaw up off the floor.

"You're secret is safe," George continued. "And of course you can stay with us.

You're hired."

"Thanks, guys. I'm really grateful.

It's only for one summer anyway, then I can get my own place."


	14. Chapter 14 The Proposal Vow

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**And a big hug to Cheryl Dyson!! You were a big part of my inspiration for this story. I know it will never be as good as your Escort story, but hopefully I haven't completely dishonored you by mentioning your name here. You are so amazing!! I can't wait for more of your story!!**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 14 The Proposal Vow

"Why do I have to go with you to see your friends?" Malfoy asked in annoyance.

"And don't you think Slytherins hanging out with Griffindors is just a little suspicious?"

Harry sighed, sliding his arms around him.

"You don't have to do anything, Drake, but I do want you to come with me.

And as for suspicion, that's why were meeting behind Hagrid's hut, out of sight of the castle. Nobody ever goes there anyway but teachers and me, Hermione and Ron."

"Oh, so I do have a choice? You don't just expect me to dance to do your slightest whim?"

Harry gasped, his arms going limp and his face pale as he recoiled as though he had struck him, swaying against his chest weakly.

Then Malfoy's arms were around him, holding Harry's trembling body tight against his.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, pressing his lips to Harry's neck.

"I didn't mean that. I love you, and I would do anything for you.

You know that, right?"

"Yes," he answered, burying his head against Malfoy's chest as he pulled him even closer. "And I would do anything for you, Drake."

"Will you marry me?"

Harry's green eyes widened as he lifted his head to stare at him in shocked-pleasure.

"Well, I mean, yes, of course. But… Now? We aren't even of age yet."

"No, not now," Malfoy answered, his gray-blue eyes soft as he smiled.

"Think of it as a long engagement.

We'll get married as soon as Voldemort is dead for good, alright?

I know that it could be years still, but I can wait.

I've already waited four years for you, Harry."

Harry nodded, smiling to now as he got over the shock of Malfoy's sudden proposal quickly. "Alright."

Then he blinked as Malfoy went down on one knee in front of him, taking his left hand in both of his gently, staring up into his face as though he was looking at his entire world.

"I love you, Harry James Potter," Malfoy said in his strong, beautiful voice.

"Will you marry me as soon as Voldemort is no more, his evil presence forever gone from this earth, and promise to love, cherish and care for me forever?"

"I will, I do," Harry promised, his voice trembling slightly, his green eyes looking wet with moisture as he stared back into Malfoy's gray-blue ones.

Malfoy slid a hand into his robe pocket, pulling something out.

He opened his hand, smiling at Harry's reaction to the ring.

It was a simple band of silver, but engraved on the inside with magic were five words.

'You have my heart. Drake.'

"Nobody but you can see the words," Malfoy explained, sliding it onto the ring finger of Harry's left hand, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to his palm lovingly.

"And none can see the ring but those who know."

"I don't have a ring for you though…"

He shook his head, putting his hand in his pocket again, dropping a second silver ring into Harry's hand.

"Now you do."

Harry smiled, then his face turned serious again as he looked at the ring in his hand.

He pulled out his wand, using it to write something inside the band carefully.

When he was finished he got down on his knees as well, staring into Malfoy's beautiful face.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. Will you marry me as soon as Voldemort is no more, his evil presence forever gone from this earth, to love, cherish and care for me forever?"

"Yes. Always."

Malfoy grinned, emotion causing his eyes to mist over with unshed tears when he saw the words as Harry slid the band onto the ring finger of his left hand gently.

'Always and forever yours. Harry.'

Then he laughed breathlessly as Harry pressed his lips to the back of his hand, trembling when his lips parted slightly, allowing the tip of his tongue to lick his wrist teasingly.

"I have to go hang out with my friends, Drake. Come with me?"

Malfoy frowned at him, sighing in disappointment.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly, using the sexy-purr in his voice that always turned Harry on. "But your mine later, Potter."

Harry shuddered, nodding as his green eyes nearly crossed at his fiancé's words.

"Always and forever, Drake."


	15. Chapter 15 A Near Disaster

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second and third person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**And a big hug to Cheryl Dyson!! You were a big part of my inspiration for this story. I know it will never be as good as your Escort story, but hopefully I haven't completely dishonored you by mentioning your name here. You are so amazing!! I can't wait for more of your story!!**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 15 A Near Disaster

"Malfoy?" Harry asked him as they walked down to Hagrid's hut.

"Yes, darling?"

"Umm… Why did you snap at me before you asked me to marry you?"

Malfoy frowned, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders and squeezing gently before releasing him reluctantly.

"I said that I was sorry…"

"I know you are, Drake. But I love you, and, if something's bothering you, then I want to help if I can."

"I don't know. Ever since I woke up this morning I've felt like something bad is going to happen. I have no idea what, but it's sure dragging me down a bit…"

Then he spun toward him when Harry gasped, his green eyes fixed on a large, brown beetle that had been flying behind them for a few minutes.

Malfoy was puzzled when he started to chase it quickly.

"Don't just stand there. Help me catch her, Drake!!"

He blinked, but he reached out a slender hand as they came past him again, grabbing the ugly creature and smiling in amusement as the beetle struggled to get away hopelessly.

"What's so special about this beetle? It's hideous."

Harry laughed breathlessly, his green eyes relieved as he came back over to him.

"It's not a beetle. It's that cow Rita Skeeter."

"The one that writes for the Daily Prophet? How?"

He took the beetle from Malfoy, being very careful not to let her get away.

"She's an unregistered Animagus, the sneaky bitch.

Hermione's the one who found out. Rita doesen't like her very much."

"No, I wouldn't think so."

Harry nodded, using his wand to summon a large, clear jar, dropping the beetle inside

and screwing the lid shut quickly, making sure it was very tight.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Probably give her to Hermione. She can erase Rita's memory of our conversation.

I've had enough of her insulting lies about me already, although, in this case, it would be true."

Malfoy smiled a dazzling-smile, making Harry trip as they had started walking again.

The sound of his soft-laughter nearly undid him, and he pretended to glare at him in irritation.

"Stop it before I jump you."

Malfoy gasped softly, coming to an instant stop, his gray-blue eyes glazed over and his face looking flushed and feverish at the very thought.

Now Harry laughed, taking his hand and tugging him the rest of the way toward Hagrid's hut.

"Is the bad feeling gone now then?"

"Yes. It must have been a warning about the Rita bitch."

"Good," Harry said, smiling as they walked behind Hagrid's hut, their hands still linked together.

"I want you to be the charming, wonderful person that I know you are, even if it's buried deep under all that arrogance that makes you unapproachable. Uh… On second thought, maybe you should keep some of it? My jealous side doesen't want them to get to fond of you."

"Well I don't plan on talking much, so you don't have to worry about it."

Malfoy sat down on the grass, Harry lying back with his head in his lap to wait for the others, smiling and closing his eyes when Malfoy started to stroke his hair gently.

"Harry?" he heard a familiar voice call out.

"I saw you come back here with Malfoy. What are you doing?"

He resisted the urge to sit up quickly, hiding his nervousness as Hagrid came around the corner. He stopped abruptly, his black eyes stunned at the obviously tender scene before him.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said casually, his green eyes showing a calm façade.

"We're just waiting for Hermione, Ron and Ginny to show up. We're going to hang out here for a few hours and talk and just have fun. Want to pull up some grass?"

"Well, I do have some work to do," he answered, sitting down hesitantly as though he wanted to leave again. "But I could just stay until the others show up."

"Cool. What do you have to do today?"

"Well, actually, to be perfectly honest, nothing much of anything, really.

But I thought that I might go visit Aragog a bit later.

Would you like to come with me?

Malfoy as well, of course, if he wants to."

"Uh, no thanks," Harry answered, sitting up as he shuddered, leaning back against Malfoy's chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

"Who's Aragog?"

"Hagrid's friend. He's a giant spider. Lives deep in the forbidden forest. Tried to let his overly abundant offspring eat Ron and me in second year.

Fang, Hagrid's dog to, actually."

"Really? How did you get away?"

"Ron's dad's flying car. We flew it here when we couldn't get through the barrier at platform nine and three quarters, thanks to Dobby."

"Dobby? My family's old house-elf?"

"Yeah. I wonder where he is now. Where he went after I set him free."

"Actually, Harry," Hagrid spoke up now. "Dobby works here."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm' sure he would be happy if you went to visit him in the kitchens."

"Hmm… Maybe I will."

"Harry, if you don't mind my asking, why did you switch to Slytherin?"

"Well, it was mostly because of Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah. See, if you hadn't already guessed, Malfoy and me are together.

Dating, if you will, though the word hardly seems adequate for the actual action…"

"Dating?" Hagrid asked, sounding like he was choking on something.

"Yes," Harry continued, glancing down at his ring. He held up their linked hands so that Hagrid could see them better. "Actually, we're engaged."

"What? How on earth could you do that, Harry? You and Malfoy have always fought."

"I'm sitting right here," Malfoy sighed, making Hagrid jump at the unexpected sound of his voice.

"And the only reason that me and Harry used to fight was because what we were really fighting was our feelings for each other. We didn't exactly handle them very well, I suppose."

"But we love each other," Harry said firmly. "We always have."

They talked for a bit longer before Hagrid said he'd best go as he could see the others coming now.

"Looks like Fred and George are with them to."

"What?" Harry gasped, dismay in his voice. "Why are they coming? Just because they know now, doesen't mean that I want them to know who I'm dating.

God, I can hear the jokes already…"

"Well," Malfoy suggested as Hagrid left. "We could always overwhelm them with a scene of affection like with Hagrid. He didn't really put up much of a protest."

"True," Harry said thoughtfully, turning around to press his forehead to Malfoy's, staring into his beautiful gray-blue eyes for a moment. Then he slid his arms around him, laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Harry smiled when he pulled him closer, then he yelped in surprise when Malfoy poked him in the ribs gently, forgetting to release him as he tried to get away, yanking them both to the ground accidentally.

"Hey," Malfoy complained, starting to get back up again. But Harry grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back down beside him and starting to tickle his ribs playfully.

They were both laughing loudly as they wrestled for the upper-hand, their eyes filled with a joy only those in true love can feel. Then they fell back onto to the ground, panting in each other's arms as they fought for breath.

"Harry?" Hermione called out s the group of five walked over and looked down at them in surprise, never having seen Malfoy without his arrogant-façade before.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling Malfoy with him as he sat up, linking their hands together.

"Have you seen today's paper?"

"No," he answered, reaching out his free hand for it. "What does it say this time?"

He started to read, gasping at what he saw.

Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy Family, was arrested today on charges of being a death eater, followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He has been taken to Azkaban, the wizard prison, until further investigation into it can be made. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy, cousin to the mass murderer Sirius Black, and sister to the death eater Bellatrix Lestrange, is being kept under guard at their home, Malfoy Manor. Their sixteen-year-old son, Draco Malfoy, is currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry frowned, handing the paper to Malfoy hesitantly.

He read through it quickly, tossing it back to Hermione as though it burned his fingers to touch it.

Malfoy shuddered, and Harry squeezed his hand gently.

"You alright, Drake?"

"Yes, of course," he answered softly. "It's about time they arrested the old bastard.

I just hope he stays there and out of my life for good…"

The others were standing there looking stunned at Malfoy's venomous words.

"But… He's your father," Hermione began hesitantly, her brown eyes wide.

"Surely you don't mean that?…"

"I assure you, Granger, I do," Malfoy said disdainfully, but his eyes were filled with pain as he remembered his father's betrayal.

"I was only five years old the first time that he struck me."

He lifted a slender hand, pushing the hair back from his temple to reveal a long, hideous, white scar that stopped just at the very edge of his right eye.

"I shall not divulge the full details, suffice to say that I have many such scars.

All of you know nothing of the horrors of what that man is capable of.

I stopped calling him 'father' long ago…"


	16. Chapter 16 I Need You

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**And a big hug to Cheryl Dyson!! You were a big part of my inspiration for this story. I know it will never be as good as your Escort story, but hopefully I haven't completely dishonored you by mentioning your name here. You are so amazing!! I can't wait for more of your story!!**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 16 I Need You

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were sitting in a circle on the ground, trying not to stare at them too much, but failing miserably.

Harry and Malfoy ignored the looks between the others, smiling and whispering to each other quietly.

"I want to kiss you now…" Malfoy whispered, his gray-blue eyes dark with desire.

"Even ten minutes is to long to go without, and we've been here for over two hours already…"

Harry shuddered, licking his lips as he stared into Malfoy's eyes, his green eyes burning with barely-restrained passion.

"Then kiss me…"

"But your friends…"

Harry stood quickly, holding out his hand. Malfoy smiled as he took it, accepting the pull up off the ground.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Nowhere. I need to ask Malfoy something. We'll be right back."

Malfoy tugged him around the corner impatiently, stopping when they were out of sight.

Then he yanked Harry against him tightly, moaning into his mouth softly as his hands raked through his long blonde hair just the way he liked it.

Harry gasped, shuddering as Malfoy's nails scraped over the back of his neck, then down to his shoulders.

He groaned, whimpering as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across Malfoy's lips, and then growling as he nipped it lightly with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth greedily.

"God, I need you, Drake…" Harry whispered when they ended the kiss reluctantly as they panted for breath.

"Yes, I need you…" Malfoy gasped out, kissing him again desperately.

Then Harry jumped, starting to make that purring-sound in the back of his throat that Malfoy loved when he slid his hand down the front of his pants to stroke his already hard-shaft, hiding what he was doing by pulling Harry's robes around them incase any of the others came looking for them anytime soon.

Harry tilted his head back against the wall behind, closing his eyes and biting his lip to keep from crying out as Malfoy increased the speed of his hand on him quickly.

Harry groaned again, Malfoy kissing him roughly to stop the sound of his scream as he came, slumping back against the wall weakly, his shaft limp and wet now as Malfoy released him reluctantly.

Then he stiffened, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as Harry slid both hands under the waistband of Malfoy's pants, one hand encircling his erection gently, the other hand resting on his ass, a single finger stroking his hole lightly.

He shuddered, muffling his scream of pleasure by biting his forearm as the tip of Harry's finger slid into him shallowly.

He came instantly, biting himself again, harder this time, surprised when Harry released him to grab his arm in concern.

"Your bleeding, Drake… Why did you do that?"

He shrugged, watching in amusement as Harry ripped a scrap of cloth off the inside of his robes, wrapping it around the bit tenderly before tying it on, careful not to hurt him more then he already had himself.

"It's nothing, love. I have a high pain-tolerance thanks to my ass of a father.

And… truthfully, I like being bitten. I used to bite myself all the time when I was younger, usually after my father had hit me and then stormed out of the house in a rage.

It made me feel better…

It wasn't until I was much older that the bites started to arouse me as well…

I've mostly stopped since then, except when I'm really distressed about something.

I only did it to stop myself from screaming…

Shouldn't we go back to the others now?"

"Yeah, but we'll talk more about this later, right?"

"Fine," Malfoy sighed. "Though there really isn't anything to discuss."

They helped each other straighten their clothing and hair quickly, washing their hands in a small bucket of water by Hagrid's hut as they were coated with each other's sticky, clear fluid, holding hands as they walked back to the others reluctantly when all they really wanted to do was jump each other again.


	17. Chapter 17Secrets Shared Between Friends

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**And a big hug to Cheryl Dyson!! You were a big part of my inspiration for this story. I know it will never be as good as your Escort story, but hopefully I haven't completely dishonored you by mentioning your name here. You are so amazing!! I can't wait for more of your story!!**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 17 The Secret Is Shared Between Friends

"What's that on your arm, Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously as she watched them come back and sit down close to each other.

"Nothing," he answered dismissively, squeezing Harry's hand in his affectionately.

"I cut myself."

"But you were only talking, what could you have possibly cut yourself on?"

"Why, Harry's sharp-intellect, of course," Malfoy said, nudging him with his shoulder.

"He has a dangerously-advanced-mind that could make all the rest of us look like

swiss-cheese if he so desired it."

Fred and George started to laugh, looking astonished that Malfoy even knew how to be funny.

"Good one," George said.

"Yeah," Fred added. "Maybe Harry knew what he was doing when he chose you.

You're sort of funny."

"Why, I think that was a compliment," he said teasingly.

"Thank you. I'd like to think that my fiancé knows what he's doing."

They all looked stunned at his words, their eyes staring at the twin silver bands in Harry and Malfoy's linked left hands, which had just been made visible to them by Malfoy revealing their engagement.

Harry looked nervous, but not upset as he moved closer to Malfoy defiantly, laying his head on his shoulder.

Malfoy smiled, slipping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him even closer 'till he was pressed tightly against his side.

"How did you do that with the rings?" Hermione asked curiously.

"One moment they weren't there, and the next they were."

"Their secret-rings," Malfoy explained, smiling as he ran a single finger over Harry's band. "Sort of like the secret-keeper spell that let's people hide form enemies.

The person has to know about the other person's engagement, or marriage, or else it's like there's no ring at all. And only the two who are engaged, or married, can tell the secret, which you'll find out fast enough if you try to tell anyone else, as the spell seals your lips shut if you even think about it. Made it myself."

"Wow," George said in surprise. "Your funny and resourceful."

"Could you make the spell work on anything?" Fred asked, his mind already spinning with the possibilities for things from their joke-shop.

"I suppose so," Malfoy answered cautiously. "I'd probably have to modify it a bit. Why?"

"Could you teach it to Harry?" George requested.

"See, he's going to stay with us this summer and work in the joke-shop.

Actually, Fred and me will be leaving Hogwarts soon to get started on it.

We have people working there under our instruction-by-owl, but it's not the same as actually being there to run the place ourselves."

He turned to look into Harry's green eyes, not quite able to prevent the hurt from showing in his.

"Why are you staying with them? More important, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't go back to the Dursley's," he explained, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I wouldn't be able to see you there.

I can barely make it through each day's classes not being able to touch you, or even just see you. I'd never make it one whole summer…

Especially without letters, and you know that you couldn't send them.

It would be too risky. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Drake, but you know how distracting you can be…"

Malfoy's lips curved into a reluctant smile, and he laughed softly at the adorable-blush that spread over Harry's face and neck quickly.

"Yeah. Alright, I'll give you that one."

"Umm… Malfoy?" Hermione spoke up then.

'Yes?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, I'm honestly curious. Whatever happened with you and Pansy?"

Malfoy laughed, running his freehand through his long, blonde hair to brush it out of his eyes.

"Your always curious, Hermione. There never was any Pansy and I, and she always knew that. We can only even be friends. That's why I picked her to be my 'girlfriend' to make Harry here jealous. Unfortunately, it never worked, and I got tired of pretending that there ever had been anything more between us."

"Just because I didn't do anything publicly, doesen't mean that it didn't piss me off royally," Harry mumbled sullenly so only Malfoy heard him.

He squeezed his hand again gently, his gray-blue eyes reassuring.

"Why couldn't there have been more between you and Pansy?" Hermione asked, interrupting their lovey-eyed stare into the depths of each other's eyes.

"Well obviously because I love Harry, but there's more to it then that."

"What?"

"It's complicated. That's another reason that we ended our fake-relationship.

Pansy's like me and Harry, and she found a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

Malfoy frowned, shaking his head at her.

"I think I've disclosed enough of my secrets, and those of my friends, to you today, Granger."

Hermione blushed at his reprimand, looking down as she knew that she deserved it.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I know I'm too inquisitive for my own good, but I can't help it.

I just find this all so fascinating. I'm not really sure why though…"

"I don't know either, but I suppose that I can forgive you.

We're only human, Hermione, no different then the rest of you."

Harry and Malfoy stood up to go, pausing when Hermione chased them quickly.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Harry?" She asked breathlessly. "Alone?"

Malfoy frowned at her, but he released Harry's hand and stepped back out of hearing range, his eyes never leaving his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, not hiding his impatience very well.

But then, he supposed that he wasn't really trying very hard.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Well, please don't bite my head off, okay?

But are you sure that you aren't rushing into things with Malfoy?

I mean, you've only been together for a few months, and now your engaged?

I know that you love him, it's obvious to anyone who really knows you, but you're my best friend. I'm just worried about you."

"I see where your coming from, Hermione, I really do. But I know what I'm doing.

I'm nothing without him; he's the other half of my soul.

I know we haven't been together long, but I've known him longer then I've known everyone at Hogwarts, except for Hagrid.

And we're not getting married right away, I promise.

I won't explain the details, but we made a vow."

"Well, if you're really sure, Harry."

"I am. Was that it?"

"Almost," she said, smiling in amusement, realizing that he wanted to escape.

"When was the last time that you wrote a letter to Sirius?

Lupin and Tonks say that he's been despondent lately.

Maybe a nice letter from _his godson_ would cheer him up?"

Harry blinked, sighing and running a hand through his black hair.

"I'll write one tonight and send it tomorrow."

"Good."

"See you later, Hermione."

He walked back to Malfoy, taking his hand in his as they walked back to the castle together.


	18. Chapter 18 The First Vision

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**And a big hug to Cheryl Dyson!! You were a big part of my inspiration for this story. I know it will never be as good as your Escort story, but hopefully I haven't completely dishonored you by mentioning your name here. You are so amazing!! I can't wait for more of your story!!**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 18 The First Vision

"So, Pansy did make you jealous?" Malfoy asked softly, releasing Harry's hand reluctantly as they came within sight of some of the other students that were milling about aimlessly outside.

"Yes."

"How jealous? Just minor irritation? Or severe anger?"

"Neither. It was pure, red-haze-over-my-eyes, hatred.

Forget magical-retaliation. I wanted to rip her head off with my bare hands every time that she touched you, or even just looked at you.

I hated what it did to me. Every time it happened I felt terrible, like I was shaming my love for you by reacting that way.

Ron and Hermione never knew, but I'm sure they remember more of it then I do.

I remember the pain… The crying… I…"

Harry stopped walking abruptly, wincing in pain as he put a hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong, love?" Malfoy asked in concern.

"Nothing," he lied, still rubbing his lighting-bolt-shaped scar.

"Sometimes it stings, that's all."

Then he shuddered, crying out in pain as he fell to his knees quickly.

"Harry!!" he gasped, getting down on his knees beside him and rubbing his back with a hand comfortingly, not caring who saw anymore.

Harry groaned, gasping as the vision overtook him, retching at the emotional-pain that it caused him to be inside Voldemort's foul-mind.

He saw Voldemort standing over Sirius with his wand raised, a smile on his cold,

snake-like face as he tortured him, the sick-bastard enjoying the sound of his pain-filled screams. Harry started to scream as well as the vision forced him to feel Sirius's pain.

Then his eyes cleared, the vision ending as he went limp, his entire body trembling as he panted there on the ground.

He looked around, and seeing that nobody was watching them anymore, pulled his invisibility-cloak out of his robes, slinging it open to cover him and Malfoy.

Then Harry threw himself into his arms, still shaking as he tried not to remember the pain of the vision.

Malfoy drew him close, murmuring soothing words in his ear, relieved when his trembling started to ease a little, eventually stopping altogether.

"What happened, darling?"

"I saw Voldemort… He was torturing Sirius…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I don't think that it's happened yet. Maybe it's a warning…"

"Well, then you can warn him, after you sleep for a while.

Come on, let's get you back to the castle."

Malfoy helped Harry stand carefully, leaving the cloak over them both, and leading his stumbling, exhausted lover to the room of requirement unhindered as they were invisible.

Harry climbed into the large bed, smiling weakly as Malfoy did as well, tucking the covers around them both, but his face was pale and sweat-soaked.

Then he shivered, closing his eyes as Malfoy washed his face soothingly with a cool, wet cloth.

"God, I really hate that man," Harry mumbled.

"I'm going to dance on that son-of-a-bitch's grave someday. If I leave enough of him for a burial, that is. Maybe I'll just torch him.

Before-death-cremation…"

Malfoy had no idea what he was talking about, except that he wanted to hurt Voldemort.

Harry was laughing, but it was a cruel, mocking sound instead of his usual gentle-laugh.

His face was concerned as he brushed the hair back from Harry's forehead with the cool cloth, pressing his lips to it gently.

"I love you, Harry."

"Mmm… Love you to, Drake. Forever…"

Then he fell asleep.

Malfoy sighed softly, putting the towel down and snuggling against Harry, laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes as well, following him into peaceful dreams quickly.


	19. Chapter 19 Declarations And Pain

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 19 Declarations And Pain

Harry woke a few hours later and decided to write a letter to Sirius to take his mind off his vision as Malfoy was still asleep. He sat down at a small black-wood table, grabbing a few blank sheets of paper and a quill.

Dear Sirius,

I'm sorry that I haven't written in so long, but I've been a little out of it lately.

I'll try to do better. How have you been? I heard that Dobby is working here now.

I might go and see him if I have time tomorrow.

Fred and George are leaving to start their joke-shop soon.

I'm going to stay with them this summer and work there.

I should be able to get my own place next year if I save. I can't wait.

Well, I imagine I'll see you at Christmas time. Please, be careful.

Tell Lupin hello from me?

Harry.

He felt Malfoy's arms encircle his waist just as he finished writing his name, dropping the quill, the fingers of his hand gripping Draco's hair as he pressed warm kisses to Harry's neck and collarbone.

"Oh, my god, Drake!!" he half-sobbed, half-moaned when Malfoy slid his hand down his chest teasingly, continuing down to touch his erection firmly.

His touch was extremely gentle, and he seemed to be trying to drive Harry insane with need. Then Malfoy moved his hands back up, unbuttoning his shirt buttons torturously slow, nibbling on his earlobe, his tongue sliding out from between his lips to lick at his neck.

He got the shirt open, smiling at Harry's soft gasp as his fingers brushed over his nipples, deciding to take advantage of the clearly sensitive area.

He squeaked, shuddering and closing his eyes as he laid his head back against Malfoy's shoulder and moaning as he pinched them with his pale fingers gently.

"Like that, do you, Potter?" he whispered in Harry's ear. "Want me to do it again?"

"Yes!!" he pleaded, trembling and burying his hand in Malfoy's beautiful hair, still amazed at how soft it was, almost like silk.

He wondered how it would feel to have it brushing over his cock, lust rocking through his entire body in a combination of the thought and Malfoy's hands teasing his nipples.

Malfoy was surprised, but pleased by the growl that came from Harry's throat, making him sound like an animal in desperate need.

Harry spun the spin-chair around to face him quickly, yanking his open shirt off and tossing it aside before pulling a startled Malfoy down into his lap, ripping his shirt open and pressing his lips to his shoulder.

Malfoy heard his shirt rip, but he didn't care as Harry's hands pulled it off and throw it away from them as he tugged him closer.

Their bare chests touched as their lips met in a fierce kiss.

Malfoy groaned, shifting position on Harry's lap 'till he could feel the evidence of his desire, unable to stop himself from rocking his hips against him.

Harry's eyes were dark with sinful thoughts as he tightened his hold on him, spinning the chair with his feet 'till it faced the writing table again, sweeping the letter, paper, quill and ink-bottle onto the floor with his arm, ignoring the sound as it broke open and spread ink everywhere.

Malfoy gasped when Harry's hands encircled his hips, lifting him up quickly to set him on the table before him, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them off, then removing his green-silk boxers carefully.

"Spread your legs?" Harry murmured, staring up into his lover's hungry gray-blue eyes.

Malfoy shuddered, nodding and opening his legs wide, complete trust on his face.

Harry stood up, kicking the chair away and sinking to his knees before him, taking his shaft in his hand gently, just barely brushing the already-wet tip of him with his lips.

But it was enough to make Malfoy tremble and grip the edge of the table tightly with his hands.

Then he cried out when Harry's mouth closed around him, his hips arching so violently that he had to hold him down with his hands or he would have fallen off the table.

Malfoy's slender hands slid into Harry's raven-black hair, tugging on it gently as he made unconscious pleading noises in the back of his throat.

Harry pulled away reluctantly and Malfoy lay back limply on the table, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as he stood up to unbutton his jeans, sliding them down with shaking hands and kicking them off.

"No underwear?" Malfoy asked breathlessly, licking his lips and making Harry shudder.

"No," he answered, his low voice nearly a growl as he got up onto the table to straddle Malfoy's hips with his.

"I don't wear them anymore. Too much of a nuisance since I never know when we're going to do it. I prefer to be ready for anything, especially that."

Malfoy groaned as he thought of Harry walking around bare-assed in his tight-fitting jeans, his cock immediately responding with interest.

Harry smiled smugly down at him, then he gasped, moaning as Malfoy took his cock in his hand and squeezed gently, his other hand reaching around to rest on his bare-ass.

"Drake!!" Harry screamed, unable, and unwilling, to stop himself from rocking into his hand. "Please!!"

Malfoy smiled, releasing his cock, grabbing his hips and yanking him down to impale himself. Harry cried out in stunned-pleasure as he sank into Malfoy's tightness, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he rocked his hips.

"Oh, hell, Malfoy, fuck…"

"I thought that's what we were doing," Malfoy said teasingly.

Harry blushed, closing his eyes as he nodded.

When he opened them again Malfoy was surprised to see nervousness in their green depths.

"What is it, love?"

"Would you…do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Well, don't freak out on me, but… Would you spank me?"

"What?!!" Malfoy gasped in shock.

"I know it sounds weird," Harry said hastily. "And you don't have to do it, but, well, I like it, and if you do, I'll bite you, if you want me to…"

Malfoy shuddered with pleasure at the thought of Harry's teeth sinking into his skin, marking him as his, but he shook his head.

"No. I can't hurt you like that. I won't."

Harry nodded as though he had expected his answer already, but Malfoy could see that he was trying to hide his disappointment unsuccessfully, closing his eyes as he kissed Malfoy's lips, starting to rock into him again slowly.

The disappointment affected him more then anger could have, and he sighed softly, lifting his hand and bringing it down in a light smack across Harry's bare-ass.

He was surprised when Harry's cock jerked inside him, getting bigger instantly, which he hadn't thought was possible.

Harry's lips left his as he cried out, but it wasn't a pained-cry, it was pleasure.

He slapped him again before he had time to recover, harder this time, and Harry's entire body tensed as he finally came, screaming Malfoy's name and sinking his teeth into his shoulder deeply.

Malfoy gasped at the bite, pleasure spiraling through him at the familiar sting of pain, although of course, he had never bitten his shoulder, just his arms.

It drove him over the precipice, and he whispered Harry's name repeatedly until he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Harry lifted Malfoy into his arms, using magic to carry most of the weight as he walked over to the bed and laid him down on it gently, kissing his lips lightly, then climbing in beside him and pulling the blankets over them both, falling asleep quickly as well.

* * * * *

Malfoy opened his eyes the next morning, surprised to see Harry already up and dressed, sitting on the black-wood table and watching him.

The images that flashed through his mind at the sight made him draw in a sharp-breath, his cock instantly stirring to life beneath the blankets.

Harry smiled smugly when he noticed his reaction, his green eyes soft with love as he looked back at him.

"Did you really ask me to spank you, Potter?"

He blushed looking away in embarrassment.

"Yes. I'm sorry… I don't think I really decided to do anything yesterday.

It's like my mind just walked off in a lust-induced haze.

I just sort of lost it… I shouldn't have done that, and I'm so sorry that I bit you so hard…"

"Don't apologize," Malfoy snapped, heat flaring in his gray-blue eyes as he sat up, grabbing Harry by the neck of his shirt and yanking him down onto the bed aggressively, staring directly into his eyes so that he couldn't possibly misunderstand him.

"I love you, Harry Potter. And I want you. Always. If this is how your going to react to something that _I _thought was amazing, then maybe I can't do this anymore.

I know that I can't live without you, and the thought of not being with you…

I feel like my heart is gone, because you'll always have it, no matter what happens…

Don't do this to me. To _us_. Don't back down form this, please.

I can't take it…"

Malfoy's voice broke on a sob at the end, and his hand released Harry's shirt as he slumped against his chest.

Harry was shocked when Malfoy buried his face against his neck as he cried.

He wrapped his arms around him tightly, moisture gathering in his eyes as well.

"Never," he said firmly. "Without you it wouldn't be the same. I'd give up."

He shoved Malfoy back onto the bed roughly, coming down on top of him.

Their lips met in a fierce kiss, Harry's hands tugging on his long blonde hair aggressively.

Malfoy groaned, muttering something that Harry couldn't understand.

His nails grew longer, and sharper, and he dug them into the fabric of Harry's shirt and ripped it off in shreds, careful not to hurt him as he did so.

Then he did the same to his pants quickly, his instincts guiding him as he sank his nails into his bare-ass.

Harry gasped, his hips bucking like a wild-stallion's as he shuddered, moaning as the movement made his cock slide across Malfoy's, burying his face against his neck as he panted, his heat pounding in his chest.

"Ugh, Drake, please, fuck me!! God, I need you inside me, now!!"

Malfoy nodded, brushing the dried-tears off his face as he moved out from under him and into position behind him quickly.

Harry cried out as his hands parted his cheeks, his tongue whispering over his hole, sliding it inside to prepare him for what was to some.

Then he yelled in stunned-pleasure, nearly coming right then when Malfoy brought his hand down in a hard, clearly irritated smack across his bare-ass.

"Malfoy, please," he pleaded, his voice a half-sob, half-laugh.

He shuddered, closing his eyes and moaning as he shoved forward into Harry, biting his shoulder gently as he moved above him, slowly at first, then picking up speed when he gasped out his name in response to the bite, surprised that Harry seemed to enjoy it as well.

They both came simultaneously, slumping down onto the extremely-rumpled sheets in immediate exhaustion. Malfoy was covered in sweat, his and Harry's, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, and another on his shoulder as he lifted a shaking hand to brush his damp hair out of his face, unable to pull out of Harry, or even move at all.

"I love you, Malfoy. I'm so sorry that what I said hurt you.

That wasn't what I wanted. I'll never leave you.

I can't, because it would be like turning my back on part of myself.

A large part. The only part that matters.

To lose that part of myself… I would never survive it…"

Harry's soft voice trailed off as he fell asleep beneath him, his breathing even and peace on his beautiful face.

Malfoy sighed, feeling his heart clench in his chest as he looked down at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, lying down on top of him carefully.

"I love you, Harry. I forgive you, even though there's nothing to forgive…"

Then he drifted off as well, his head resting on Harry's shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20 More Of Malfoy Revealed

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 20 More Of Malfoy Revealed

Malfoy sat up, swaying and putting a hand to his head.

"Whoa, I must have been out for a while…"

"Yes," Harry answered from beneath him, laughter in his voice, his green eyes bright as he peered at Malfoy over his shoulder.

"As much as I adore this position, would you mind awfully getting off of me?

I couldn't bring myself to push you off, but I have to go send my letter to Sirius."

"Hmmm," Malfoy said, pretending to think about it for a minute.

"I'd rather get off on you, but very well…"

He shifted his hips, unable to suppress a smile at Harry's low moan when he moved inside him, then he pulled out reluctantly, rolling off of him onto the other side of the bed, staring at Harry lazily as he watched him dress quickly.

He stood up; pulling on his clothes while Harry folded his letter and slid it into an envelope, sealing it and putting it into his pocket.

They left the room of requirement, trying to act normal as they walked to the owlery together. The few people they passed in the halls gave them odd looks, but they ignored them completely.

They entered the owlery, surprised to see Snape there sending a letter.

Harry called Hedwig down to him, stroking her feathers when she landed on his arm and giving her an owl-treat.

She bobbled her head while she ate it, blinking her big eyes as she swiveled her head to look at Malfoy. Harry was stunned when she made a soft hooting sound, flying over to his lover's shoulder and nibbling his long hair affectionately.

"I think your owl likes me, Potter."

"Yeah, well, Hedwig's a smart bird," he said in amusement as he came over to him, his smile clearly stating that nobody could ever love Malfoy as much as Harry did.

He lifted a hand, running the back of his fingers over her feathers, her body hiding from Snape the fact that his fingertips just barely brushed Malfoy's face in a gentle caress.

Then he drew his letter out of his pocket, giving it to her carefully and watching her fly away. They were about to leave when Snape spoke.

"A word, Malfoy, if you please."

Harry frowned, leaning back against the stone-wall behind him and crossing his arms.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but he walked over to Snape.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Why, may I ask, are you spending so much time with Potter lately?"

"I don't really think that my personal life is any of your business, but I suppose that I'll tell you, if you tell me who your writing letters to?"

"Your mother."

"_What_?"

"I am writing letters to your mother, Draco."

"_Why_?" he asked in shock, his gray-blue eyes suspicious.

Snape frowned, but a faint pink-tinge came into his pale cheeks.

"If you must know, we have been communicating often this year.

It would take a fool not to notice her beauty.

She is no longer interested in your father, and plans to leave him soon.

I find I grow tired of being alone, no matter how much I once loved…"

"Who did you love?"

"You did not yet answer me."

Malfoy frowned, but he gestured for Harry to come over, grabbing his hand and pulling him close when he did, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Harry squeaked in surprise, trying to pull away unsuccessfully, freezing instantly when Malfoy spoke, his green eyes wide.

"I love Harry, and he loves me, don't you, darling?"

He nodded, relaxing against him and clearing his throat before he answered.

"With all that I am and will ever be."

Snape looked shocked, his eyes staring at their linked hands.

"We're engaged," Malfoy continued, triggering the spell in their rings to prevent Snape form saying anything to anyone about them.

"You can have my mother, if she wants you, and I won't say anything if you can accept me and Harry's relationship and keep it a secret.

I don't give a damn what my father thinks. Malfoy Manor will be mine when that old bastard dies. Do we have a deal?" he asked, humoring him since he knew that Snape couldn't say anything to anyone anyway.

"We do indeed," he agreed, holding out his hand.

Malfoy shook it with his free hand, sealing the meaningless-pact, and they left the owlery to go to dinner.

* * * * *

"Why did you tell him?" Harry demanded in hushed whispers as they descended the many staircases to get to the great hall.

"Relax, love," he answered. "He can't tell anyone anyway, thanks to the silence-spell in our rings. I was merely getting information out of him."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Sorry. Do you want to go visit Dobby with me after dinner?"

"I will, but only because I don't want to let you out of my sight. That elf hates me."

"Well, that's to bad. If he wants to continue to be my friend, he will learn to like you or hold his tongue."

* * * * *

"Harry Potter?" Dobby squeaked in surprise. Then the elf threw himself forward to hug him around the knees and nearly making him stumble, but Malfoy was behind him, so he fell back against his chest.

"Dobby is so very happy to see you, sir."

The elf let go of him and stepped back, blinking as Malfoy came further into the kitchen, slipping his arm around Harry's waist affectionately.

"Do you want me to get rid of the Malfoy-brat for you, sir?"

"No, no," Harry said hastily, seeing the thinly-veiled anger in Malfoy's eyes.

"That's not necessary, Dobby. See, me and Draco are friends now."

Malfoy snorted softly as his explanation, but other wise made no comment.

Harry knew what he was thinking because he was as well.

'Friends' did not do the things that they had just done in the room of requirement.

"Friends?" Dobby asked in bewilderment, his baseball-sized eyes wide as he stared at Malfoy nervously.

"See?" he snapped in annoyance. "Told you the stupid-elf hates me. It's not my fault that my father tuned his anger on him after he finally stopped hitting me.

If I had tried to stop him he would have started hitting me again…"

"He hit you?" Dobby squeaked in horror.

"Yes."

"Oh," Dobby said, his tiny body shuddering. "Malfoy is a bad, bad man…"

"Yeah, well, at least the ministry got a clue for once.

He's got a nice cold cell in Azkaban right now."

* * * * *

"Well, that went well," Harry commented as they walked into the Slytherin dorm to get ready for bed.

"Yeah, whatever," Malfoy snapped as he climbed into their bed after kicking off his shoes.

"What's wrong, Drake?" he asked, climbing in beside him and laying his head on his chest.

"I just don't like thinking about my past, and the elf is a link to it, alright? End of story."

"Fine. Then I won't see him anymore unless he comes to see me."

"Really?" Malfoy asked in surprise.

"Yes, really. I don't want to do anything to make you upset, because it hurts me as well."


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Break

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 21 Christmas Break

Chapter 21 Christmas Break

The months passed in a haze of lust for Harry and Malfoy.

Fred and George left soon after their 'discussion' with Snape to move into their joke-shop.

Ron and Hermione were still together, and Ginny was now dating Neville Longbottom.

All to soon it was time to leave for Christmas break.

* * * * *

Malfoy and Harry's arms were around each other, their foreheads touching and their eyes closed as they spoke about their impending separation.

"It's only a little over a week, love," Malfoy whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"Oh, Drake," he whispered in an agonized-voice, pulling him closer.

"It might as well be a thousand years…"

"Shh," he said soothingly, kissing his closed eyelids, marveling once again at the beauty of Harry's extremely long lashes. They looked like soot against his slightly-pale face.

"We still have the train ride back to London together, darling."

"So?" Harry answered sullenly, his lips forming an adorable pout, making Malfoy smile.

"I can't fuck you on the train…"

_That_ made his smile vanish, his breath hitching in his throat.

God, could anything be as sexy as the sight of Harry standing before him with his eyes closed and saying that he wanted to fuck him?

Then his question was answered when Harry opened his eyes slowly, making Malfoy's cock jerk against his again.

Only Harry with his eyes open, looking at him as though Malfoy was his entire world, his lips pink, and parted slightly as he licked his lips.

Malfoy nearly groaned as his wet tongue slid out of his mouth to moisten his dry lips, grabbing Harry by his green and silver tie and yanking him into a fierce kiss, muttering in between gasps as their mouths met and separated, then met again.

"I told you… Not to… Tease me, Potter…"

Harry moaned into his mouth, his hands tangled in his long, beautiful, blonde hair, tugging gently on the strands of spun-silk.

"You can… Spank me… If you want… Just don't stop!!"

Then he yelped in surprise when Malfoy broke the kiss, shoving him down onto his stomach on the bed, moving his robes aside, unbuttoning and yanking down Harry's pants quickly, doing the same to his own.

Malfoy shoved himself deep into him, delivering a sharp smack to his bare-ass.

He smiled smugly as Harry cried out, shuddering beneath him and pleading for more.

"Oh, Drake, god, Drake, please, Drake!! Faster, harder!!"

"Yes," Malfoy moaned, gripping his hips tightly as he rode him hard and fast.

"Fuck, Potter, I'll be stallion to your mare anytime…"

They both came sooner then they would have liked, Malfoy pulling out of him reluctantly. They blushed as they looked at each other, replacing and straightening their clothing for the third time that day.

"I have something for you," Malfoy said hesitantly, linking their hands together.

"Well, two things, actually…"

"What's the first?" Harry asked curiously, blinking when Malfoy pulled out a box form under the bed.

The large, silk-lined kind that would usually hold a necklace and earring set.

He opened it, smiling at the total bewilderment on Harry's face.

Nestled in the green silk were two bracelets made of something that he couldn't identify, but they gleamed in the light from the many candles scattered around the room of requirement. They were both light and dark, the colors intertwining seamlessly, no sign of a flaw anywhere.

"Their made out of our braided-hair," Malfoy explained, lifting one out of the box, unhooking the silver-clasp and fastening it to Harry's outstretched left wrist,

then pressing his lips to the back of his hand.

"Their beautiful," Harry breathed. "Your beautiful…"

Malfoy smiled, holding out his left wrist now.

"Put it on me?"

Harry nodded, lifting the second bracelet out of the box with shaking hands.

He fastened it closed, turning Malfoy's hand and running his lips along his wrist, his tongue sliding out from between his lips to caress it briefly, smiling when he felt Malfoy's pulse race in response.

"How did you get my hair though?"

"It wasn't hard. You sleep like the dead, babe."

"Only 'cause you tire me out," he teased him.

"And I'd test that, but I have absolutely no desire to stop, ever.

Your mine, Potter, and I plan to be tiring you out for years to come."

"Good. What was my second present?"

Malfoy flushed slightly, looking embarrassed now.

"Well, I finally thought of a name to call you, you know, like you call me Drake…"

"Really?" "Yes." "What is it?"

He smiled, leaning closer to whisper it in Harry's ear, his soft voice almost a purr as he answered.

"You're my Dark Angel…"

Harry shivered at the sound of his lover's voice, looking dazed as Malfoy pulled back to look at his face.

"I like it, Drake…"

"As do I. Of course I shall call you DA in public.

It sounds less mind-numbingly erotic, but you shall still know what I mean."

"Yes…"

"We need to go now. It's almost time to walk down to the train."

Harry sighed, looking at Malfoy when he stood up and held out his hand.

"We will get through this, darling. Do you trust me?"

He placed his hand in Malfoy's, accepting the pull up off the bed.

"With all my heart…"

"Then trust me. When you feel like the pain is to much to bear, just think of me and stroke your bracelet. It'll help…"


	22. Chapter 22 Farewell My Love

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 22 Farewell My Love

They were mostly silent on the train, their hands twinned together, Malfoy's arm curved around Harry, holding him close.

Crabbe and Goyle sat nearby, their expressions sympathetic.

"Drake?" "Yes, love?"

"Who is Pansy's girlfriend? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Really? Wow. I've always liked Luna. She's a nice girl. We're sort of friends I guess.

Haven't seen much of her lately though… Are they as lost as we are?"

Malfoy smiled, laughing softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's temple.

"Absolutely not. Nobody could ever be as bad as we are."

"Mmm… Yeah, you're probably right…"

"Only probably right?" he asked teasingly.

"You're always right, Drake…"

Harry moved on the seat 'till his head rested in Malfoy's lap, his breathing deep and even as he drifted off to sleep quickly.

Malfoy brushed the hair out of his face gently, his finger gently tracing the lightning-bolt shaped scar absently.

* * * * *

Harry woke a few hours later when he felt Malfoy's lips brush his briefly, opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. It's almost time to get off the train, DA."

"Oh, hell, Malfoy," he groaned as he sat up, enjoying the feel of his slender fingers rubbing his neck gently.

"I'm so sorry that I feel asleep…"

"Shh," Malfoy whispered soothingly, pressing another kiss to the back of his neck.

"You needed to rest, love. Besides, I enjoy watching you sleep.

You always look so peaceful…"

"Only when I'm with you…" he said as the train pulled into platform nine and three quarters.

"Yeah, me too…"

"I love you, Drake," he whispered, his voice breaking and his green eyes filling with moisture.

"You have my heart," Malfoy answered simply, pulling him close in a fierce embrace.

"Always and forever…"

They kissed once as the other Slytherin's left the compartment, a slow, sweet kiss that screamed the words love and commitment.

Harry left with the Weasley's and Hermione, Malfoy with his mother and Snape.


	23. Chapter 23 It's My Life

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 23 It's My Life

"How have you been, Harry dear?" Ron's mother asked as they drove to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Weasley." "Well, that's good then."

She didn't seem to notice the dead tone in Harry's voice, but Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of concern.

"Are you planning to go back to the Dursley's this summer?"

It was no secret that Mrs. Weasley didn't like his relatives.

Neither did he actually.

"No. I'm moving in with Fred and George since I'm going to work for them this summer."

"Oh? That's nice, dear."

But her tone of voice suggested that she wasn't keen on the idea.

"Yeah. I should be able to get my own place next year. I just need a small apartment.

And I'll finds a better job, to."

"Well, good. Have you decided whether you still wish to be an Auror?"

"Uh… I don't think so, Mrs. Weasley."

That would probably make his relationship with Malfoy difficult. And his new friendship with Crabbe and Goyle. Even him and Pansy were able to be sort of friendly now.

He knew Malfoy wouldn't let that happen, but he'd rather be homeless then do that to his new friends.

Maybe he could start an inn with a bar. Nothing to fancy or anything though.

But what would he call it? The Dark Angel. Yes, that was perfect. Malfoy would like it.

* * * * *

They got out of the car and went inside, blinking when their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then they continued down the hallway.

Christmas lights wrapped around the stairs, tall red candles flickering in their sconces from the draft of air from the door as Mrs. Weasley closed it behind them.

Memories assaulted Harry at the sight of the candles, and he fought back the tears ruthlessly. Crying wouldn't help. He would just force himself through the next twelve day as best he could 'till he could be with Malfoy again.

Not a very Christmas-like attitude, he thought absently, stroking the bracelet of hair on his left wrist. But then, it wouldn't be very happy for him anyway without Malfoy.

Nothing was the same without the arrogant, amazingly-beautiful Slytherin.

He smiled at Sirius, embracing him in greeting.

"It's good to see you again."

Sirius looked puzzled at the formal-tone in Harry's voice, but he brushed it aside.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered automatically. "How's Lupin?"

"Fine, I suppose. He's not here much. Trying to help Dumbledore as best he can.

Why do you keep changing the subject off of you?"

"I'm not!!" Harry snapped. Then he sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I just don't have anything to talk about."

"You mean that you haven't told him?" Hermione interjected, her face disapproving as she looked at Harry.

"Hermione," he whispered sharply. "Not here. Mrs. Weasley will hear you."

"Fine, but you should tell him."

"It's my life!!" Harry hissed, stomping off to his and Ron's room and slamming the door.

Then he leaned his head against it, trembling as he tried to reign in his anger.

"Fuck," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Why can't people just leave me alone?"

"Such language, Potter," Phineas Nigellus said from his portrait on the wall.

"Where on earth did you learn it?"

"I read," he answered, moving to sit on his bed with his head in his hands.


	24. Chapter 24 Harry's In Love

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 24 Harry's In Love

Sirius watched Harry storm off in concern, pulling Hermione aside into the next room.

"What is going on Hermione? I've never seen him so out of sorts before."

"I… Well, Harry's in love-" then she was cut off, unable to go on as Malfoy's spell stopped her voice instantly.

"In love?" he asked in surprise. "With whom may I ask?"

"I can't tell you. The spell won't let me. It's not my place to tell you anyway, it's Harry's."

"Whose spell? Harry's?" "Uh, the spell won't let me say that either…"

"This sounds like a very advanced spell."

"It is. I don't really plan on telling anyway, but I've tried everything I could think of.

It won't even let us write it down."

"Us? Who all knows?"

"That I know off? Ron and me, Ginny, Fred and George.

Just talk to him Sirius. He should tell you.

I'm sure he wants to, he's just afraid if your reaction, that's all."

* * * * *

Harry sighed as he heard a knock on his door, flinging his arm over his eyes where he lay on the small bed.

"Come in."

The door opened silently, and Sirius entered, surprised to see Kreacher sitting at Harry's feet on the bed.

"Master," he said, inclining his head, but his tone was disrespectful.

"Kreacher," Harry said sharply, his voice holding all the arrogance of Malfoy's.

"Do try to be civil, won't you? Surely your fine elven-bloodlines taught you better?"

"Of course, sir," the elf said, his lips forming a creepy-smile.

"Can Kreacher do anything for master?"

"No, thank you," Sirius said, failing to hide his surprise again.

"I'm here to speak to Harry."

"Of course, master. Can Kreacher do anything for sir?"

"No, thank you, Kreacher," Harry answered.

"You may return when we are finished, if you wish."

"Oh, yes, sir. Kreacher will return."

The elf left the room, and Sirius sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Hermione said that you're in love, but that was as far as she got. Something about a spell."

Harry sat up reluctantly, staring at the wall as his fingers caressed his bracelet again.

He was aware of Sirius's eyes on his wrist, but he ignored the question that he knew would be in his godfather's black eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I do. I just don't want to lose your respect, and your love. I need them, Sirius, even if I've never said it…"

"I know. You have them. Something has changed in you, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way that you handled Kreacher. You almost sounded like a pureblood.

But you also sounded like you respect him."

"And if I do?" Harry asked, cringing away from his use of the word pureblood, as it was to close to the truth. He seemed to have picked up quite a few of Malfoy's personality-traits. "He's not a bad elf, just misunderstood." Like me, he added silently.

"Well, maybe. Is what Hermione said true? Are you in love?"

"Yes," he answered softly. "I am."

Sirius nodded, but he didn't speak, almost as though he sensed that he needed a moment t collect his thoughts before he continued his explanation.

"I don't know how to say it any other way," Harry muttered to himself, his fingers stroking his bracelet faster in his agitation.

Then his finger stilled as he turned on the bed to look at Sirius.

"I'm not normal."

"Well, of course not, Harry. You're 'the boy who lived'."

Harry flinched, lifting a hand to yank on his hair in irritation.

"No, not because of Voldemort. This is just me…"

"I don't follow you."

"I'm gay. I'm in love with, and engaged to, my boyfriend.

The bracelet is from him, and my engagement ring. We both have matching ones."

Harry lifted his left hand so both items were clearly visible, then he turned back to stare at the wall at the shocked look on Sirius face.

"I always thought that you and Ginny would be together."

"Yeah, well, so did she. _That_ conversation was fun as hell.

Especially since Ron heard the end of it. I wanted to bang my head against a stonewall.

God, even thinking about it makes me want to get drunk…"

"When have you ever been drunk?" Sirius asked disapprovingly.

"I haven't, of course," Harry lied smoothly.

His memories of that night were rather vague, but he remembered dancing with Malfoy in the room of requirement. Both of them had been completely naked.

He wouldn't mind repeating the experience minus the alcohol.

"How long have you been dating this boy?"

"Since the beginning of this year," he answered, frowning at Sirius's use of the word 'boy'. Draco was no boy. Some of the things that he could do, make Harry feel…

"I've known his for years though…"

And loved him with all the strength in my body.

"And just when do you plan to marry him?"

"I don't know exactly. It could be a while yet. I have to kill Voldemort first.

But neither of us minds waiting much.

It's not like we're virgins eagerly awaiting our wedding night."

"_What?_ You mean you've?…"

"Umm… Well, yes, but only with him. Both of us were completely innocent before the first time we… You know…"

"Yes, but I don't want to know. I count it a good thing that neither of you can get pregnant."

Harry gasped, flushing to the roots of his black hair, but his green eyes were soft with an almost dream-like quality.

"Mmm… Yeah, to bad. I want a baby… Eventually, of course. I have to start my inn first…"

"Can you even hear yourself, Harry? You want a baby? You're going to run an inn?

This isn't you."

"An inn with a bar," Harry snapped, his green eyes turning angry now.

"I'm sorry that _my_ plans for _my_ life are such a disappointment to you."

"Not a disappointment," Sirius tossed back. "I just thought that you wanted to be an Auror."

"Well, I don't anymore. I want to be a father, and I want to run an inn. I _want _to.

I could probably never work again if I chose not to."

"You're giving up your whole life for this boy, how could you want that?"

"I'm not giving up anything, Sirius."

"How can you possibly say that Harry?"

"He is my life," Harry snapped, finally losing his temper.

"I love him. Without him, I'd rather die. Without him, I will die."

Harry shuddered, his voice breaking as he continued in a quieter voice.

"I love him, Sirius… Everyone else who knows accepts it, and him.

Why can't you? He is my family now, but you are still my godfather.

If you don't want to see me anymore I'll understood, but I can't give him up, not even for you… I'm sorry…"

"I'm not asking you to give him up, Harry. I would never ask you to do something that would hurt you. I just want you to think about what you could be giving up for him, that's all."

'Without him I would have no life. I would give up everything for him.

He's the other half or my soul, Sirius. Just being away from him for a few minutes hurts.

I know I look terrible, and it's only going to get worse as the days go on. He'll probably give me an earful about my appearance when I get back to Hogwarts, but there not much I can do about it. That only thing that would help would be to see him, an I know that I can't…"

Sirius left when Harry slumped back onto the bed in exhaustion, his eyelids fluttering closed as he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Accidentally Insensitive

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**A huge THANK YOU to no one for being the sixth person to review my story. : ) **

**A huge THANK YOU to Piglet for being the seventh person to review my story. I'm glad that you like it. So do I. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 25 Accidentally Insensitive

Malfoy was lying on the couch in Malfoy Manor, his eyes closed as he thought about Harry.

Damn if he didn't miss the little annoying things that he did.

Like leaving the bar of soap in the bottom of the tub so that when it dried he had to dig it off, instead of just putting it back in the soap holder.

And leaving wet towels on the floor instead of hanging them up to dry.

Hell, it was already like they were living together.

He smiled at that thought, jumping when he heard a book slam shut behind him.

"God, Snape, please do not do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Snape smirked at him, but his eyes were distant. "Sorry, Draco."

"It's Malfoy," he corrected, frowning at him.

"I said I accept your relationship with my mother, not that you could start being all friendly."

"It was your mother's idea, not mine. Not that I bear you any ill will, but I think that the damage that your father inflicted on you can not be completely repaired."

"_Repaired_?!! I'm not a broken vase that you can magic back together.

Where the _fuck_ did you pull that line from? The bastard beat me for god sakes!!

Oh, hell, I need a drink…"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sure your mother has some wine around here somewhere."

"_Wine_?" Draco said incredulously, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Forget that pansy-shit. I need rum."

He stood, walking to the stairs to go up to his room.

Then he shut his door, gripping the gold frame of the ugly picture of a bowl of fruit above his bed and pulling on it, revealing the hidden safe behind it.

He had had the safe installed to keep his important things away from his parents.

They knew nothing about muggle technology.

He took the key, turning it in the lock at the same time he punched in the code word on the keypad. The door popped open with a hissing sound, and he reached inside to grab a bottle of rum.

He tilted his head back as he took a long swallow, gasping at the familiar burning sensation. Then he set it down, looking at the contents of the safe.

There were several more bottles of rum, of course.

A lock of Harry's hair suspended forever in a clear crystal paperweight, his golden egg and Horntail figurine from the Triwizard Tournament, which Draco had stolen from Dumbledore's office after Harry had given them back, and a few pictures of him which he had taken from afar, or stolen.

He frowned at the reminders of the fact that Harry wasn't with him, relocking the safe and shoving the painting back in place to hide it.

Then he sighed, his fingers stroking his bracelet of hair as he took another swallow of rum.

He stopped before he got drunk, putting the bottle away, enough of his emotional-pain dulled by the buzz to let him relax again.

His last thoughts were of Harry as he fell asleep wondering how he was doing at Grimmauld Place.


	26. Chapter 26 Hermione's Plan

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**A huge THANK YOU to no one for being the sixth person to review my story. : ) **

**A huge THANK YOU to Piglet for being the seventh person to review my story. I'm glad that you like it. So do I. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 26 Hermione's Plan

"Look, Hermione, I'm trying, alright?" Harry snapped six days later.

There were dark circles under his green eyes, making him look exhausted, and he hadn't eaten much the night before.

"I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I'm hungry, but I can't eat. I need him, okay?

I love him, but it's not just that. I need sex. You can't go from getting it everyday,

usually more then once a day, to not getting it at all without suffering a bit.

Yes, I'm tired, starving and needy, but I'm trying to avoid everyone as much as I can so that _I don't ruin Christmas for them_. I just want this to be over…"

"Well, I've had enough of this, Harry. Everyone is starting to get suspicious.

Mrs. Weasley in particular is being far too nosey.

Come on, your going to Fred and George's. You're going to stay there tonight."

"What?" he asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because you need a break. They said that it was okay.

It'll help you feel better, trust me…"

* * * * *

Malfoy looked up as he heard a sound, closing the book that he had been trying to read but couldn't focus on. He stood quickly, opening his bedroom window to let the small brown owl inside. Then he pulled the scroll off its leg.

He wondered if it was some kind of trick, but shrugged and broke the seal, unrolling it anyway.

Draco

Harry needs you. Will you meet us at Fred and George's joke-shop tomorrow

morning? I came up with a cover story for him until the next morning if you

can get away without to much suspicion.

Hermione

A truly sincere smile curved his lips for the first time in days as he wrote a quick response on the back of the parchment, his gray-blue eyes revealing his anticipation.

Hermione

I'll be there. Thank you.

Draco

He tied it back to the owl's leg carefully, still smiling, his eyes wistful as he watched it fly away.

* * * * *

"Would you please just tell me what's going on, Hermione?" Harry asked, stumbling along behind her as she led him through Diagon Ally.

"Why do I have to stay here alone until tomorrow?"

"You don't, Harry," she answered patiently. "I arranged a surprise for you."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

* * * * *

"I'm going out until tomorrow, mother," Malfoy said the next day, trying to sound breezy and nonchalant as he head for the door.

"Wait, Draco," Narcissa said, looking concerned. "Out where?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I received a letter from my fiancé yesterday requesting my presence."

"Your fiancé?" she asked in stunned-surprise, but there was hope in her eyes.

"Yes, mother," he answered, feigning patience that he didn't feel.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"_What_?" Malfoy gasped, shock breaking his calm-facade. "How did you know?"

"Oh, relax, dear. I've known of your preference for years now.

You and Blaise were so adorable when you were younger. Always holding hands, pretending to be married. Is it him?"

"Umm… No. I don't remember that. You can meet him eventually, but not now.

We won't be getting married for a while anyway. It could be years yet, I don't know."

"Really? Why the delay? You must love him, right?"

"Yes, I do. But it's not safe for everyone to know about us yet.

He doesen't want anything to happen to me because of our connection.

I'll be back tomorrow, mother."

"Alright. Be careful, please?"

"Of course."

"Have fun then, dear."

He smiled, his eyes turning soft with emotion. "I will mother."


	27. Chapter 27 Reunited

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**A huge THANK YOU to no one for being the sixth person to review my story. : ) **

**A huge THANK YOU to Piglet for being the seventh and eighth person to review my story. I'm glad that you like it. So do I. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 27 Reunited

Harry was staring in shock, barely able to believe his eyes. "Drake?"

"Harry," he answered, his beautiful voice shifting to the familiar sexy-purr at the end of his name.

His face crumpled as he started to cry, running into Malfoy's open arms and pulling him close. Draco smiled as Harry pressed kisses all over his face and neck, moisture filling his eyes as well.

"God, Drake, I can't believe that you're here, I missed you so much, I love you."

"Shh," he said soothingly, stroking his beautiful black hair.

"I'm here, I'm here. Please calm down, love. You look exhausted."

"Am," Harry mumbled against his chest. "Tired, hungry, needy… Can't do anything without you, Drake…"

"Yes," Malfoy said, pressing his lips to his forehead. "I can see that. The only reason that I still look sane… Well, I've been drinking myself to sleep mostly. Not very healthy I admit, but I'd go mad otherwise…"

Hermione smiled at the contented look on Harry's face as she left.

Harry pulled Malfoy into the bedroom that was to be his, starting to strip off his clothing quickly.

Malfoy was doing the same, then he pulled him close for a kiss.

Harry moaned softly, his right hand reaching up to tangle itself in the blonde-perfection of Draco's hair gently.

"I want…"

"I know," Malfoy murmured seductively, pressing his lips to Harry's throat, smiling as his beautiful green eyes nearly crossed at his words and tone.

"No, not that. I mean, not yet. I want you to dance with me, Drake…"

Malfoy blinked, looking surprised at his request, but he nodded. "Alright."

Harry pulled away for a moment reluctantly, moving to turn on the music that he had brought to listen to since he had thought that he would be alone here.

Then he walked back to Malfoy as the music started to play, smiling at his expression.

He looked so _happy_ as he pulled Harry into his arms.

He closed his eyes, laying his head on Malfoy's shoulder as they spun in slow, graceful circles around the room together.

"What is this song called?"

"To make you feel my love," Harry answered softly, pressing a kiss to Malfoy's neck gently.

"It's beautiful…"

"Yes. Garth Brooks is a wonderful singer. I like American-Country music. I get the cds in the mail over the summer. I wouldn't be able to listen to it at Hogwarts because of all the magic in the air there. Muggle radios don't work."

"I might have to get this music," Malfoy said teasingly.

"You can have it," Harry said as he went to change to song. "I have two copies of the cd."

The next song was a little faster, so the dance turned more energetic instead of romantic as they moved around the room in each other's arms.

"And this song is also by this Garth Brooks?"

"Yes. It's called wrapped up in you."

"Fitting." "Yes."

They were impossibly close now, their hands wrapped around the other's bare hips tightly as they danced. Then they both groaned when their skin tingled as their chests brushed together. They just looked at each other, both of them darting for the bed, jumping onto it, their hands gliding over each other's bare skin with a need so intense it bordered on desperation. Their lips met then, tongues twining together intricately as they gasped and moaned into the other's mouth loudly.

"Oh, god, Harry… Fuck…"

"_Yes_!!" he moaned, the word ending on a hiss of pleasure as Malfoy's beautiful fingers moved, exploring deep inside of him gently.

Harry opened his legs wider, gasping and panting with pleasure as his slick fingers slid in even deeper.

"You seem to have lost all modesty, Potter," Malfoy teased him.

"When did that happen?"

"I don't care anymore," he groaned in answer. "It just feels so damn good… It's, no, you are everything. You have everything that I am. Please, Drake, take me!!"

The breath caught in his throat at the sight of Harry beneath him, completely at his mercy and begging for his touch. He, Draco Malfoy, had the power to do what even Lord Voldemort had not been able to do. Destroy Harry Potter.

It was an awful thought, and he shook it off quickly, horrified that he'd even had it.

"No, Harry," he purred softly, moving into position.

"You've taken me. You have the best part of me."

Then Malfoy pushed forward, enjoying his loud moans of pleasure as he moved deep inside him.

Harry's hips moved into his every thrust, their eyes locked together and making Malfoy feel like he was drowning in those beautiful, shining green pools.

It was completely obvious that Harry was feeling the same amazingly-wonderful sensations that he was.

Malfoy screamed Harry's name as he came, almost losing consciousness with the force of his release, feeling hot fluid splash across his abdomen.

He rolled onto his back, pulling out of Harry reluctantly, laying there limp and boneless as he closed his eyes.

Then he gasped softly, shuddering as he felt Harry's warm breath swirl around his cock, stunned by his reaction when he felt Harry run his face along the length of him, nuzzling him gently. He started to thicken, getting hard again quickly.

"Uhh," Malfoy groaned, tilting his hand back as Harry's lips encircled the head of his penis, his hand squeezing his balls gently.

"Are you alright, Drake?" He asked in concern.

"Yes," he gasped out hoarsely, twining his left hand through his long black hair and tugging on it gently. "Please, Harry, don't stop…"

He sighed in relief, nodding as he pressed his lips against Malfoy's shaft, then he took him fully into his mouth, sucking, one quick pull of his lips, and then he pulled back.

He frowned as Harry released him from his warm, heavenly mouth, but then he moaned in stunned-pleasure as he pulled one of his balls in next, sucking and licking him into a frenzy of need, his hands stroking the other and his shaft skillfully.

"Oh, hell, Harry, please, fuck me!!"

He pulled back obediently, moving until his hips rested on Malfoy's, dipping his fingers into the container of cream and sliding it over his own cock, then using more inside Malfoy's entrance to prepare him.

Then he positioned himself, pushing inside gently, pausing in concern when Draco jerked beneath him, making a strange gurgling noise in the back of his throat.

"No, he growled in protest, grabbing Harry's hips in a tight grip and pulling him forward to impale himself quickly.

"No stopping," Malfoy continued, lifting a hand and bringing it down in a hard smack across Harry's bare-ass. "Faster. Harder."

He nodded, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Draco's shoulders as he started to move inside him, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, his lips parted as he groaned softly when Malfoy's hands stroked and squeezed his butt, his long, lovely fingers caressing, then slipping into his hole gently.

Draco was breathless at the sight of Harry's almost worship-worthy face as he pleasure Malfoy, his right hand moving up to caress his cock from memory as the speed of his thrusts increased impossibly.

"Oh, fuck, Drake, I'm going to cum…"

He cried out as he thrust into him one last time, the sound muffled because he had buried his teeth in Malfoy's shoulder, feeling him explode into his hand, coating it and his stomach in his thick, warm seed quickly.

They both collapsed back onto the bed, their bodies curled around each other affectionately.

"I love you, Drake," Harry whispered softly, pressing his lips against his bare chest gently.

"I love you, Harry. Are you sure that your not a fallen angel?…"

He laughed, laying his head in the crook between Malfoy's head and shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"I don't know about the angel part, but I've defiantly fallen for you…"

Draco smiled, his gray-blue eyes fluttering closed as he drifted off to sleep in Harry's loving embrace.

* * * * *

Harry smiled a few hours later, his body still wrapped around Malfoy's as he watched him sleeping, lifting his hand to caress his face, brushing the hair away from his eyes gently.

Then he gasped in surprise when Malfoy grabbed his hand, pressing his lips to it.

"Caught you off guard, did I?" he drawled teasingly.

'I thought that you were asleep."

"Who could sleep with you touching them like that?"

"What? I didn't do anything really."

"You don't have to do anything special, Harry, just touch me. That's all I need."

Malfoy moved on the bed to face him, running the fingers of his left hand over Harry's lips gently, smiling as he shivered at the touch, his lips parting slightly as he gasped softly.

Malfoy slid a single finger into his mouth, staring into Harry's eyes to try to see his reaction. This time he gasped, surprised when Harry seemed to understand what he wanted, taking his finger deeper inside and sucking on it carefully.

Malfoy shuddered, moaning and closing his eyes as the action sent flashes of heat spiraling through his abdomen.

Then Harry pulled back, kissing his lips gently.

"Keep your eyes closed? I have surprise for you."

"Better then the dancing?"

"No, probably not, but still good."

Malfoy frowned as he felt Harry's fingers spreading something warm across his bare chest.

"What are you doing?"

Harry smiled, trailing his fingers up over Draco's neck, then to his jaw, stopping just at the edge of his lips.

Then Malfoy shivered as Harry's tongue traveled the same path, slipping into his mouth to tangle with his. He gasped at the taste that flooded his mouth, opening his eyes to stare up into Harry's beautiful green orbs.

"Chocolate?" he asked in surprise.

"Not just any chocolate, Drake, _dark chocolate_. It's one of my few weaknesses."

"Really? Well, don't' worry, I won't tell Voldemort."

They looked at each other for a moment, then they started to laugh at the complete hilarity of that statement.

"I'm not sure how he would use that information anyway. Try to kill me by making me consume vast quantities of it until I pass out from a sugar high? It's possible I suppose, but it sounds a little bit 'pathetic bad-guy'. I know Voldemort is a butt-ugly bastard, but he's not pathetic."

"Just how do you know what his butt looks like?"

"What?"

"You said that he has an ugly butt," Malfoy said patiently. "How do you know that?"

"Oh. It was when he came back last year. Not exactly something that they would use in a porno magazine. In fact, it was extremely repulsive. I even noticed it, and I could barely see from the blood loss where Wormtail had cut my arm open. Moronic little prick."

"So that's where you got this scar?" Malfoy asked, running his fingers over his arm in a gentle caress.

"Yes. It's strange, it hurt like hell at the time, but I can barely remember the pain now."

Harry reached a hand into his bag, pulling out a container of fresh strawberries.

He dipped one in the melted chocolate, holding it out to Draco in offering.

He smiled, leaning forward to take the juicy-looking berry into his mouth, sucking on Harry's fingers gently as he did so. He swallowed the berry, smiling as Harry licked his lips, his eyes fixed on his throat.

Malfoy grabbed another strawberry and swirled it through the plastic container of chocolate.

Harry grinned, inhaling the smell of the chocolate as he ate the offered berry.

Malfoy frowned, displeasure flashing in his gray-blue eyes.

"Stop that."

"Huh?" he asked in surprise. "Stop what?"

"Making me jealous of a stupid piece of chocolate-covered fruit."

Harry blinked, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss him, running his face along his jaw line, his face resting in the place between his neck and shoulder as he drank in Malfoy's wonderful scent, licking and sucking on his skin gently.

"You taste better then any kind of food ever could, Drake. You're my favorite smell."

Draco smiled, kissing him back eagerly, lifting a slender hand to thread his fingers through Harry's feather-soft black hair.

Then he sighed into his mouth, pulling him closer.

"Tell me you love me," Malfoy whispered against his lips, sliding his hand down to caress the back of his neck with gentle fingers.

"You know I do."

"Yes. I just like to hear it."

"I love you," Harry said in between kisses. "I love you. I love you."

Malfoy groaned, deepening the kiss.

"God, Harry, I love it when you say that. It makes me so hot…"

Harry shuddered, pulling him even closer aggressively.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Malfoy buried his face against his neck, panting softly as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to his skin. "Oh, fuck, Harry, I need you inside me now."

Harry gasped, pleasure shining in his green eyes as he nodded, slipping and arm around Malfoy's waist when he moved onto his hands and knees on the bed.

He slicked the fingers of his other hand up with the cream, thrusting them in and out of Draco's entrance gently.

He moaned, moving his hips back into Harry's touch. "Please…"

Harry pulled his fingers out, pushing his cock in deeply, stroking Malfoy between his legs as he moved. Harry smiled when Draco cried out as he came, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, coming inside him quickly.

He panted softly, trying to catch his breath as he pressed a kiss to the back of Malfoy's neck, pulling out of him reluctantly to lay back on the bed.

He smiled as Draco lay down beside him, laying his head on his stomach and closing his eyes in contentment as Harry stroked his hair gently.

"I think I'm tired again," Harry said teasingly.

"Hmm," Malfoy said, nodding. "Yeah… I love you, Harry…"

He smiled, his eyes soft with love and peace. "I love you, Drake…"

They fell back to sleep again quickly, their fingers linked together loosely.

* * * * *

Harry woke up the next morning, frowning when his fingers encountered a folded up piece of paper instead of Malfoy's hand.

He sat up, sighing when he realized that the room was empty, unfolding the note.

DA

I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye, but Hermione sent a message-by-owl

saying that Mrs. Weasley was coming to get you at noon.

I thought that it would be better if I wasn't here, and I couldn't bear to wake you.

I'll see you on the train back to Hogwarts.

All my love,

Drake

He stood up to pull in his clothes quickly, gathering up his cds and putting them in his bag, slipping the note into his pocket.

Then he smiled when he realized that Malfoy had taken the rest of the strawberries and the chocolate. He pulled on his sneakers, just finishing doing up the laces when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Are you ready to go, Harry dear?"

"Yes."


	28. Chapter 28 Painful Secrets

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Mrs. ToriSnape for being the first person to review my story. You ROCK!!**

**A huge THANK YOU to Anon for being the second, third and fourth person to review my story. Thanks a lot!! **

**A huge THANK YOU to Walk On The Wildside for being the fifth person to review my story. I'm glad that you love my story, but please don't die on me. This story is going to have a whole second part to it. Trust me, you don't want to miss that. : )**

**A huge THANK YOU to no one for being the sixth person to review my story. : ) **

**A huge THANK YOU to Piglet for being the seventh and eighth person to review my story. I'm glad that you like it. So do I. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

Chapter 28 Painful Secrets

"Do you feel better, Harry?" Sirius asked in concern.

He smiled, nodding as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry that I've been an idiot the past few days, especially since it's the holidays…"

"It's alright, Harry. Love, when it's real, changes a person. I never experienced it myself, but I saw how your father was with your mother. There was a time when I thought that it was over between them, but they made it. I know that they loved you. That's what matters."

"They almost broke up?" Harry asked curiously. "When was this?"

"Before you were born, of course. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay. I want to know. What else happened around that time?"

"Like what?" Sirius asked, surprised that he didn't seem hurt by the idea of his parents not being together.

"I don't know. Anything."

"Well, Voldemort was gaining more power everyday, witches and wizards were terrified that they would be next on his hit list. I'm sure the fear put stress on a lot of relationships,

even just friendships. It was around that time that my older brother went missing.

My friendship with James helped, but I was never really close to Regulus.

Truthfully your father seemed more distressed about it then I was.

I never found out why. Then you were born, and a year later they were gone."

* * * * *

Harry felt bad as he snuck into Regulus's old room a few hours later, but not enough to dull his curiosity about why his father had been distressed by the disappearance of Sirius's brother. He had been a Death Eater after all.

The room seemed normal enough, if a bit dusty.

There was a bed, dresser, and a small table with a lamp.

He walked over to the closet, pushing the moth-eaten clothes aside.

Then he blinked, kneeling quickly when he saw something on the back wall close to the floor. It was a coin-shaped object stuck to the wall with magic.

On it's wooden surface was an ornately-carved letter P.

P for Potter?

Harry reached out a hand, touching it curiously. Then he jumped; surprised when he felt magical-energy flow up his finger as though it was checking for something.

The wooden-letter fell into his hand, and he put it in his pocket as a secret-compartment in the wall slid open silently.

He put his hand in cautiously, pulling out the sealed-letter. The compartment vanished as though it had never been there, and he flipped the letter over. His father's name was on the front of the envelope.

He opened it, his heart pounding as he pulled out the single sheet of paper and unfolding it, his green eyes widening as he read the words written on it.

James

I know that you'll probably never read this letter; it's mostly for me at this point.

I can't do this anymore. I know that your marrying Lily and that you love her…

I know that you never considered me anything more then a temporary-fling,

but I love you, Jamie, so I thought that it would be for the best to take myself out of

picture for good. It's all right though. I never had much to live for.

At least I won't feel this pain anymore…

I plan to die for a good cause. I know secrets about the Dark Lord that nobody else

does. I'm going to hurt him for you, Jamie. I'm sorry, but I could never have been

your best man. It's better this way…

If you want to know more, ask Kreacher, he knows.

I'll always be your Reg.

Goodbye, Jamie…

R.A.B.

Harry refolded the letter and put it back in the envelope, tears in his green eyes as he slid it into his pocket, pulling out the letter P to look at it.

He noticed as small hole in the top as he looked at it through blurry-vision.

Then he stood up, putting it away again and fixing everything to make it look like he had never been there.

"I'm sorry, Regulus. I'll never forget you. I'll make sure that your remembered after I'm gone… I won't make the same mistakes that my father did… I have to talk to Kreacher…"

* * * * *

Hermione went into her room, pausing when she heard someone digging through her things. She pulled out her wand, thinking that it might be Kreacher, although he was usually wherever Harry was these days for some reason…

"Harry?" She asked in shock. "What are you doing?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, looking guilty as he turned to face her.

"Um… Nothing. Well… I thought that you might have a chain or something."

"You mean like a necklace?" she asked, putting her wand away.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yes. But why do you need it?"

I can't tell you."

"Are you crying, Harry?"

"Yes…"

"Why? I thought you were happy again now that you'd seen Malfoy."

"It's not about, Drake," he answered, his voice breaking. "It's about my father..."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius's brother Regulus was in love with him. I found these in his room…"

Hermione took them carefully, looking at the wooden letter P.

"That's how I found the letter. It was spelled to only let James find the secret compartment, but I guess I was similar enough inside for it to open for me…"

She opened the letter, gasping as she read its contents, tears filling her brown eyes as well.

"Oh, Harry…"

"I know…"

She gave him back the letter, moving to get a short silver chain, stringing it through the hole on the coin and fastening it around Harry's neck for him.

"Thanks, Hermione. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't," she promised, touching his shoulder gently. "Come on. Let's go talk to Kreacher…"

* * * * *

"Kreacher won't," he repeated stubbornly. "Master Regulus made Kreacher promise not to tell anyone but friend Jamie."

"Kreacher, please," Harry pleaded, starting to lose control of his emotions again.

"This is really important to me. James was my father…"

The elf blinked his large eyes, his gaze turning distant.

"Master Regulus was sick. Pale. Tired. Always crying.

But he hid the sickness from everyone but Kreacher, especially friend Jamie.

Made Kreacher promise not to say anything to him.

Kreacher wanted to tell. Kreacher couldn't understand.

Then Master Regulus told Kreacher that the Dark Lord need Kreacher's help.

Kreacher helped, but Kreacher was sick then.

Master Regulus helped Kreacher, but Kreacher never got completely better.

Then Master Regulus told Kreacher to take him back to the Dark Lord's hiding place.

Kreacher took him, got the locket.

Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy the locket, to leave without him.

Kreacher had to obey Master Regulus.

Master Regulus never came home, friend Jamie never came to Kreacher…"

"Did you destroy the locket?" Hermione asked, her expression serious.

"No, Kreacher tried, but locket hurt Kreacher. Kreacher hid locket."

"You hid it? Do you still know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Can you give the locket to Harry, Kreacher?"

"Yes."

As soon as the elf left the room Hermione took Harry by the arm.

"We need to send that locket to Dumbledore and a letter explaining this."

"Can you do it, Hermione? I want to be alone for a while. Just don't say anything about Regulus and my father. I'm not sure that I want anyone else to know just yet.

Probably not ever. I'm not ashamed of it; I just don't want anyone who knew my father to get hurt by it.

I really appreciate how accepting you guys are of me and Malfoy, but most people aren't as understanding."

" I know, Harry, and I'm sorry for that. But love is never easy. It takes work to stay together. I promise not to tell anyone. You can trust me to keep this between us."

"Thank you, Hermione. You're a really great friend."

**Author's Note – I give full credit to Cheryl Dyson for the Regulus and James idea.**

**I really like her story **_**watercolored**_**. If you have time you should check it out. **

**However, the nickname for James ( Jamie ) was all me. **

**I have been known to be smart occasionally. : ) **


	29. Chapter 29 Soul Searching

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A big hug to Cria. Thank you. I'm really glad that you like my story. : ) Would you believe that it's the first gay-love story that I've written with actual love-scenes?**

**The number of chapters that I have posted is misleading. **

**I haven't had my account for very long, and it takes time to get reviews. : )**

**A big hug to Piglet. Thank you. I'm glad that you still like it. : ) **

**I'll try my hardest not to mess up the story for you.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was out of material to type, but I'm on it. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

**Huggles and kisses to my boyfriend Tony for listening to me babble endlessly about plot-lines and how hot Harry and Draco are. **

**I love you. Forever. ; )**

Chapter 29 Soul Searching

"So, back to Hogwarts tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, smiling at Sirius as he packed. 'I can't wait. I'll miss you though. I'll try to write more."

"What's that?"

"What?"

"Under your bed."

Harry got down on his knees, grabbing his tie and shoving it into his trunk.

"I must have missed that one. Thanks."

"Why was the tie green and silver?"

"It is? I didn't notice."

"Harry…"

He sighed, sitting down on his bed, just barely stopping himself from touching the chain around his neck. He had gotten into the habit of doing it when he was nervous or upset about something.

"I'm not in Griffindor anymore. I changed to Slytherin."

"_What_? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"Because I didn't want you to know. I was afraid that you would treat me differently if you knew. It's still me, Sirius; I'm just in a different house now.

Not all the Slytherin's are bad. My boyfriend is great, and I have a few more friends now.

It's not like I'm going to become the next Voldemort just because I'm in his old house.

It was your brothers to, and he did fine."

"_He did fine_? Regulus was a Death Eater, Harry. He was not fine."

"I know that. Everyone makes mistakes. I meant the part of his life before that."

And after it. Sirius was right. Love really changes a person. Not always for the better, but Regulus had done the best he could with what he had had to work with.

Harry would make sure that his sacrifice would be remembered.

If James hadn't made that choice… It would have possibly meant that there would have been no Harry, but he still couldn't help wishing that his father had chosen Regulus.

He couldn't understand how he had turned his back on such devotion.

He was sure that his mother had had other choices as well. Lily had been very beautiful.

Sirius was completely confused about the sorrow and pain in Harry's emerald eyes, but he decided that it was better not to push him.

He would tell him what was wrong when he was ready.

* * * * *

"So how was the rest of your Christmas break?"

"Dreadful," Malfoy answered in a mock put-out voice as he lay down next to Harry on their bed in the room of requirement.

"Mother made me go out in public with her and Snape on several occasions, and she spent the rest of the time badgering me about who my boyfriend is.

I told her she could see you eventually, but I didn't tell her who you are.

I'm not sure what her reaction will be, but frankly I was shocked that she wasn't shocked that you were male. I didn't even tell her, she just knew.

I guess I didn't hide my preference very well when I was younger.

I don't remember it, but she told me that I had a childhood friend like me and that we used to pretend that we were dating when we played together."

"Really? I never had any friends before I came to Hogwarts.

Everyone shunned me because I was different.

Most of them didn't know about the magic, it was mostly the fact that I'm gay.

I guess my cousin realized before I did what I was like.

And they knew that Dudley and his gang would beat them up if they talked to me."

"Who is Dudley?"

"My fat hippo of a cousin. I swear he probably weighs more then both of us do together.

I don't know how he can even walk at all."

Malfoy smiled, leaning closer to kiss him on the lips, placing a hand on his chest gently, blinking when he felt something under his t-shirt.

"What is that?"

Harry frowned at the reminder, pulling the wooden letter p from under his shirt, his fingers caressing the elegant silver-chain unconsciously.

"Was it a Christmas gift?"

"Not exactly. I found it in Regulus's old room. The chain is from Hermione though."

"Regulus Black? The former Death Eater? Isn't he dead?"

"Yes, he is. I touched this and it opened a hidden compartment with a letter in it with my father's name on the envelope. I haven't told anyone but Hermione, and I probably won't either, but Regulus was in love with my father."

"Really?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes. My father never considered him anymore then a temporary-fling before he married my mother. It was sort of embarrassing since Hermione found me crying after I read the letter… I don't understand how my father could have done that, Drake.

How could he have turned his back on such love and devotion? I know that he loved my mother, but I still don't understand it…"

Malfoy sighed, reaching out a hand to stroke his face gently.

"I can't know what he was thinking, love, but from what you've said it's pretty clear that your father wasn't like us. Some men just like to experiment with it in a last stage of rebellion before they settle down. Unfortunately, men like us, men that are the real thing, like Regulus, they get hurt…"

Harry flinched, nodding and pulling him closer to bury his face against his chest.

"I hate that this makes me think badly of my father, but I can't help it.

I can't even begin to imagine the pain that I would feel if I had fallen in love with someone like that, someone who didn't return my feelings for them.

I'm glad that I fell hard for you before I met Cedric.

That could have turned out very badly…"

"We'll never know now, but yes, it could have.

I'm glad that your heart understood mine as my heart understood yours."

Harry smiled, kissing him. "Yeah…"

"You look tired, angel. You should rest."

He nodded again, snuggling up against Draco's side and closing his eyes.

"Love you, Drake…"

Malfoy smiled, slipping an arm around him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Love you, Harry…"

* * * * *

"C I talk to you for a minute, Malfoy?" Blaise Zambini asked him after potions the next morning while Harry was still talking to Hermione and Ron.

"You're talking to me now, Zambini."

Blaise blinked, taken aback by his use of his last name to imply distance.

Malfoy frowned, flinching inside but keeping his face coldly-detached, knowing what he was probably about to say.

"I want you to break up with your boyfriend."

"Yeah, you and every other Slytherin. Why can't people just accept me the way I am?"

"_No_," Blaise protested, looking horrified at his words.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I want you to break up with your boyfriend for me. I love you, Draco, I always have. Ever since we used to play together when we were younger…"

Malfoy sighed, grabbing Zambini's arm and pulling him into an empty classroom.

Then he let go of him, leaning back against the wall.

"I can't leave him, Blaise, I love him. I'm sorry… Maybe we were supposed to be together once, I don't know, but I think the time when that could have been is gone."

Blaise just nodded, looking at him sadly.

"I guess I knew in my heart that I had waited to long, but I had to try…"

"I know. It's okay. I would have done the same in your position.

I have to go, he'll be wondering where I am."


	30. Chapter 30 As You Wish

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**And I claim not credit for the Princess Bride lines. That movie had some very brilliant writers. : )**

**A huge THANK YOU to Piglet for being so loyal. I already have some written, it's just the typing and posting that takes a bit. Hang in there with me. : )**

**An even bigger hug to my bestest friend, Legolas. You're a truly beautiful person, and it is my honor to be your friend and bounce my ideas of your head. In a purely professional sense of course. **

**grins, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at her head and watching it bounce off**

**Huggles and kisses to my boyfriend Tony (Vindr) for listening to me babble endlessly about plot-lines and how hot Harry and Draco are. Thanks for reviewing my story. I'm really glad that you liked it. : ) **

**I love you. Forever. ; )**

Chapter 30 As You Wish…

"Ginny and Neville broke up last night," Hermione told Harry after potions class.

"Really? Then why does she look so happy?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me, but whatever it was happened after they broke up.

She seems practically radiant with happiness."

"Yeah. Weird…"

"I'm just glad that she's happy again. It's not like she was a ghost these past months, but she hasn't really been truly happy either."

"Maybe she met someone else."

"Already?"

"Love is not restrained by time, Hermione, it knows exactly when to strike."

"Indeed it does," Malfoy said, smiling at Harry as he came over to them.

"Ready to go, Angel?"

Harry blinked, surprised that he would use the endearment in public, but he nodded.

"Yes."

* * * * *

Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in Dumbledore's office watching him as he moved a chair using magic, sitting down and looking at Harry.

"What I am about to reveal to you four must not leave this room save in your thoughts. Do you understand?"

All of them nodded in answer, looking confused.

"The locket that miss Granger sent to me over the holidays was an object of great-evil called a Horcrux. Hidden within was a piece of Voldemort's soul.

I managed to destroy it, but I must press the seriousness of this matter upon your minds.

There are more out there, and, until they are all found and destroyed, Voldemort can not be killed. Three of these have already been destroyed, one by yourself, Harry."

He blinked, looking stunned. "I did?"

"Yes. Can you think of what I speak of?"

Harry's face turned pale, and he grabbed Malfoy's hand in his tightly, automatically seeking his comfort.

"Tom Riddle's diary."

"Yes. I believe I know what the others may be, thanks to an ex-teacher who knew Riddle quite well during his mostly-innocent school days. It took much persuasion on my part to gain his cooperation. Fear can be a powerful thing."

"How many more are there?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Four. There were seven, not including the piece of his soul left within his tortured body.

Left are the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini."

"He used his snake?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes. Inadvisable, but I believe that he was growing desperate by this point."

"You said there were seven," Malfoy spoke up, his hand tightening around Harry's fingers. "But you only mentioned six. What is the seventh piece inside?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, his blue eyes sad.

"It's me, isn't it? That's why I have this connection with Voldemort's mind, and why I can speak to snakes," Harry said softly. "In the end, in order to kill him, I have to die…"

"_What_?" Draco gasped. "_No_!!"

"No," Dumbledore answered. "You don't have to do anything, Harry. You can always change your mind. It's your decision to make."

Malfoy grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the others.

"You don't have to do this, Harry."

"I think I do."

"No, you don't. Please don't do this. We can figure it out together, I don't know, but not like this… I can't bear the thought of losing you… I love you…"

"I know. I love you to, but it will be okay. We knew that it would be dangerous, but together we can end him. You can trust that it will be okay.

I will come back for you. I will always come for you, Drake."

"Not even you can come back from the dead."

Harry smiled, leaning his forehead against Malfoy's and staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I can. I will. Because I know something that most people never understand."

"What?"

"True love is always stronger then death. Nothing can keep us apart. It's fate."

"God, Harry, you had better be right, because if anything happens-"

"Shh," he whispered soothingly, slipping a hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer, kissing his lips gently.

Malfoy trembled at the touch, kissing him back, but breaking it off before it went far enough arouse him.

"It _will_ be fine. _We_ will be fine," Harry repeated firmly. "_He_ will die, and _we_ will win."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because our feelings for each other are _real_. Can you honestly say that the deep level of connection we have, that we feel, is so common? That it happens everyday?"

"No. There is nothing common about our love at all."

"Exactly. So do I have your support?"

"Always."

"Good. Let's go. I need you all to myself for a while."

Malfoy smiled slightly, his gray-blue eyes shining with anticipation as he took Harry's hand in his.

"As you wish…"


	31. Chapter30 Ginny And Blaise's Perspective

**I thought I'd post this for anyone who was curious about why Ginny was so happy. **

**I was originally going to make it part of the chapter, but it just seemed out of place there. This is better. Anyway, hope you like it. : ) **

Chapter 30 Ginny's And Blaise's Perspective

"This isn't working out, Neville," Ginny said quietly. "Your really nice, and I like you, but I think it would be better if we were just friends from now on, okay?"

"Why?" he asked, dropping her hand from suddenly limp fingers.

"I thought that we were getting on great, Gin."

"We are, and it's nice, but it's just not enough. I need excitement. You're just not commanding enough. I need someone who can be gentle, but also isn't afraid to grab the bull by the horns, if you know what I mean. You're not even on the bull, Neville. I'm sorry…"

Neville sighed, but she didn't look as upset as she had expected him to be.

"It's okay. I really like you to, Gin, but it's like you said, there's just no spark between us. I knew it really, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

You're an amazing person, and… I guess that I wanted to keep you for myself.

But I'm not going to be selfish anymore. Selfishness and love can't really work easily together…"

* * * * *

Blaise was leaning against a wall in a dark alcove with his eyes closed when he heard Ginny and Neville talking just a few feet away from where he was hiding.

Then they went their separate ways, Ginny starting to walk past him.

He reached out a hand, grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her back into the shadows quickly, frowning when she gasped and stiffened in fear.

"Please don't hurt me…"

Blaise sighed softly, lifting a hand to caress her face.

"I assure you, sweetheart, that is not my intention…"

Then he pressed his lips to hers gently but firmly, running a hand through her hair and marveling at how soft it was.

She seemed stunned for a moment, but then she was kissing him back enthusiastically.

He broke the kiss then, pulling away from her to move further back into the shadows.

"W-why did you kiss me?" she asked shakily, her voice sounding breathless to his ears.

"Because I'm tired of being alone," he answered, his low voice sending shivers up her spine. "Will you meet me here tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Ginny promised rashly, ignoring the face that she didn't really know this man at all.

"Until tomorrow, then."

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"I don't even know your name…"

"Call me B."

* * * * *

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Ginny asked, feeling him take her hand in his.

"I mean, we've been talking for hours now."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You might not like me so much anymore if I do."

"I already know more then you think I do, B. I know that you're a romantic, you're secretive, kind, commanding, gentle. Basically everything points ot the fact that you're a Slytherin."

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked softly, his thumb stroking her hand gently.

"Because the one that I once loved is with a Slytherin."

"Would that be Draco Malfoy?"

"How did you know that?"

"We may have more in common then I realized. I've loved Malfoy for many years now."

"You mean you're gay to?" Ginny asked sharply, trying to free her hand from his.

"Then what are you doing with me?"

"It's not like that for me. I'm like Malfoy, but also different. I like both. I chose _you_, Ginny. Please don't leave me alone again. I need you, sweetheart… I'm so cold inside.

I want to feel again. Love, happiness, contentment. Anything but this pain…

I can't take it anymore. I feel like I'm losing who I am…"

Ginny sighed, slipping her arms around him and rubbing his back gently.

"It gets better, I promise. I won't leave you, B."

"It's Blaise."

"Blaise," she said softly. "I knew it would be beautiful…"


	32. Chapter 31 God Of My Heart

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 31 God Of My Heart

"Someone asked you to break up with me?" Harry asked in an offended tone.

"Me, you're fiancé?"

"He didn't know that we are engaged," Malfoy said soothingly. "Not very many do, you know that. He still doesen't know that, but I made it crystal-clear that nothing could make me leave you, not even the promise of affection."

"Affection?"

"He told me that he loves me."

Harry frowned, shaking his head.

"As if the promise of mere-mortal love is enough for you."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well, look at yourself. You're a god among humans, Malfoy. You at least need a half-divine lover like me. No human is worthy of your attention."

"I'm a god? When did this happen?"

"You've always been the god of my heart, Drake."

"And you're a half-god? Doesen't really seem equal."

"Well I still have a lot to learn from you, but Sirius told me that I almost sound like a pureblood now. Of course he considers it an insult, but there's nobody else that I'd rather be like then you."

"You don't need to change, Harry, I love you just the way you are.

Who you are is beautiful to me, never doubt that. Promise me?"

"I promise to try, but it's still hard to believe that I'm worthy of you, Drake."

"Love isn't about worth, all that matters is that the pair involved are committed to the relationship, and we are, completely committed."

"Yes, we are…"

Malfoy moved closer to him on the bed, sliding a gentle hand into his soft black hair and staring deeply into his gorgeous-green eyes.

He leaned even closer, smiling as Harry's eyes closed, his long lashes fluttering against his slightly-pink cheeks as Draco's lips brushed his lightly.

Then Harry shuddered when Malfoy's tongue slid across his mouth, requesting entrance.

His lips parted, his mouth slating across his in a way that made the blonde gasp and his hands shake, struggling to force his uncooperative fingers to undo Harry's shirt buttons impatiently.

"To bad we can't just vanish our clothes with magic," he panted softly.

Then he yelped as cold air swirled across his now naked body, his gray-blue eyes wide as he stared at Harry, whose clothes were gone as well.

"How did you do that?"

"I've been practicing some wandless, silent spells."

"Really?" Malfoy whispered in a low, seductive voice. "What others do you know?"

Harry smiled as slightly-scary smile as Draco gasped again, his hips bucking as he felt something stroking and squeezing his cock in a gentle rhythm.

"Oh, god, Harry… You haven't even touched me yet. How is this even possible?"

"I found the spell in a book. A very old book."

Malfoy groaned as the speed of the touch increased, yelping Harry's name in surprise when he felt a second-pair of invisible-hands spread his legs wide to caress then slide in and out of his entrance to prepare him gently.

A third and fourth pair joined them, one of them stroking and pinching his nipples teasingly, the other caressing his balls lightly.

"Oh, fuck, Harry, _please_!! This isn't fair…"

The phantom touches just stopped, and he groaned as Harry slid his cock in deep, pressing his lips to Malfoy's as his hips moved in a slow, gentle rhythm.

"Sorry, I thought that you would like it."

"I did like it, I do. Just… not so much the next time, okay? And maybe a little warning?"

Harry nodded, smiling as he sped up his thrusts.

"Overwhelmed you a bit, did I?"

"I think it was mostly the shock, but yes."

Draco panted beneath him, his gray-blue eyes wide with pleasure as he grabbed Harry's hips tightly with sweat-slicked hands, pulling his lover as close as he could, wishing that it was possible for him to crawl under his skin to be closer to him.

Malfoy smiled as Harry obviously saw something of his thoughts on his face, moaning his name as he came instantly.

Draco came soon after, grimacing slightly in pain as he uncurled his stiff fingers from around Harry's hips reluctantly.

He pulled out of Malfoy then, his green eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. My fingers are a bit stiff. I seem to have developed this tendency to cling to you a little to tightly for my fingers to handle while in the clouds of passion."

"Well, you won't catch me complaining about it."

Harry took his left hand in his, stroking and massaging the fingers gently, using the phantom-touch spell to do the same to his right hand.

"Thank you. So what are our plans for this weekend?"

"I think you already know that, darling," Harry answered suggestively.

Malfoy blushed, laughing softly.

"Shall I rephrase? What are our _other_ plans for this weekend?"

"Well, Hagrid wants Ron, Hermione, me and you to go visit him. Said he had a surprise to show us or something."

"And what would this surprise be?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell Hermione, just said that he thought we would enjoy it, whatever it is. I swear, Hagrid's a great friend, but he really gets on my nerves sometimes. Apparently him and Madam Maxine are a couple now.

Seems weird to me, considering that she lives sort of far away, but I suppose that it doesen't matter with magic. It's not really any of my business anyway."


	33. Chapter 32 I'll Take Care Of Him

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 32 I'll Take Care Of Him

"Isn't he amazing?" Hagrid asked proudly.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco stared at the very large giant in shock.

"Amazing isn't exactly the word that I would use," Harry answered, his voice sounding strangled.

"Huge, maybe," Malfoy commented. "Defiantly huge."

"Oh, he's not that big. Compared to the other giants he's like a child, or perhaps a teenager."

"Wonderful," Ron groaned. "You brought a baby giant to Hogwarts."

"What on earth prompted you to do something like this, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, trying to sound patient. "He belongs with the other giants."

"I know, Hermione, but he's my brother. Well, half-brother."

"I bet the female giants are missing that huge cock of his," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry gasped, his face turning red at his teasing words.

"_Malfoy_!!" he hissed softly. "That's offensive."

Malfoy looked surprised, blinking as he frowned in confusion. "Really? How so?"

"Well how do you know that he isn't gay? Then it would be the males that miss him," he clarified, a teasing smile blooming on his lips now.

Malfoy stared at him with his mouth hanging open, his gray-blue eyes wide.

"_Harry Potter_. I didn't know that you had it in you…"

Then they both burst out laughing, sinking to the ground when their legs couldn't hold them up with the force of it.

Hagrid, Gwap, Hermione and Ron turned to watch them rolling on the ground laughing, their faces clearly stating that they thought the two of them were insane.

"Do you two want to let us in on the joke?" Hermione asked in amusement.

"No, not really," Malfoy gasped in between laughter.

Harry nodded, panting and grabbing his ribs, breathless from all the laughter.

"Trust me, you wouldn't think it was funny at all…"

They stood up on shaking legs, holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall over again.

Malfoy was concerned when Harry stiffened and swayed against him, his green eyes dilated with anguish at whatever he was seeing.

His fingers gripped Draco's arms to tightly, and he knew that he would have bruises tomorrow.

"What is it, Harry love?"

"Sirius. Voldemort has Sirius."

"_What_?" Ron gasped in shock.

Hermione's brown eyes were horrified. "What can we do?"

"Nothing," Harry answered, his voice muffled as he slumped in Malfoy's arms, burying his face against his chest. "It's to late. He's gone…"

His voice broke, and he sobbed against Draco's neck as his fiancé pulled him closer to try to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry… Do you want me to take you back to the castle?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded wordlessly, unable to speak in his grief.

"I'll take care of him."

Hermione nodded, complete trust in her brown eyes.

"I know you will," she answered simply.


	34. Chapter 33 I Could Wish For Nothing More

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**I don't claim any credit for the line from the channel 35 show, Moonlight.**

**I just really like the show, and wanted to slip that into my story.**

**It was only on t.v. for one season because they decided to drop it, which was a **_**huge **_**mistake, as you'll know if you can find all the fan websites. : ) **

Chapter 33 I Could Wish For Nothing More

Malfoy forced Harry to lie down in one of the beds in the hospital-wing, despite his protests that he just wanted to go to the room of requirement.

"Later. After Madam Palmfry looks at you. I mean it, _stay_."

"You won't leave me?"

"No. Never. I promise. Try to relax. You look like you're about to jump out of your skin."

"Malfoy?" Madam Palmfry asked as she came in. "Why are you here? Is something wrong with Harry?"

Draco motioned her out of hearing distance from Harry before he answered her.

"Nothing physical, but I made him come anyway. I'm worried that he could be in shock."

"Shock? What happened?" she asked, her voice instantly professional.

"He just had one of his visions. Someone important to him is dead."

"Oh dear. I'll take a look."

She checked Harry's pulse carefully. It was a bit fast and his eyes were still a little dilated, but nothing to really worry about.

"He'll be fine," she said, a little surprised by the intensity of the concern in Malfoy's gray-blue eyes. "Nothing rest and someone that he loves to cling to won't help.

A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Can I go now?" Harry asked, crossing his arms childishly.

Malfoy would have laughed at his lover's expression, but Harry's grief was clearly visible in his eyes. That level of pain was never amusing.

"Yes, _we_ can go," Draco emphasized firmly.

Harry stood up, leaning against Malfoy when he slid an arm around his waist.

He could walk, despite the tears in his eyes, he just needed the familiar comfort of his touch.

Draco took Harry to the room of requirement, watching him lay down on the bed and close his eyes. He sat down next to him, surprised when Harry pulled him down on top of him, kissing Malfoy's lips gently but firmly.

He kissed him back, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt that he was taking advantage of Harry's grief, but it was useless.

He tried to pull away, but Harry clung to him, his body wrapped around Draco like the coils of a snake.

"You need to rest, angel. This isn't resting."

"I need _you_. Please, Drake… Make love to me…"

Malfoy blinked, looking surprised at his words, smiling slightly as he pulled Harry closer, brushing his lips gently with his.

Harry closed his eyes, twining a hand through Draco's hair and kissing him back.

The kiss was extremely gentle, loving, the passion building slowly as Malfoy's fingers trailed over the skin of Harry's throat in a gentle caress, easing the buttons of his shirt open and slipping it off his shoulders carefully.

Then he slid his left hand over his neck, down to his back, keeping the touch soothing and not demanding. Harry shivered at the gentleness in his hands and lips, shifting closer to him on the bed so he was closer to him, staring to undo the buttons on Draco's slytherin-green silk-shirt slowly by memory.

Draco sat up, shedding his shirt and undoing his pants, pushing them down and off.

Harry did the same, groaning softly with pleasure as their lips met again and Malfoy slid his cock into him gently.

He kept it slow and easy, increasing the speed of his thrusts gradually. Then he gasped when Harry shifted beneath him so that the new angle let him slide in even deeper quickly.

"Don't do that. I'm trying to go slowly."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. You deserve to be treated like you're the only one in my world that matters, because you are, Harry. You saved me from what could have been a truly horrible future, angel. Without you… Without my love for you keeping me grounded all these years… For all I know I could have become a death eater like my father…"

"_No_. I will _never_ let that happen. I'll always be there, and I'll protect you with my life, Drake. _Together_ we are stronger then your father. _Together_ we are stronger then Voldemort's evil-sickness, and anything else that they can and will throw at us."

Harry blinked at the strange expression on Draco's face as he looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I forgot how cute you are when you're crusading."

"Crusading? That's a big word."

"Not really," Malfoy said teasingly, kissing his lips. "Now shush."

He deepened the kiss, thrusting even deeper into him at the same time. Harry gasped, groaning and arching his back as he came instantly. Draco moaned as hot liquid spattered across his stomach and hips, his entire body tensing as he came, slumping down to drape himself around his smiling lover tenderly.

Harry pulled him closer, laying his head against Malfoy's chest.

Draco smiled slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Drake."

"You should rest now."

Harry nodded, snuggling even closer to Malfoy and closing his eyes obediently.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"How do you feel about children?"

"Honestly? Their messy, noisy, and generally annoying."

Harry inhaled sharply, wincing at the feeling of pain that spread out from his heart to fill his whole body.

"So… You wouldn't want?… With me?… Someday?…"

Malfoy gasped softly at the almost painful-hunger in his green eyes, pulling him into a fierce-embrace quickly.

'I don't- uhh… I always thought to let the Malfoy-Line die with me, but…

To hold our child in my arms…"

Harry looked up at his face, surprised to see moisture lapping at the edges of his gray-blue eyes and threatening to overflow.

Draco smiled slightly, reaching out a hand to caress Harry's face gently, then press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I could wish for nothing more…"

Harry grinned, his entire face lighting up with a fierce-joy, and he leaned closer to kiss him back before laying his head on Malfoy's shoulder, one hand resting palm-down on his fiancé's pale-chest, the fingers slightly-curled as though seeking reassurance that he wouldn't leave him as he slipped away into peaceful dreams.

Draco lay there, closing his eyes in contentment, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead and sliding his free hand through his soft black hair in a gentle caress.

He smiled as he thought of what the reaction of the wizarding public would be when they finally came out in the open with their relationship.

Well, at least it wouldn't be boring for them. He hoped that the press would eventually settle down and leave them be so they could live and raise any future children in peace.


	35. Chapter 34 What Was That About?

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 34 What Was That About?

Malfoy frowned in confusion the next morning after breakfast as he watched Harry pull Hermione aside and whisper something in her ear that made her blush, but he was to far away to hear what he was saying to her.

All he caught of it as he walked past them was, "I want you're help with some research, Hermione…"

* * * * *

"What was that about?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Nothing really," Harry answered as they walked back to the room of requirement together. "I just wanted to ask Hermione to try to find some spells for me. I'd do it myself, but I don't know if what I have in mind even exists. She thrives when she has a challenge to solve."

"Oh. Speaking of spells, when are you going to teach me the phantom-touch spell?"

"Was I going to?" he asked teasingly, blinking and smiling at the look on Malfoy's face.

"I'm kidding. I'll teach you, but we will need a volunteer to test it on while I explain it to you."

"Who did you test it on?" Draco asked, trying and failing to conceal his jealousy at the thought.

"Hermione," he answered, his green eyes understanding.

"And I can honestly promise that I touched her nowhere that was intimate or inappropriate for our friendship in any way."

"I believe you. Not that Hermione's ugly, but the mere thought of touching a female…"

"I know. Ick."

"Well, I probably would have used a more eloquent word, but yes, exactly…"


	36. Chapter 35 Celebration Of Love

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 35 Celebration Of Love

The days started to fly by, Harry and Draco feeling as though they could never find enough time together even as they rarely left each other's sides.

Much to quickly summer came, bringing with it the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts.

Draco had to return to Malfoy manor to uphold the deception of Mrs. Weasley not knowing of their relationship, and Harry to Grimmauld Place, where Draco would join him after the Weasleys left him there.

Harry didn't have to move in with the Weasley twins after all, as Sirius had left him Grimmauld Place and Kreacher, as well as the contents of his bank vault.

Things were starting to look up finally even though thinking about Sirius hurt him still.

But it was getting better. The river of life flowed on, and it was best not to dwell on past hurts and be left behind. Especially when he had someone worth living for…

* * * * *

"Harry, this is ridiculous," Malfoy complained as he was led into the room of requirement blindfolded so he couldn't see anything.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is this because we have to go back home soon?"

"Sort of, but not really," Harry answered as he took the blindfold off for him.

Malfoy looked around in stunned-disbelief at the scene that met his eyes.

A dinner for two was laid out on the table. On each plate was a boiled-lobster with small bowls of butter for dipping in to the left, next to the forks.

A pair of wineglasses sat in the middle of the table, next to them a bottle of rich-looking red-wine.

Tall, green candles flickered from a smaller table, which proudly displayed a cheesecake decorated with fresh-blackberries.

Harry smiled at the expression on Draco's face as he moved behind him to slip his arms around him tenderly.

"Why did you do this then, if not because we are leaving Hogwarts soon?"

Harry made a mock put-out sound in the back of his throat as he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Honestly, Drake, we got together at the beginning of this year. If anything deserves a celebration, it's the one-year-mark in a relationship."

Malfoy blinked, his gray-blue eyes soft as he turned in Harry's arms to press a kiss to his jaw, his nose, then the very edge of his mouth.

"It sure doesen't feel like a year, but that's probably just because I love you so much…

This is beautiful, Harry. Thank you."

Harry smiled, taking his hand and leading him over to the bathtub.

Malfoy looked puzzled, but he followed him anyway.

"What are you doing, Harry? The food…"

"The food will be fine," he answered, unbuttoning Draco's white shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. "The room will keep it at the right temperature."

Then he knelt at Malfoy's feet, unbuttoning his black pants and tugging them down, followed by his slytherin-green boxers.

"I decided that I was going to spoil you tonight."

He pushed Draco back gently until he was on his back in the already full tub.

"It smells like limes," Malfoy said, sounding puzzled. "How did you know that I like limes?"

Harry flushed, standing up to strip off his own clothes slowly.

"Snape told me."

"You went to _Snape _for seduction tools?"

"Of course not. Eww. He just told me that the scent of your lime candles in your room at Malfoy Manor was overwhelming."

Harry knelt by the side of the tub, taking a green wash cloth, getting it wet and slicking it up with soap before sliding it over Malfoy's bare chest gently.

He washed his chest, back and neck, enjoying the soft moans of pleasure Draco made as he washed his beautiful blonde hair, massaging his scalp gently.

Then he went back down, starting with his feet, which Malfoy seemed to like a lot, judging by his loud groans, then continuing up to his legs and his stomach…

* * * * *

Draco closed his eyes, feeling lost in a sensual-pleasure such as he'd never known.

"Oh, Harry," he moaned. "_So good_…"

His entire body was tingling, and he nearly came right then as Harry washed and massaged his sensitive feet.

God who would have guessed that something as simple as Harry bathing him could make him so fucking hard?

Malfoy shuddered as his hands slid the wet cloth closer to his cock.

"Don't."

Harry blinked, pausing as he looked at Draco's face in concern.

"What, love?"

"Don't touch me. I want to be inside you when I cum."

He nodded, guiding Malfoy back so that he could rinse the shampoo out of his hair carefully. He smeared the conditioner through it, scrubbing it in good.

Draco gasped in surprise as Harry then climbed into the tub with him, straddling his hips as he rinsed out his hair again.

Then he smiled a sinful-smile as he spread his legs as wide as they would go, sliding himself down until Malfoy's cock was buried completely inside him.

One thrust of his hips was enough to make Draco come, his eyes squeezed tightly-shut as he groaned Harry's name.

Then gray-blue eyes met emerald-green as he sat up, trembling as he eased himself back off of Malfoy reluctantly.

"Come on," he said, draining the tub and drying both of them off with magic.

"Let's go eat."

"But you didn't cum, angel," Draco said in concern.

"I'll be fine, love. I'm hungry. And besides, you can take care of me after our dinner."

"True."

Malfoy stood after Harry, both of them replacing their clothes and moving to sit at the table. Harry broke open Draco's lobster for him, followed by his, spearing some with his fork and dipping it in his small bowl of butter, laughing inwardly as Malfoy licked his lips as he watched Harry take the food in his mouth with a moan of pleasure.

Then he shuddered as Harry rook a swallow of wine, the red liquid forming a droplet at the edge of his mouth. Malfoy leaned forward, catching it with his tongue before it could fall, enjoying the tremor that passed through Harry's body as he scraped his teeth over his lover's lower lip as he pulled back from the kiss slowly.

His fiancé's green eyes were glazed over with conflicting hunger and lust, so Malfoy chose for him, starting to eat his lobster and drink his wine.

After a moment Harry picked up his fork, which he had dropped during the brief kiss, starting to eat again, keeping his eyes on the table so that he wouldn't get distracted from his meal by lust.

They ate in comfortable silence, both of them clearly enjoying the meal.

After the lobsters were gone, Harry finally spoke as he poured them both another glass of wine from the now half-empty bottle.

"Kreacher."

There was a loud cracking sound as Harry's house-elf appeared, blinking his huge eyes as he bowed to him respectfully.

"Yes, master Harry?"

Harry gestured to the smaller table. "Would you cut me and Draco a piece of cake each, please?"

"Of course, master Harry," Kreacher said, bowing again, then moving to obey him quickly.

"You seem rather quick to ask him for help," Malfoy stated in surprise. "Isn't Hermione against house-elf forced-labor?"

Harry frowned briefly, taking another sip of his wine.

"I am not forcing him to do anything, I asked nicely. I've told him to stop with the bowing nonsense, but he won't. It makes him happy, I guess.

He's my friend now anyway. We talked quite a bit over the summer and really got to know each other well. We have one thing in common at least."

"And what would this be?"

"Both of us adore you."

Harry nodded when Malfoy looked startled at his answer.

"He was quite put-out when Sirius got the house instead of you family. And of course, it's mine now instead of yours. He's still annoyed, but he's better since he gets to talk about you now all the time without getting yelled at by his master.

I don't really mind listening to him list all of the praise-worthy qualities of my fiancé."

Malfoy laughed, smiling at Kreacher as he brought them their blackberry cheesecake.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

The elf nodded, looking to Harry in question.

"That will be all, Kreacher. Thank you. You may go home now."

Kreacher bowed to them both, vanishing again with another loud crack.

Draco shook his head, grinning as he dug into his cake enthusiastically.

"So, who told you that I love blackberries?"

"Nobody did, but that's nice to know for future purposes of seduction. It's my favorite fruit."

* * * * *

Harry smiled as he stood up from the table, taking Malfoy's hand in his and leading him toward the bed, his eyes burning with an intense lustful-anticipation.

Draco smiled back as Harry vanished their clothes, pulling him down onto the bed with him into the enfolding-softness of the silken-sheets.

Their mouths collided fiercely, tongues entwining as they groaned with need.

Malfoy prepared him gently, sliding his cock in deep, his thrusts frenzied as his teeth nipped at Harry's bottom lip. Harry's back arched off the bed as he pushed upward, desperate to get as close to him as he could.

"_Oh, god, Drake, more, faster, please!!" _

Harry was puzzled at the expression on Malfoy's face.

"What is it?"

"Uh, nothing. I don't know what you said. It was in parseltongue."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was not intentional."

"No, it's okay. I want you to be yourself with me. And… I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Say something else."

Harry nodded, narrowing his shining-green eyes in concentration, licking his lips before he spoke again.

"_I want you to fuck me, Drake_," he hissed softly.

Malfoy groaned, his cock jerking inside Harry, closing his gray-blue eyes as he started to rock his hips again quickly.

"_Oh, hell, Malfoy, faster, please!!_"

Draco stiffened, actually whimpering, his eyes tightly shut as he slammed forward into Harry one last time, coming instantly, hearing Harry cry out with pleasure as he came, the hot jets of liquid splashing across Malfoy's torso.

Then he slumped back onto the bed, his hand trembling as he took Draco's, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm, his eyes drifting closed as he shifted to lay beside him, snuggling against his side with his head on his chest.

"Wow," Harry breathed. "I think that was the most intense feeling that I've ever had with you, and that's saying something…"

"Yeah. Amazing… I love you, Harry. Happy one year anniversary, angel."

"I love you to. Happy one year anniversary, Drake."

They lay in bed in contented silence, wrapped in each other's arms as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	37. Chapter 36 Perfect Fit, Like A Puzzle

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Piglet – I'm glad that you like it. I thought that the scene was really sweet well I was writing it. : )

**Melora – I'm glad that you like it. I might look into the site, but I have quite a lot on my plate right now. I'm trying not to go mad, but maybe I already am? Lol.**

Chapter 36 Perfect Fit, Like A Puzzle

Once again they were on the Hogwarts Express back to London, Harry curled up in Draco's familiar embrace.

"I'll owl you as soon as I can," Harry promised. "Mrs. Weasley absolutely insisted that all of them were coming home with me to clean and brighten the place up a bit for me.

I wanted to say no, but you know how she is. Wouldn't take no for an answer.

I swear, sometimes she acts like she's trying to replace my mother.

I bet she'll freak and never speak to me again when I finally tell her that I'm gay."

"No, she won't, Harry. It might, and probably will make her uncomfortable, but she would accept it eventually. I'm the one she'll probably hate even more when we finally go public with our relationship. I can hear the insults already.

'There goes the son-of-a-death-eater who warped the mind of the-boy-who-lived into believing that he was gay'."

Harry laughed, stopping quickly when he saw the look on Malfoy's face.

"You don't really believe that, do you? That's ridiculous. I know I was gay before I met you, and so do you. Just because you were my first, and last, boyfriend and lover doesen't change that. All they have to do is interview my stupid cousin.

He knew before I did the way I am since he saw me checking out a few of his so-called friends. It sure pissed him off to, I can tell you that."

"No, I don't believe that, angel, but others will. If you wanted a calm peaceful life, then you have chosen the wrong mate. My family's sins are a burden that I will carry for the rest of my days, even though they have nothing to do with me.

It is the way of the world. Whether we be mortal or magic, the cruelty of the people remains the same. I will be shunned by many simply because my family chose to side against us all with Voldemort by becoming death eaters."

"Well, it isn't fair," Harry said softly. "I will never have a completely peaceful life either because of my past. I chose the right mate in you, Drake.

You're everything that I've ever wanted, and everything that I never thought to ask for.

Life is pain, but it is also joy, peace and love. I could never be happy with someone who didn't understand the darker side of human-nature.

Both of us have scars from it, and I'm sure that there will be more before we depart from this world together. Part of the reason that we fit so well is because of our pain in a way.

We understand each other's pain, and we can help each other through the sadness and into the light once more. I've lost so many who are important to me, some I never even truly had a chance to know first.

We are perfectly opposite in almost every way, but the fit is perfect, like a puzzle of a sunset. The red piece of the sun falling into place with the green piece when it touches the grass as it sets for it's nightly-sleep…"

"Let me guess," Draco said teasingly, trying to steer the boat of the conversation out of the suddenly deep-waters. "I'm the sun in this puzzle?"

"Of course. Whether I'm with or without you, I can't see anything or anyone else at all, because they don't matter. You are the sun that guides my heart and the only one that I could ever want beside me as my partner-in-life-and-love. I would do anything for you, Drake."

"Really?" Malfoy teased him again. "What about look at Voldemort naked again?"

Harry's nose wrinkled at the awful thought, and he started to laugh quietly, the intensity of the moment effectively broken.

"Well, maybe not that. Once was enough to scar me for life. A second time would probably stop my heart altogether. I wasn't kidding around about how bad he looks,

and I only got a quick glance…"

Malfoy smiled, kissing Harry's forehead gently, brushing the messy, black-as-midnight hair away from his beautiful green eyes lovingly.

"And I would never ask it of you, darling…"


	38. Chapter 37 Getting Settled In

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 37 Getting Settled In

Harry waited until all the Weasley's had left to start unpacking his things as he didn't want ot have to dodge any awkward questions about why he had chosen Regulus's old room as his own.

Then he lay down on the bed, closing his eyes as he thought about his crazy day.

Mrs. Weasley had forced Ron and Ginny to help her dust every inch of Grimmauld Place while insisting that Harry was not to lift a finger ot help in any way.

She had also insulted Kreacher's cleaning abilities, making Harry rise to his defense in a rather arrogant-sounding pureblood-voice that he had been practicing.

The look on her face had been priceless as he had stated that the behavior of _his_

house-elf was more then satisfactory in his opinion, which was the only opinion that mattered in regards to the subject.

Then she had ask if he would really be alright there alone with Kreacher before the next order meeting. He had assured her that he would be fine, trying not to sound inpatient to get them gone.

After they had left he had owled Malfoy to tell him that he was settled and the Weasley's were gone, and that he could come over whenever he wanted.

Harry sighed happily as he thought of Drake, only realizing just then how tired he was.

His lips twitched into a smile of amusement as he thought that he could almost hear Draco's voice berating him for not resting enough as he finally drifted into sleep.


	39. Chapter 38 Sleeping Beauty

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 38 Sleeping Beauty

Harry woke up, shifting on the bed to curl deeper under the warm covers to go back to sleep, groaning as the curtains opened, allowing the sunlight to stream in through the window directly into his face.

"Kreacher? What the hell are you doing? I'm tired. Close the curtains and go away."

"I don't think so sleeping beauty," a familiar, beautiful voice whispered in his ear, lips pressing a kiss to his temple gently. "Time to get up, angel. I made you breakfast."

"Drake?" he asked hoarsely, lifting a hand to rub at his gritty-eyelids. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. I slept with you, but you were out like a burned out light-bulb."

Harry yelped as the covers were ripped away from his body, the cold air swirling around him and making him shiver.

"Why isn't there a fire lit in here?" Draco asked in concern as he noticed the shiver.

"Kreacher was doing something for me already, and I was to tired to do it myself."

Malfoy shook his head as Harry stood up reluctantly, walking with him to the Grimmauld Place kitchen.

"You need to take better care of yourself, angel."

"Yeah, but your better at taking care of me then I am. If there's one area of my life that I think that I deserve the right to be selfish, it's my love-life.

We take care of each other so we don't have to worry about ourselves.

It's certainly better then the way I used to live."

Harry slid his hand into Malfoy's, squeezing his fingers gently.

"I like being happy for a change. I've been happy before of course, but not like this.

It's never-ending deliriously-happy, and I like it a lot."

Draco smiled, making Harry sit down at the round table and pressing his lips to the back of his hand. "I'm glad."

Harry smiled as Malfoy turned away to grab two plates, setting one in front of Harry, and the other at his place. The plates were covered with pancakes, and forks, butter and syrup were already on the table.

"Milk or orange juice, love?"

"Milk," Harry answered, watching Draco pour them both a glass of milk and coming back to sit at the table.

Harry smiled again, wincing as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

Malfoy smiled, reaching over to run his fingers gently along his jaw-line.

"You worry to much, angel. You look adorable. Bedroom-tousled."

"Really?"

"Yes. Trust me."

Harry grinned, spreading butter and syrup over his pancakes, cutting off a piece and popping it into his mouth with a fork.

He blinked, surprise in his green eyes as he chewed and swallowed.

"You put apples and blueberries in the batter?"

"Yes," Malfoy answered, taking a swallow of milk. "Do you like it?"

Harry nodded, brushing his fingers across Draco's hand in a gentle caress.

"I do. It's really good."

"Good. I'm glad that you like it. So, what do you want to do today?"

"As much as I hate to waste time sleeping, I'm really tired. We can go out together and shop if you want, but I'm not sure I should right now.

I think I might be coming down with something. A cold, maybe."

Malfoy frowned, reaching out a hand to touch his forehead, noticing his shiver with concern.

"You're burning up, angel. Why didn't you say something sooner?

I would have left you to sleep if I had known."

"Because you made me breakfast," Harry answered simply. "It would be rude not to eat it."

Draco sighed, standing up and holding his hand out to him. "I care more about your health then my pancakes."

Harry took his hand, following him obediently.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, last door on the left next to the portrait-of-the-screaming-lady."

Malfoy nodded, opening the door and wincing as he screams and insults to Harry filled the air. He pushed him into the bathroom and drew his wand, casting a silencing-spell at the portrait quickly.

"Stupid pureblood-bitch. Come on."

He took Harry's hand again, leading him over to the bathtub.

Draco turned the water on, checking the temperature before helping Harry strip and get into the warm water. He took his shirt off so that it wouldn't get wet, grabbing the bar of soap and looking around for a wash-cloth.

"I don't have any," Harry mumbled, guessing what he was looking for. "Have to buy them when I feel better…"

"We'll do it together," Malfoy promised, spreading the soap over his lover's body gently.

He smiled when Harry sighed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the water as Draco washed him, his gray-blue eye soft with concern.

He was about to speak when he realized the Harry was already asleep.

He must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep when Malfoy's hands were all over him, Draco thought with growing worry.

He rinsed the soap off of him, draining the tub and drying Harry off with magic. Then he cast a feather-light spell on him to make him easier to pick up, lifting him into his arms and cradling his naked body against his bare chest tenderly as he carried him back to his room.

He moving the blankets with magic and laying Harry down on the bed carefully, tucking him in quickly before he lost all his body-heat from the bath-water.

Then he built a fire in the grate, fetching a bowl of cool-water from the kitchen and sprinkling it on his face now and then as he watch Harry sleep and tended the fire throughout the day.

Several times Harry woke long enough to ask for water, then fell right back to sleep afterward. One of those times Draco fed him some warm beef-broth that Kreacher had made them while he was busy tending Harry.

Around nighttime Malfoy finally passed out from exhaustion, slumping back to lay beside Harry on top of the sheets. His last clear thought was that Kreacher could take over for him for now…


	40. Chapter 39 Shopping Plans

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 39 Shopping Plans

"Do you feel better?" Draco asked him the next morning.

Harry nodded as he sat up, smiling at the concern that he saw in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you. I'm still a little tired, but I'll be fine."

"Are you up for our shopping trip then?"

"Sure," he answered, standing up to pull on his clothes. "We'll have to stop at Grinnotts though. I'll need money to shop for things."

"Shower first, then breakfast," Malfoy said firmly, taking Harry's hand in his.

* * * * *

They went to Grinnotts first, being very careful not to touch or look at each other with fondness in any way suspicious.

Harry asked for a rather large sum of money from Sirius's vault, his now, explaining when asked that he needed the money to fix up his new house and pay for food, asking that half of it be transferred to muggle-money as they would be shopping elsewhere so that they hopefully wouldn't be seen by anyone who would recognize them.

They just wanted to be themselves in a public place for once.

They walked back out of Diagon Ally through the Leaky Cauldron, pausing when they saw Hagrid sitting at a table.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said in greeting.

"Oh, how are you, Harry? Malfoy?"

Draco smiled smugly, knowing why he hadn't used his first name. He waved his wand discreetly, sitting down at the table gracefully.

"Nobody can hear us now."

After a second of hesitation, Harry sat down as well.

"What brings you both here?" Hagrid asked curiously, taking a swallow of whatever he was drinking.

"We just came from Grinnotts," Harry answered. "We're going out to muggle London, where people won't know enough to think it odd to see a Malfoy and a Potter shopping for household items. See, we're living at Grimmauld Place together, and, well, the furnishings and necessary items for anyone to actually live there are rather lacking at the present moment."

Malfoy snorted, his gray-blue eyes amused.

"That's an understatement, Potter. There isn't even enough food. I brought all the food with me for the most part that I used to make our meals for the past two days.

Frankly, I'm surprised that you even had soap. You really need a keeper."

"I thought you volunteered for that job when you put your ring on my finger?" Harry teased, blushing as he remembered what they had done with the soap in the shower together that morning.

Draco laughed at his blush; thinking that it was adorable and he would never stop thinking that it was as he nodded in answer.

"Yes, I did," he said, his eyes soft as he looked at Harry. Then he stood up, nodding to Hagrid politely. "We should go, angel. I imagine that we'll see you and Gwap at Hogwarts when we go back."

"Yes, see you later, Hagrid."

"Of course. Harry, Draco."

Hagrid's black eyes were sparkling as he watched Draco tease Harry about his inability to look after himself properly, and thank Slytherin that he had found someone more then capable of taking care of his every need for him for the rest of his days before he had done himself serious harm, smiling as Harry blushed again, not even bothering to protest the possessive-edge to Draco's words.


	41. Chapter 40 An Unexpected Friendship

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 40 An Unexpected Friendship

They walked into the muggle store and Harry grabbed a cart.

"We should start with the other stuff first so that the cold food doesen't get warm while we wait."

"Sounds good."

They started in the linen row, Harry selecting plain white towels and washcloths for the guest bathroom.

He picked out gray and gold for himself, and Draco grabbed black and green.

They laughed together as they realized that they had both picked the others hair and eye color.

Black and green silk-sheets got chosen, as that's what they were used to in the room of requirement.

Malfoy grabbed lime-scented bath oil and candles.

"What?" he said defensively, seeing Harry's look. "I like limes, and I like to smell nice. I'm paying for half of this stuff anyway."

"I wasn't complaining about your smell. I like it, actually. Limes are definitely a Malfoy type of smell. And I didn't ask you to pay for anything."

"Well, I am, so get used to it. It's my house to."

Malfoy blinked as Harry's hands tightened around the handle of the shopping cart, his green eyes nearly crossing.

"My saying that turned you on?"

"Yes. I think we should move on now."

He laughed as he followed Harry to the check out, taking his half of the things out of the cart and paying for it behind Harry in line, using his credit card, then they took everything back to the house, going back to shop for the food.

* * * * *

Harry selected things like soup, as that's what he was used to eating at the Dursley's,

Orange juice and milk, eggs, sausage, rice, potatoes, spaghetti and sauce, hamburger, salad, ham, and lots of other food, with the occasional item tossed in the cart by Draco.

Then they went to the dessert aisle, picking out several kinds of cookies, mostly chocolate ones.

Malfoy wandered over to the ice cream and cake section eagerly.

Harry blinked as a short, strawberry-blonde with a thin nose, freckles and bright blue eyes came over to him, smiling at him in a way that made him cringe inwardly.

"Can I help you with something?"

"You could tell me your name."

"Are you flirting with me?"

The girl's smile dimmed a bit at the tone in his voice and withering-stare, and she twirled her hair with her finger nervously.

"Sorry. Actually I just wanted to ask if you would introduce me to your friend. He's really cute."

Harry frowned, his eyes traveling to where Draco was nearly drooling as he stared at the desserts with a rapt-attention that he usually reserved for when he studied Harry's naked body.

"Hey, Malfoy, come here for a second."

He looked up; frowning as well as he saw the girl at Harry's side, gliding over to them gracefully.

"Yes?"

"Red-head here thinks that you're cute."

Draco blinked, reassessing the situation as he saw the barely-concealed and barely-controlled jealous-anger in Harry's green eyes.

He thought about teasing him, but decided that it would be best to defuse the situation before Harry lost it completely.

"Red-head, huh?" Draco said, slipping an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him close. "Not bad, but I really don't have room in my life for anyone but me green-eyed angel."

The girl blinked, instantly flushing crimson, which looked horrid with her shade of hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you were together…"

"Don't let it bother you," Malfoy said, trying to sound reassuring. "It's not like we advertise it in the paper."

The girl nodded, her face still red as she left quickly.

Draco took his hand and led him over to the dessert-freezer, starting to place ice cream and cakes into the shopping cart.

Harry's eyes widened at the amount of the stuff he chose.

"Drake, we can't possibly buy all this dessert."

"Why not?" Draco asked in surprise, pausing in his actions.

"We live _alone_, Draco, well except for Kreacher. How can we possibly eat all this?"

"So we have a party," he answered, shrugging. "We should anyway since we just moved in together. How about it?"

"Alright, fine, we'll have a party, but not a big one. Just a few friends, okay?"

"Okay, father," Malfoy teased, pretending to pout.

Then they turned when they heard giggles coming from behind them.

It was a brunette with a mushroom-shaped nose and bright hazel eyes. Next to her was a second girl with long brownish-blonde hair, blue-black eyes and blood-red lips.

"I'm sorry that we laughed at you, but you make such a cute couple," the first girl said seriously.

Harry blushed, grinning as Draco slid and arm around his shoulders, smiling as well.

"Thank you. we think so to."

"We heard you conversation with the strawberry-head," the second girl said. "She wasn't very bright, was she? We can sense the aura-of-love that surrounds you both. It's beautiful."

"We didn't catch your names," Harry said, twinning his hand with Draco's and squeezing gently.

"I'm Kristin O'Malley," the first girl answered. "And this is my wife, Taryn Angharad O'Malley. We're descendants of a long line of witches."

They both looked stunned at her words, exchanging a quick glance.

"Are you sure that you should be telling us that?" Draco asked her. "Most people would think your crazy for saying that."

"But you don't. We know what you are, and we trust you both to keep our secret, as we'll keep yours. Both of them."

They looked at her suspiciously, their eyes revealing their nervousness.

"If it makes you both feel better, we'll make the Unbreakable Vow."

Both of them were stunned by her suggestion as the four walked to the checkout line together.

"And what exactly do you want in return for our trust?"

"You're friendship, of course."

"And that's it?" Draco asked disbelievingly as he swiped his credit card and watched Harry unload and pay for his half of the food.

"Well… We do need to find somewhere else to stay, but we couldn't ask that of you both. Especially since you just moved in together. Apartments are barely big enough for two, let alone four…"

"Good thing we have a house then," Harry said to her.

Malfoy looked shocked as he turned to face him. "You aren't honestly going to let two people that we just met move in with us? Even with the Vow it's a big risk. With the order meetings being there, we'd have to grill them but good to make sure they can be trusted."

"We can trust them. They need somewhere to live, and they can take care of the house with Kreacher when we have to go back to school…"


	42. Chapter 41 I'm An Animagus

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 41 I'm An Animagus

Malfoy stood with his wand over Harry and Kristin's clasped hands, his gray-blue eyes annoyed as he looked at Kristin's wife, Taryn.

His voice was soft as he spoke.

"Will you, Kristin O'Malley, promise to keep any and all secrets that you may and probably will hear in this house, in exchange for our friendship and a place ot stat for you an your wife?"

"I will."

A thin tendril of magic like a golden wire wrapped around their hands, shining brighter as she answered.

"And will you keep the nature of my relationship with Harry a secret, speaking of it only to those who already know?"

"I will."

A second magical-wire appeared, flaring briefly, and then both vanished.

They repeated the process with Taryn in Kristin's place, asking the same questions and receiving the same firm answers.

After they were finished, Harry pulled Draco aside.

"Are you upset with me for this?"

"No," he answered in surprise. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're scowling?" Harry said, amusement in his green eyes as he lifted a hand to stroke his face gently.

Draco smiled, his hand covering Harry's, stroking his fingers as he did so.

"Not because of them, their fine girls I'm sure, as far as girls go. I just want you, that's all."

"Oh. No problem. I'll just get rid of the girls. Give me a minute, okay?"

He walked over to Kristin and Taryn, smiling as they turned to face him.

"Um, Harry, we really hate to just Vow and run, but we kind of have to go met some friends for dinner."

"Yeah," Taryn continued. "I know it's annoying, but do you think that you can manage without us until tomorrow sometime?"

* * * *

"How did you get rid of them so fast?" Draco asked as they walked to their room together.

"I'll tell you later," Harry answered, pulling him down onto the bed beside him.

"For now, someone that I know rather well just informed me that they want me."

"Really? Where was I?" he asked teasingly.

Harry laughed, his green eyes shining as he pulled his fiancé down for a kiss.

They both groaned as their lips met, tongues stroking the insides of each other's mouths skillfully, both of them knowing which places to hit to drive the other mad with need.

Draco's hands fumbled with Harry's shirt buttons, and he got irritated and ripped it open impatiently, his pale fingers skating across his warm chest and pinching his nipples, enjoying Harry's soft moans of pleasure.

Then Malfoy raked his finger nails over his stomach by accident as he reached for the waistband of his pants, stunned as Harry snarled like an animal, his green eyes wild with hunger as he pulled away from the touch to position himself behind Draco quickly, vanishing his lover's clothes and sinking his nails into his calves as he slid his tongue over his opening, licking and sucking at it like a starving man.

Malfoy moaned with stunned-pleasure, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he unconsciously pushed his hips back into the incredible touch, soft cries coming from his throat as Harry's warm, wet tongue slid in and out of him in prelude of what was to come.

"Oh, god, angel, _so good_…"

He hissed, groaning as he felt a finger enter his slick opening, clenching tightly around the digit, biting his lip as another joined it quickly, stretching him wider.

Draco shuddered, oddly enjoying the slight burning sensation as a third and then a fourth slid inside as well, moaning as teeth sank into his shoulder, pleading for more as Harry finger-fucked him.

"Drake, my Drake…"

Harry removed his fingers carefully, ripping his clothes off and shoving into him all the way quickly. He gasped, tensing at the unexpectedly fast entrance at first, but relaxing as Harry licked the bite on his shoulder soothingly, his fingers gently stroking his cock as he thrust forward and back slowly, his other hand buried in Draco's soft hair and needing his scalp like a cat would a blanket, making a soft contented purring sound in the back of his throat.

He started to get concerned as Harry nuzzled the back of his neck, licking at it with his tongue roughly, nipping his skin hard enough to leave red, stinging marks that felt like fire as though trying to dominate him as a male cat would a female.

"Harry, stop," he began, yelping in pain when he bit down even harder into his shoulder, nearly drawing blood.

"Harry," he snapped out, his voice sounding like the sharp crack of a whip as tears of pain filled his eyes and spilled over, trembling slightly as he continued.

"You're hurting me, angel…"

The body above him tensed, a strangled cry coming from Harry's throat as though he were fighting something inside him, something very strong.

He pulled out of Draco, moving away from him on the bed quickly, curling himself into a ball against the wall.

Malfoy turned to face him, stunned at the scene that met his eyes.

He was trembling against the wall, his green eyes tormented as he looked back at him nervously, his hands clenched into fists as he breathed harshly in the silence.

Draco reached out a hand, shocked and hurt further when Harry cringed back out of his reach. His eyes softened a bit, turning pleading, begging for forgiveness.

"Can't touch me. Not in control yet," he hissed out, biting his lip till it bleed.

Draco nodded, withdrawing his hand.

Harry relaxed gradually, his breath turning smoother as his hands unclenched slowly.

He shifted closer to Malfoy on the bed, laying his head in his lap and closing his eyes when Draco's fingers stroked his face and hair soothingly.

"What happened, Harry? What was all that about?"

He flinched, opening his eyes to stare up into Draco's beautiful gray-blue orbs, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as he saw the tears, reaching up a gentle-hand to brush them away. He drew in a ragged-breath before he answered him.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Draco… I didn't mean to hurt you, I just lost control. I had no idea that could even happen, or I would have warned you…"

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked, his fingers tracing the scar on Harry's forehead gently.

"I'm an Animagus."

"_What?_" he gasped. That was the last answer that he had expected.

"But you aren't registered."

"I know. I haven't registered yet because I haven't been one long and I don't actually use it for anything really."

"Oh. Well, what animal are you?"

Harry sat up, his eyes narrowing in concentration. His shape wavered, shifting quickly.

Malfoy looked shocked as a large, black panther with green eyes and a light-gray lightning-bolt shaped scar took his place.

"Wow, Harry."

The panther cocked its head, looking back at him curiously.

Draco lifted a hand cautiously, touching his back and petting him gently, making the large cat purr happily.

"You're so beautiful, angel…"

Harry-panther turned his head, his large tongue licking Draco's hand in gentle, soothing strokes, moving up his arm to his face. Malfoy started to look nervous now.

"Uh, Harry, you are in control, right?"

He nodded in answer, licking his cheek, then moving down to sniff at his chest.

Draco was worried as he lapped at his chest, lifting up his hands to push him away.

Then Harry's tongue caught the edge of his left nipple, and he gasped, his hands moving to cradle the large black head as he moaned at the sensations rushing through his veins quickly.

Harry froze in concern; sniffing at him again his green eyes wide, starting to glow as he scented the smell of lust on his mate.

He looked into Draco's gray-blue eyes, clearly asking his permission to continue.

Malfoy nodded, nervousness slightly blanketing the lust-smell, but his hands curled into the soft, black fur of Harry's shoulders gently.

He nodded, bending his neck again to lick his nipple again lightly, dragging an almost tortured-sounding moan from Draco's lips.

Harry did it again, nearly purring as he arched into his touch eagerly, cradling his head in his hands, his breathing ragged with need.

"Oh, gods above… I need you, Harry, please…"

The panther shifted quickly, Harry taking its place.

"Lay down on your stomach?"

Malfoy nodded, sighing as his hands moved over his back gently.

Harry's green eyes were full of regret as he grabbed his wand from the bedside table, healing the bite marks and stroking the now smooth skin, massaging his shoulders and lower back until he was completely relaxed.

Then he parted his cheeks, slicking up his fingers and slipping two inside carefully, letting him grow used to it before adding a third and then a fourth.

Draco moaned, his hips moving unconsciously as Harry's fingers moved inside him.

"Oh, fuck, yes, right there."

He groaned loudly, pushing up onto his hands and knees, wrapping his right hand around his aching cock and trying to ease some of the pressure.

Harry removed his fingers, his hands joining Draco's on his cock, stroking gently as he slid inside his entrance, their hips falling into the familiar rhythm instinctively.

They came quickly, their moans and screams combining into a beautiful symphony-of- love. Harry followed Draco down onto the bed, closing his eyes and laying his head on his shoulder, panting as he caught his breath.

Malfoy was trembling beneath him, smiling as he realized that Harry was still inside him.

"I have a confession to make," Draco said breathlessly. "I'm an Animagus to…"

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise. "What animal are you?"

"Mountain lion. I haven't registered yet either though."

"Hmm… So were both big cats. Cool."

"Yes."

"I think we should wait to register."

"Why?" Malfoy asked in surprise. "You've never been one to break the law, you just bend the rules sometimes."

"Not forever," Harry explained defensively. "Just until I kill Voldemort. Like a secret weapon. And I don't want him to take anymore interest in your powers. I'm already worried scared enough that he'll try to take you away form me, however irrational as he doesen't know about us. I guess its instinctive by now because that's just what her does. Its like he always know just who to hurt to hurt me…"

Draco sighed, taking his left hand in his and squeezing his fingers gently.

"It will never happen. I love you, angel. A herd of wild hippogriffs couldn't drag me form your side…"


	43. Chapter 42 He Doesen't Mind

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 42 _He_ Doesen't Mind

Harry sat up the next morning, groaning as he stretched to wake up, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead as he was still sleeping and pulling on a pair of jeans before walking down to the kitchen.

He went in, running a hand through his messy black hair and yawning, stopping and instinctively reaching for his wand when he saw someone sitting at his table.

"Lupin?" he said in surprise, relaxing as he walked around the table to look him in the face. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, Harry. I just came to check on you, make sure that you were okay."

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Everything is great."

"Hmm… Are you sure that you should be living here all alone?"

"Of course," Harry answered, his green eyes puzzled. "I'm happy here. It's certainly better then the Dursley's. Where else would I go anyway?"

"You could come and stay with me for the summer."

"_What_? I mean, uh, sorry, you just surprised me. I can't. I'm sure that it would be fun, but, well, I'm going to restore this place with Sirius's money, and it really needs a lot of work…"

He hadn't thought that it was possible, but Lupin looked even more worried now.

"You mean your actually planning to live here with your future family someday?"

"Yes. It's not a bad place, really, it just needs some love and care."

"And what do you think she will think of that?"

Harry laughed at his question, moving to open the fridge and get the orange juice, pouring himself a glass.

"_He_ doesen't mind."

He smiled as he heard Lupin gasp behind him, dropping his teacup with a loud clatter, tossing him a rag as he drank his orange juice slowly before turning to look at the man.

"W-what did you say, Harry?"

"I said that _he _doesen't mind. I'm gay, Lupin. My fiancé is upstairs sleeping."

He held up his left hand, the light catching the silver-band on his ring-finger beautifully.

"Oh, I uh, didn't know."

"Not very many do. I'm not ashamed of our relationship; it's just easier to deal with people if they don't know. I'm already in the paper enough as it is, I don't need that as well right now. We are going to come out with it, just not now."

"Oh, yes, I can understand that. Can I meet him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said, his voice cautious now as he moved to pull some eggs, cheese, tomatoes, green peppers and mushrooms out of the fridge, setting them on the table. Then he grabbed a knife and a skillet, sitting down across from Lupin and starting to cut the vegetables into it carefully.

"Everyone else who has met him is fine with it now, but I feel like the more people who find out, the bigger the chance that someone will freak and either never speak to me again, or threaten him in a misguided attempt to protect me."

"I think that you know me better then that, Harry. If he makes you happy, and he clearly does considering the ring on your finger, then you have my blessing."

"Thank you."

The silence was comfortable as Harry finished cutting the vegetables and cheese into the skillet, cracking the eggs into it and moving it to the burner and turning it on.

The smell of cooking eggs and veggies filled the kitchen, and Harry inhaled the scent eagerly.

"So, when is the wedding?"

"We don't know yet, but it's going to be a while. It's not safe for it to get out until I kill Voldemort because of who he is. If he found out about our connection, he could decide to hurt him to get to me. I can't let that happen. I love him too much. It would destroy me."

* * * * *

Draco opened his eyes, looking around in displeasure. Then he shrugged, getting up and pulling on his pants, walking out to go down to the kitchen.

He paused when he heard voices, but then he just walked in, ignoring whoever was at the table as he slid his arms around Harry's waist, smiling as he pressed his lips to his ear teasingly.

"Why did you leave?" he whispered softly. "You know that I don't sleep well without your arms around me, angel…"

Harry jumped in surprise, but then he relaxed back into his embrace, twinning their fingers together and flipping the omelet in the skillet carefully.

"Sorry, babe, but I thought that it was my turn to make us breakfast."

"Uh huh. Can I help?"

"Sure."

He nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing a couple potatoes and washing them in the sink. Then he patted them dry, peeling and cutting them into little squares on a cutting board and sliding them into the skillet with the flat of the blade carefully. He sprinkled a pinch of salt and pepper evenly throughout the omelet, starting to cut up some onion to add to it.

"Could you grab the jar of salsa out of the pantry, darling?"

Harry nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as he left the room, pausing to send a warning glance to Lupin.

Draco started to hum softly, sliding the onion into the skillet and stirring it carefully, tensing slightly, but otherwise showing no reaction as he felt the tip of a wand pressed against his back.

"Just what are your intentions regarding Harry, Malfoy?"

"The same as his are. Kill Voldemort, get married, maybe have a few kids, live happily ever after and all that romantic-crap that he's always babbling about.

He's such a Griffindor at heart, my silly angel."

Lupin blinked, surprised at the obvious affection in his answer, backing up a bit as he put his wand away.

"Do you love him?"

Draco turned his head to look at Lupin over his shoulder, the softness in his gray-blue eyes nearly taking Remus's breath away.

"With all my heart."

"Somehow I doubt that your father would be very pleased to hear that."

Malfoy's eyes turned cold, the barriers slamming back into place with a nearly-audible bang of metal-on-metal.

"I have no father. The man that you speak of, Lucius, is a child-beating, house-elf-abusing bastard, who if he had any balls, would deserve to have them cut off with a dull knife or an ineffective severing-charm. I have nothing to say to him, nor will I, and he can rot in Azkaban for all I care."

Lupin looked horrified at his words, trembling with the depth of Draco's emotions swirling through the room as he sat back down at the table.

"How on earth did we end up on this subject?" Harry asked, coming back into the room and setting the salsa on the counter before putting his arms around Draco gently.

"I know that he hurt you, but you really shouldn't say those things about your father, love. I know that he did wrong by you, and that he doesen't deserve your forgiveness, but you should forgive him anyway, even though you're never going to speak to him again."

Harry expected Draco to push him away, so he was surprised when he only turned in his arms to cling to him tighter, closing his pain-filled eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm trying for you, because I want you to be proud of me, but it's just not that simple.

It's his fucking fault that I'm like this, and I can't just forget and forgive him that.

I'm not talking about the physical-scars, angel, I could get rid of them if I wanted to.

But the emotional-scars… Their here to stay, and it hurts, Harry, it hurts so fucking bad sometimes that I can barely breath… It's easier now that I have you.

I don't have to drink anymore to make the pain go away now…

I love you, my Harry, my forever-love..."

Harry blinked, swallowing at the emotions pouring through him as he pulled Draco into a tighter embrace, twinning their left hands together.

"I love you to, Drake. Forever…"

Harry pulled back, pressing his lips to Draco's forehead reassuringly, his green eyes soft as he guided him into a chair at the table, separating the omelet onto three plates and dividing the jar of salsa onto them evenly.

Then he placed one in front of Lupin and Draco, giving them forks and grabbing his share, sitting down next to Malfoy close enough that their thighs were touching.

Lupin was still looking dazed by their show of intense-affection, but he protested that he didn't want to impose and should probably leave now anyway.

Harry pinned him to his seat with his piercing-green stare.

"You need to eat first. You must be starving. And… I want you to stay.

I've missed taking to you, Remus."

He blinked at how grown-up Harry sounded, nodding as he looked back at him.

"I guess I can stay for a while longer."

"Good," Harry said, sounding pleased. "How have you been anyway? You look tired."

"As good as can be expected with the full-moon having only been a few days ago.

That would be why I look tired."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're so normal; sometimes it's sort of hard to remember that you're a werewolf."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was."

"Um… Harry?"

"Yes, Drake?"

"Do you know if the girls came back yet?"

"No. If they are here then they're probably asleep in their room. They told me last night that they had plans until this morning sometime. I can ask. Kreacher?"

The house-elf appeared in the room with a loud crack.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Have Kristin and Taryn returned yet?"

"Yes, they have. Their asleep in their room, Master Harry."

"Okay, thanks, you can go now if you want."

Kreacher nodded, leaving the room quickly with another loud crack.

"You have girls staying here?" Lupin asked in surprise. "Isn't that a little risky as the order meetings are being held here?"

"No, we trust them. They made the Unbreakable Vow."

"Where did you meet these girls?"

"A muggle store. Guess we weren't the only ones who wanted to avoid the wizarding public."

"Oh. If you don't mind my asking, who all know about you and Malfoy?"

"Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy."

"Did Sirius know?"

Harry flinched, grateful when Draco's hand touched his, squeezing and then stroking his fingers comfortingly.

"No. He knew that I was happily engaged to a man, but not to whom. I just wasn't ready to tell him, and now I never can…"

Draco put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to his body gently.

"It's okay, love," he said softly, rubbing his back to try to help him relax again.

"He knows now, and I'm' sure that he understands why you couldn't tell him."

"But that's why this is so hard… I could have told him, Drake, _I could have_. If I hadn't been so scared of his reaction. I was just so afraid of losing him, but I lost him anyway…

As if that wasn't enough, I was there. I had to stand there and watch him die, and _I_ _couldn't stop it._ I couldn't stop it…"

Harry buried his face against Draco's shoulder, trembling with his strong emotions, but he didn't cry, his green eyes clear as he straightened again and looked at Lupin.

"We are going to have a part this Friday," he said, changing the subject abruptly. "I'd like you to come. It won't be very big, although I'm thinking about inviting Hagrid. Will you come?"

"Are you asking me to come to keep an eye on all of you?"

"No, of course not. I don't want any alcohol in our home. I don't like it, and Draco needs to stay away from it."

"You mean that he has a drinking problem?"

"I haven't drank anything since Christmas Break except wine with our dinners, Harry," Draco complained, poking him in the ribs playfully.

"I only drink when I'm depressed, anyway, and I'm never depressed when I'm, with you. So, no alcohol, then. We are going to have dancing at least, right?"

"Absolutely. You know I love dancing with you."

"Good. Now, what should we do today?"

"Hmm… We could go to a pet store. I've always wanted a snake…"


	44. Chapter 43 Anytime, Remus

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 43 Anytime, Remus

"Well, I should go," Lupin said a while later, standing and moving to grab his coat.

"I can come back to visit soon, right?"

"Of course," Harry said, smiling as they followed him to the door, his hand holding Draco's as he embraced Lupin with one arm. "Your welcome here anytime, Remus."

He nodded, his eyes amused as he saw the annoyed expression on Draco's face.

"I won't pester Harry with my presence to much, Malfoy, worry not."

Draco nodded curtly, pulling Harry by his wrist the second the door closed behind him, leading him back upstairs quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"If you want to go to the pet-store, then we have to get ready, don't we?"

Harry nodded, his eyes glazing over as he was led into the bathroom, noticing that Draco's hands were trembling as he knelt before him and helped him take his pajama bottoms off. Then he stood, pushing down his own and stepping out of them, turning on the water to the shower, pulling Harry in with him, pressing a kiss to his mouth and pulling him closer. Harry moaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the hot water flowing over his back like a soothing-rain. Then his hands moved over Draco's back in a hungry-caress, surprised when he spun Harry's body carefully so that he was facing the shower wall, parting his cheeks and kneeling on the ceramic-tile.

He inhaled sharply when Draco's hot breath swirled over his entrance, his legs starting to tremble, soft cries of pleasure coming from his throat as his lover's tongue swirled over and around the tight ring of muscle, dipping inside to lap at his walls as though he were starved for him.

He tried to speak, plead for more, faster, harder, anything, but the words just wouldn't form, the only thing that he could force form his throat were gasps and deep groans of pure need. Draco slid a single finger into him then, smiling as Harry cried out, rocking his hips back into the touch unconsciously as his tongue still lapped at the edges of his entrance, an instant, intense-lust pooling in his stomach as Harry clenched around his finger, slipping a second one in beside it carefully as soon as he relaxed. Draco smiled as Harry groaned again, his hips wriggling when he added a third finger, his breath hitching slightly as he moved his fingers inside the amazing-tightness that was Harry Potter.

"Please," Harry moaned, his fingers sliding over the shower wall as he scrabbled for something to hold onto almost desperately.

Draco removed his fingers quickly, rising up to turn Harry around again, placing his hands on his bare ass and pulling him tight against his hard cock, looking into his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm going to lift you up now. Put your legs around my waist?"

Harry nodded, bracing his back against the shower wall to help Draco lift him, hooking his legs around his hips tightly, leaning his head back and slipping his hands into Draco's dripping wet, long golden hair, a smile of pure, uninhibited joy on his face as he felt Malfoy's cock penetrate him slowly.

He slid in deeper, being careful not to hurt him, enjoying Harry's fingers stroking and massaging his scalp as though he had to move somehow, but wasn't yet confident enough to move his hips in this position. So Draco moved for him, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Harry whimpered softly, digging his fingers into his hair in a wordless gesture of encouragement.

"Oh, gods, Drake… Ugh, fuck. _So good_…"

Draco smiled, moving his hips even faster, nearly a blur with his speed. Harry's muscles tightened, clenching around Malfoy's cock, and he screamed as his release spun through him, coating Draco's stomach with his fluid, sighing softly as he pulled out of him and carefully lowered him back down onto his feet, holding him close as he panted against his neck, trembling as he brushed his shaking fingers down along the ridges of Draco's spine gently, his other hand washing his cum of his stomach with the help of the falling water.

"That was amazing," Harry said shakily, pressing his lips to Malfoy's as he reached behind him to turn off the water. "God, I love you so much, Drake. I feel like my heart is so full that it can't hold anymore…"

Draco nodded, grabbing one of Harry's new silver towels and drying his fiancé off gently, smiling as he did the same to Malfoy with one of his green towels.

"I feel it to, angel, I feel it to. Now, lets go get dressed, if we can keep our hands to ourselves for a while, and we'll see about getting you that snake you want, hmm?"


	45. Chapter 44 Three Snakes

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 44 Three Snakes

Harry and Draco walked into the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, trying not to be too obvious that they were avoiding each other's eyes.

The shopkeeper came over to Harry, the adoring, gleeful look on his face sickening to him.

"Harry Potter, such an honor to have you in my shop. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm just here to look at your snakes."

"Snakes?"

"Yes, they look like worms, only bigger and thicker, and they slide along the ground and make hissing noises," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Surely you have some?"

"I… Yes, of course, this way, Mr. Potter, sir."

Harry rolled his eyes and followed him, Draco close behind, but not close enough to be suspicious to anyone watching.

"These are all the snakes that I have at the moment. I could give you reasons why any one of them would be a good choice, sir."

"Oh, that's okay, I'll just ask them."

"What?" the man asked in confusion.

"I can speak to snakes," Harry explained patiently. "I'll just talk to them in order to chose which one I want."

He walked over to a cage containing three beautiful, black vipers all curled up in the same corner.

"_Hello_," he hissed softly, addressing them in parseltongue. "_How are you feeling?"_

They all raised their heads to look at him with unblinking, golden-black eyes, their tongues slipping out to taste the air.

"_Better now that someone is actually paying attention to us. That shopkeeper never lets_ _us out to stretch our non-existent legs, if you understand me_."

"_Yes, I do. How would one of you like to come and live with me and that blonde-man_ _over there?_"

The snakes blinked at the question, looking at each other.

"_Who's he?_"

Harry flushed a little at the question, running a hand through his hair.

"_My life-mate_."

"_Would you take all of us, please? See, we are siblings. I'm Lucian, and these are my sisters, Glorrianna and Lucinda_."

"_All of you? I mean, I'm not exactly poor, but all the same_… _I should at least ask my mate first_."

"_Of course_._ We shall await your decision, snake-speaker_."

He looked around and saw that the shopkeeper had vanished, so he motioned Malfoy over.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I want one of these snakes, but they asked me if I would take them all. I can afford it, but I thought that I should ask you first."

"Why all of them?, and why were you blushing earlier?"

"Because their brother and sisters. I asked them if one of them would like to come live with us, and they asked me who they were. The closest thing that they would understand is life-mate. I can't help that I feel self-conscious explaining something so intimate to a snake."

Draco laughed, looking down at the snakes curiously.

"I don't care if you want them all, Harry. Truthfully, I think that you should spoil yourself more often."

"I'm already spoiled, I have you."

"Just buy the snakes, angel."

"Fine, I will."

Draco wandered away again when the shopkeeper came back.

"Have you made your choice then, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I have. I'll take these three here."

"Three? Surely that's rather pricey?"

"The price doesen't matter. I recently inherited a large sum of money when my last living relation was murdered by the dark side."

"I'm sorry, sir. Were you close?"

"Yes, as close as could be expected as I hadn't known that he existed for very long. I do miss him though."

"Yes, my daughter recently went missing. I hate to believe the worst, but I'm sure that you understand that."

"Yes, I do."

"I can have the snakes and supplies delivered to your address for you, if you'd like?"

"No, that's okay. I can handle it, and I can't give you my address anyway because I'm not the secret-keeper."

He paid the man, then walked back over to the snake cage, hissing to them softly in parseltongue.

"_Your all coming home with us right now_."

"_May we ride home on your body?_"

"_I don't see why not as long as you don't bite me or anyone else on the way_."

"_We won't_."

He put his right hand into the tank, watching the snakes cautiously as he lifted Lucian out of the tank, draping him around his neck carefully.

Glorrianna and Lucinda slithered up his hands, wrapping themselves securely around his arms, and he thanked the shop-keeper, picking up the cage after placing the smaller one full of live rodents inside it, promising to come back when he ran out of mice to feed them with.

Harry left the shop, Draco following after him slowly. He caught up and they linked hands, apparating back to Grimmauld Place, waving to the girls as they passed the kitchen where they were eating lunch together.

Draco watched as Harry set the cage down on a small table in their bedroom, moving the smaller cage of mice to another one before letting Lucinda and Glorrianna slither down his arms and back into the cage, leaving Lucian draped around his neck as he sat down on the bed and started to take off his shoes.

"Why do you do that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Do what?"

"Take your shoes off every time that we come home?"

"Oh. I don't know, it's just more comfortable. After ten years and five summers with my horrible aunt and uncle I'm just glad that I can do any of the things that I like to do without getting yelled at."

"Fair enough. Now let's go talk to the girls about getting this place ready for the party on Friday."


	46. Chapter 45 A Dangerous Rescue

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 45 A Dangerous Rescue

The four of them spent the next two days cleaning and rearranging the furniture in the living room to make everything as ready as they could for the party, Harry unpacking all of his music and a small portable c.d. player with large speakers that hooked up into the back of the unit.

He paused in his work, surprised when Draco handed him a plain white envelope, sliding his arms around Harry from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hedwig brought it," he explained, watching as Harry's fingers slid over his name handwritten on the front of the envelope distractedly.

"I checked it for dangerous spells, but there weren't any."

"No, there wouldn't be," Harry said softly. "It's from my cousin."

"The one that you hate?"

"I only have one cousin, and I don't hate him. It's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Harry flinched, his hands shaking as he struggled with whether or not he wanted to open the letter.

"After Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth… I was pretty messed up for a while. Nightmares. Screaming. As far as my aunt and uncle know, we hate each other, but it was mostly faked after that summer. He took care of me. Held me while I cried. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't help it. I just needed someone, anyone, to notice me. To care about my pain…"

Draco was looking worried now, his arms tightening around his waist instinctively.

"Maybe you shouldn't open it, angel."

"No, I'm okay," he said, the fact that he was shaking disputing his words. "It's only a letter, after all."

He opened it slowly, pulling out the single sheet of white paper and unfolding it, his green eyes widening as he read the words.

Harry,

I know this might sound weird, and that you probably won't believe me, but I was

worried when you didn't come back at the beginning of summer.

My parents were horrified when I asked them where you were.

They don't understand that you were the best thing to ever happen to our pathetic

family. I see it now, and I'm sorry that I was such an ass to you all these years.

We could have had fun together, and I ruined it.

I know that you probably don't ever want to see me again, but if I'm wrong about

that, would you please meet me at the playground near our house?

When your owl came to me, I thought that maybe she knew that I wanted to

apologize to you…

I miss you,

Dudley

The letter slipped from Harry's fingers onto the floor as he stood there in stunned silence.

Draco picked it up carefully, frowning as he read the words quickly.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Drake?"

"I don't want you to go to him. Promise me that you won't."

"Why?" he asked in surprise. "Surely you don't think it would be dangerous? It's only my cousin. I mean, I know he's a git, but he wouldn't hurt me, and you'd be there to watch my back just in case."

"I don't know, something about this just doesen't feel right to me."

"Like what? Do you think that he could be in danger? That someone threatened him to make him write to me? To try to lure me out of safety?"

"Maybe. If it really means that much to you, we can try to figure it out, but just promise me that you won't do anything foolish if we find out that I'm right, okay?"

"I promise."

* * * * *

They had decided to do this the Slytherin way : Stealth. If Voldemort or any of his followers had something to do with this, they would no doubt be expecting Harry to just come regardless of the consequences to himself to save his cousin, using his former Griffindor, to-hell-with-it attitude. Well not this time. He had someone worth living for now.

They were walking toward the playground, Harry tensing as he saw his cousin sitting on the swing, Voldemort behind him with his wand held against Dudley's throat threateningly, but he allowed Draco to pull him behind the merry-go-round for cover quickly. Several of Voldemort's death eaters stood around him in a circle, their eyes watchful behind their masks. He glanced at Draco, green eyes meeting gray-blue as he nodded once.

"Just ignore everything that I say until we get home, okay?"

"Yes. I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Draco."

Harry took a deep breath, using magic as he spoke so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to locate him by the sound of his voice.

"I think you should release my cousin, Tom."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed, and his followers looked worried at the aura of anger flowing from their master.

"And why exactly would I want to do that? Is he really so important to you?"

"Of course not," Harry lied, forcing ice into his voice.

"The boy is nothing to me, but you'll hardly gain my trust by threatening one of the last remaining members of my family, however useless he is."

"And why should I wish to gain your trust when I wish you to die by my hand?"

"Oh, come now, Tom," Harry continued, his voice dropping into a soft-purr.

"Your not unintelligent. Surely you can see the advantages of luring me over to your side? Would it not be a statement of your amazing power if you were able to seduce the son-of-the-Potter's over to the dark side?"

He smirked as Voldemort's normally composed face changed to a look of shock at his words.

"Perhaps your right, Potter, but how would I go about doing such a thing? I did kill your beloved parents, after all."

"Yes," Harry agreed, pain on his face as he forced the cruel lies and half-truths past his lips. "And in doing so you freed me from the life I would have led. Perhaps I owe you?

If I had been old enough to make my own choice back then, well, who's to say that I wouldn't have killed them myself? Is it really so unlikely? We have much in common, Tom. Neither of us had parents growing up. Our fathers were cold-hearted bastards, our mothers weak in their love of them."

"And what assurance will you give me if I release this boy?"

"I give you my word that I will consider joining you."

"Very well," Voldemort said curtly, removing his wand from Dudley's throat and gathering his followers around himself. "I shall expect you to keep your word, you know."

"I shall. Walk over to the slide, Dudley."

His cousin looked terrified, but he did what he asked quickly.

Harry cursed as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Dudley's back, jumping out from behind cover to fast for Draco to stop him, blocking the jet of green light with a shield-charm quickly.

"Take my arm, Dudley," he ordered him harshly.

He obeyed immediately, gasping as Harry apparated them both behind the merry-go-round, crouching down next to Draco.

"Fuck," he yelped as jets of green and red light bounced off the metal structure, threatening to reveal their hiding place.

He grabbed Draco's arm, tightening his hold on Dudley, who was looking ill from apparating, and all of them vanished just as the merry-go-round exploded under the onslaught of dark magic.

* * * * *

Harry released Dudley as he collapsed onto the steps of Grimmauld Place, trembling as he threw his arms around Draco for something to hold onto as his nerves threatened to shatter.

"Oh, gods, Drake, I was so scared…"

"Shit, Harry, you promised not to do anything reckless," he panted, holding him close and closing his eyes tightly. "If anything had happened to you, I would have had to kick your ass."

"Aww," Harry said, starting to laugh hysterically. "Can't you just kiss it? I like that."

Draco frowned, but his eyes were soft with emotion.

"Maybe later. After you get rid of your cousin."

Harry sobered quickly at the reminder, kneeling down next to Dudley, not surprised to see that he had been sick.

"Are you okay, Dudley? Your not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Harry."

"Good. I'll take you home in a few hours just to make sure that Voldemort is gone. I wouldn't leave the property though, just in case."

"But… Didn't you get my letter?"

"The one that you were forced to write at wandpoint? Yes, I did. What about it?"

"No, I wasn't. That man showed up after I had already wrote the letter and gave it to your owl, like he was already watching me, waiting to strike like a snake. I don't want to go back, Harry, I want to stay with you."

"Well, you can't," Draco snapped, his glare looking hot enough to burn glass.

"You don't belong here."

Harry was stunned when Dudley recoiled from Draco's glare, shifting closer to Harry as though for protection.

"W-who are you?"

"Draconius Malfoy, rich, pure-blooded wizard, and Harry's fiancé."


	47. Chapter46 Oh,Baby,That Will Never Happen

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 46 Oh, Baby, That Will Never Happen

Harry was speaking to his cousin in a low voice as Draco watched disapprovingly.

"You can't stay here, Dudley. I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous. I have things to do first before I can even think about relaxing, including killing Voldemort.

Neither of us is of age yet either, and I don't need to get in trouble with the ministry.

My life is so fucked-up right now that there aren't words to describe it.

The only thing keeping me from going mad is Malfoy…"

"But why? Surely it's safe for me here, safer then with my parents. And it will be fun."

"This isn't a game!!" Harry screamed in exasperation, finally snapping.

"I'm in the middle of a fucking wizarding-war for gods sakes!!

I don't have the energy to look after you to, Dudley," he continued, lowering his voice again, his words ending on a muffled-sob.

"I have to be careful. Any misstep could get me killed. I could have been killed today rescuing you. I could be killed at any time if I let myself forget the threat of Voldemort for even a minute…"

Dudley looked stricken as Draco pulled a shaking Harry away from him and into his arms tenderly.

"Shh," he whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead and rocking him back and forth soothingly. "I'm here, baby, I'm here. I've got you, and I'm never going to let go."

"Never," Harry agreed firmly, closing his eyes as he held onto Draco tightly.

"Oh, gods, angel, you're freezing," he said in concern as Harry clung to him as though he were afraid that he would be swept away without anything to hold onto, his body trembling against his.

"So cold," Harry whimpered, burying his face against Malfoy's neck.

"So scared, so tired, so sick of fighting, always fighting. I hate this. I hate Voldemort.

I just want to live and be happy with you. Why the _fuck _did it have to be me?

Why is it _always_ me? I just want to be normal.

No prophecies, no fucking death threats, no damn scar, and no speaking parseltongue…"

Malfoy scowled at Dudley, who looked rightfully guilty for sending Harry into this uncharacteristic spiral-of-anger-and-fear.

"You stay here," he bit out harshly. "Harry will deal with you later after I make him feel better. Understood?"

Dudley nodded meekly in answer.

"Good. And don't touch anything. The girls will be watching you."

* * * * *

Draco led Harry upstairs and into the bathroom, pulling him into the shower and turning on the water, leaving their clothing on so that Harry would understand that he didn't want sex right now and was just trying to take care of him.

Malfoy held him close as he cried against his chest, rubbing his back and whispering soft, soothing noises in his ear.

"This isn't fair, Draco," Harry sobbed, burying his fingers in his fiancé's wet shirt tightly.

"We're only sixteen years old, we shouldn't have to worry about this stuff.

Nobody should have to go through this, to feel this. It's too much.

We should be worried about nothing more then passing our next test for school, pulling pranks on our friends, not constantly wondering if we're going to run out of luck.

I just want to live without this fear, Drake… Everything scares me, but most of all I'm terrified of losing you to this fucking-pointless war…"

"Oh, baby, that will never happen. Look at me, Harry."

He lifted his head, the misting-water washing the tears off his face as he gasped at the fierce look in Draco's beautiful gray-blue eyes that clearly said, 'I'm yours, Harry Potter. Always. My heart won't settle for less'.

His lips collided with Malfoy's in a rough, desperate kiss, hearing Draco moan as he accidentally drew blood, stunned that he didn't seem to mind much.

Draco shuddered, turning off the water, drying out and warming their clothes instantly with magic and leading Harry to their room, removing his lover's clothes slowly, pressing gentle, loving kisses to every inch of his flesh as he exposed it.

"If you don't want this right now, just tell me to stop and I will, love."

"I want this," Harry whimpered, moaning as Draco's tongue delved into his exposed navel. "I need this…"

Malfoy nodded, his eyes soft as he removed Harry's pants, slipping out of his own clothes and guiding him to lay back on their bed, following him down, their lips meeting again gently.

Harry groaned, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick and suck Draco's lips, soothing where he had bitten it, rocking his hips onto his lover's fingers where they rested inside his entrance, stretching him wider carefully.

"Draco," he gasped out, pleading for more of the amazing feeling. "Please…"

"Please what, my beautiful, naughty-angel?" Malfoy purred, his low voice sending tremors of pleasure down Harry's spine.

"Take me. Love me…"

Draco was the one moaning now, joy singing through his veins at what those simple words said as he slipped his cock into Harry's loosened entrance, careful to be as gentle as possible as he drove them both of the heights of fulfillment quickly.

Harry's eyes were closed, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he went limp beneath him, whispering Draco's name contentedly as he fell asleep almost instantly, one hand still resting on Malfoy's bare shoulder, the other in his hair.

He sighed softly, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead and disentangling himself reluctantly to go deal with his beloved's cousin.

* * * * *

"Get over here, you," Malfoy snapped at Dudley, shoving a piece of paper and a quill into his hands when he came over.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's asleep, and you will not disturb him further. Lucky for you I don't have the patience to deal with you myself, so you get to write a letter explaining what happened and that we will take you back tomorrow which Hedwig will take to your parents.

Then you will make yourself useful helping me and the girls get ready for the party tonight since it's your fault that Harry can't right now."

**Author's Note – So what happened to all my reviewers? : ( Even just saying that you like my story a little bit is enough, and it doesen't really take that long, does it? Surely it's not too much to ask for you to at least drop me one line? Pretty please with blackberries on top? It'll make me happy… : ) **


	48. Chapter 47 Of Course Not, Potter

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Thank you for your wonderful reviews Gina P, Piglet and Alice22. : ) You don't have to review every chapter, but the occasional compliment is very appreciated. Or even chastisement, if you think I need it. : ) I am devoting most of my time and energy to this story right now after all. : )

Chapter 47 Of Course Not, Potter

Draco went back upstairs a while later, smiling at the peaceful look on Harry's sleeping face, sitting down beside him on the bed, lifting a hand to stroke his hair and face gently.

Harry made a soft, happy sound at the touch, his beautiful green eyes opening slowly as he felt Draco's lips touch his in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I hate to wake you, angel, but you'd be more irritated with me if I let you sleep through the party."

"Our party," Harry gasped, sitting up quickly. "I'm so sorry, Drake. I should have been helping you, not sleeping."

"No, Harry, it's okay. You needed to sleep. The girls and your stupid cousin helped set up the food and punch table. We just need to change and go down to mingle.

Although, I wouldn't refuse if you want to help me with the dessert table a bit later."

"I will," Harry promised, ignoring the fact that Draco was teasing him.

He got out of bed, walking over to the dresser and retrieving a pair of black jeans that he had purchased recently, smiling as he heard Malfoy gasp softly, knowing that he was checking him out as he bent over to open the bottom drawer to pull out his new green-silk shirt. He pulled on the tight-fitting jeans, pulling up the zipper and fastening the button closed quickly.

"Devious Slytherin, Harry, if I hadn't seen you naked I would think that you in those jeans was the hottest sight ever."

"Really?" Harry teased, turning to look at him as he buttoned his shirt. "Hotter the you, even?"

"Of course not, Potter," Draco teased him back. "Even though you have reduced me into a pile of emotional mush, I must at least retain some of my Malfoy arrogance."

Harry laughed as he grabbed his brush, sitting down on the bed and starting to run it through his black hair determinedly.

"Trust me, Drake, you don't have to worry about that."

"I know," he agreed, sitting down next to him. "I can do that for you, if you want."

Harry nodded, handing the brush to his lover without a word.

Draco brushed it through his hair gently, surprised when he seemed to like it, running his fingers through his hair and smiling when Harry made that happy, purring sound in the back of his throat and closed his green eyes in contentment.

Then he blinked as he felt wandless-magic swirl around his head as Draco's hands styled his stubborn black hair carefully.

"What are you doing?"

"Just give me a second and you can look for yourself. There."

Harry stood up, looking in the mirror while Malfoy changed into black jeans and a silver-silk shirt then moved to stand behind him, looking at their reflections.

"Wow," Harry breathed, his green eyes wide as he stared in shock.

His clothes were molded to his body like a second-skin, his hair longer then usual as he hadn't bothered to cut it lately, styled on his head in such a way that it made him look sophisticated, but also like he had just crawled out of bed after making love for hours, and his eyes were outlined in black eyeliner.

"I look hot."

Draco laughed, putting an arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek gently.

"You're always attractive to me, angel, but yes, you do look hot."

"Speaking of hot," Harry said, looking at him pointedly.

Draco's clothing was also tight, his long, blonde hair loose around his shoulders and full of tiny, decorative braids, his beautiful, gray-blue eyes also outlined in the black eyeliner.

Malfoy smiled, pulling him close for a heated-kiss. "Yes, I am, aren't I?"

Harry nodded, his eyes dazed as Draco led him out of their room and down the stairs to wait for their friends to arrive.

"You're always beautiful, Drake…"


	49. Chapter 48 What's On Your Mind, Dudley?

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 48 What's On Your Mind, Dudley?

As soon as they got downstairs Dudley came over to them quickly.

"Can I talk to you alone, Harry?"

Malfoy looked like he was about to protest, so Harry squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll be fine, darling."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes. Promise. If I start yelling, then you can hit him. Nothing life-threatening though."

"Of course," Draco said in amusement, pressing a quick kiss to the very edge of his lips before walking away to talk to Kristin and Tyren quietly.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Harry, really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It was an accident, but it was still wrong, especially since you saved my life today.

If I was in your place, well, I'm not sure that I would have rescued me…"

"I know that you sorry, Dudley, and it's okay. I'm sorry that I lost it on you. I don't usually act like that, and I don't really have any excuse for it other then my stress and the fact that we've never really gotten along before last summer. I guess it's a hard habit to break…"

"I can understand that, but I want to try. Nothing worth doing is easy, right?"

Harry blinked, looking surprised by his cousin's words as he nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Truce?"

Dudley smiled, taking Harry's outstretched hand in his, shaking it before letting go.

"Truce."

Then he looked down at his feet, his eyes uncertain.

"What's on your mind, Dudley?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, I… I know that you said that I can't live with you, because it's to dangerous, and I understand that seeing as I was almost killed today, but, well, would you at least consider it? After I turn eighteen, I mean. Then my parents can't stop me."

"I'll consider it. Um… Dudley?"

"Yes?"

"Not that it's any of my business, but did you lose weight since the last time that I saw you?"

Dudley blushed, running a hand through his hair.

"Um… yes. I'm on a diet. I just thought that it was time to stop messing around with my life, you know? Settle down, meet a nice, dependable guy…"

"_What_?" Harry gasped in shock. "You mean you're gay?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered nervously. "My parents don't know, obviously."

"But you were mad at me for looking at your friends that way. I thought that meant that you hated my kind…"

"No, I don't," Dudley explained. "At the time I was trying to decide which one that I wanted for myself. Turns out none of them were right anyway…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that you'll find someone."

"Yeah," Dudley laughed softly. "Got any single, gay friends that would like me?"

"Uh, well, not, not really," Harry answered, looking surprised that he would ask for his help with something that personal. "I could ask around though, if you want."

"No, probably a bad idea anyway."

"Are you sure? It's no big deal, really."

"I'm sure."

"Alright. It's your choice."

Harry glanced over at Draco, then back to Dudley, studying him the way that he thought that a potential mate might. He really wasn't that bad looking, actually. With the right clothes, he could actually see the potential attractiveness that was there.

"Just a second, Dudley."

He walked over to Malfoy, brushing his cheek with his lips then whispering in his ear.

"I'll be right back, love, okay?"

"Where are you going, angel?"

"Just upstairs for a few minutes."

"Okay. Hurry back."

Harry smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Always."

Draco smiled back, then watched in confusion as Harry walked back to Dudley and took his hand, tugging his cousin up the stairs behind him.


	50. Chapter 49 Team Solidarity

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 49 Team Solidarity

"Don't worry," Kristin said sympathetically. "He's just going to give Dudley some better clothes to wear tonight."

"I'm not worried. I trust Harry with all that I am. But… Why does he care?"

"Because they want to try to be friends, and because Dudley just told Harry that he's gay.

You know how he is, team solidarity and all that. Harry is very forgiving, when he chooses to be."

"Kristin?"

"Yes?"

"The way that you both speak sometimes… It's like you've known us forever. Why is that exactly?"

"It's complicated, Draco."

He just looked at her, arching one blonde eyebrow.

"I'm not normal."

Tyren cut into the conversation when Draco made a noise of impatience.

"What Kristin is trying to say is that we have sight over things that have been, things that are, and things that will be. It's all involuntary, and we can't control who or what we see inside the visions."

"So, what, you've both had visions of me and Harry?"

"Not exactly," Tyren continued, taking Kristin's hand in hers. "Kristin has the visions of Harry, and I have the visions of you."

"For how long?" he asked in a strangled voice.

They both answered him as one now, their words sounding more then human.

"We have always been here, Draco, watching over you both from a distance together."

Instead of feeling outrage, as he probably should, he felt acceptance and peace surround him like a soft-blanket, his gray-blue eyes fluttering closed as he thought about the implications of this conversation.

"So I'm just supposed to believe that you're our protectors? Because if so, I think that you missed a few things."

"Not protectors," Kristin corrected gently, brushing the beautiful hair away from Draco's forehead to press a kiss there. "Watchers. We watch and record people's lives, that's all. We do have power, but aren't supposed to use it to interfere in the lives of our assignments. Contacting them is okay, but only if they never find out what, and who, we really are."

"And you're breaking the rules by telling me this why?"

"Because you will not remember it soon," Tyren answered, wrapping her arms around him like a loving sister. "It's time for us to go now. We don't belong here. We never did."

"Wait," Draco said, beginning to struggle. "No, I don't want to forget you!! I don't want you to go!! Stay with us!!"

"Oh, Draco," Kristin said softly. "Please don't be distressed. You know that we love you and Harry, and that we don't want to leave you both, but if we don't go home, then we will lose our immortality."

"Does our friendship really mean so little to you that you would make us forget you both?"

"We have no choice," Tyren said, holding him closer.

"There's always a choice!!" Draco screamed at them both in anger and sadness.

"I- _We_ love you… Please stay with us and be our sisters…"

"Shh, little dragon," Kristin whispered soothingly, her hand stroking his hair, sighing in relief as he relaxed slightly.

She looked at Tyren, her eyes revealing none of the agony that she felt in her heart as she spoke.

"You know what I want, my dove."

"But, Kri… Our immortality. Our jobs. How can we just give all that up?"

Kristin's eyes were soft as she wrapped her arms around Tyren and Draco tightly.

"How can we not?"

"You really love them that much?"

"Yes."

Tyren sighed, smiling at her wife in loving-exasperation.

"Then I guess there's just one problem left…"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"How much I'm going to miss the near constant-writing, of course. What in the realms are we going to do now?"

Kristin laughed, her face happy as she kissed Tyren on the lips quickly.

"I'm sure that we'll think of something. Maybe we'll start a book store together?"

"Perhaps."

"So, then, you're not leaving now?" Draco slurred the question, his eyes still closed as he swayed weakly between them.

"No, Draco," Kristin answered, pulling back her magic that she had used to try to keep him calm slowly, Tyren doing the same with her forget-us spell.

"We'll stay."

"And… You won't take away my memory?'

"We promise so," Tyren answered solemnly. "But you must promise to tell none but Harry."

"I promise so…"


	51. Chapter 50 Deep Waters Of Conversation

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 50 Deep Waters Of Conversation

"Where are we going, Harry?" Dudley asked as he stumbled along behind him up the stairs.

"My and Draco's room, of course. Stay away from the snakes. When I let them out of the cage earlier they promised to stay in this room."

"S-snakes?'

"Yeah, vipers. Don't worry though, they won't bite you."

"Right, so, why am I in your bedroom?"

"So that I can give you pretty party-clothes," Harry said teasingly in a high-pitched silly-girl voice, clapping his hand together in a dopey way.

Dudley laughed as Harry tossed him a pair of black jeans like what him and Draco were wearing, and a shiny gold-silk shirt, using his wand to make them bigger with magic.

He turned his back while Dudley stripped and pulled them on, turning back when he was finished, using magic to shrink them again so that they flattered his larger frame, steering him to stand in front of the mirror.

"Wow, I look good. Thanks, Harry."

"No problem. What are cousins for?"

"Teasing unmercifully?" Dudley asked, joking.

"Well, maybe. But I think that's mostly for the younger years. Now it should be more about friendship, supporting each other, that sort of thing. I want that with you.

Except for Draco and Lupin, you and your parents are the only family that I have left."

Dudley blinked, his expression saying that he was a little overwhelmed by the sudden depth of the conversation.

"You don't dance around the fire, do you? You just jump right into it."

"Erm," Harry said, looking away uncomfortably. "Sorry, Dudley. I didn't mean to pounce on you like that. I'm just used to being direct in most of my conversations.

We can go back downstairs now, if you want to."

"That's okay. I don't really mind talking, if you want that. I actually wanted to ask you something…"

"Really? What?"

"Um, earlier, when what I said made you yell at me, you said that you have to kill Voldemort. Why exactly is that? I mean, I know that he killed your parents, but is that the only reason? I'm honestly not trying to offend you, only to understand."

"He needs to die, Dudley. It's that simple. Yes, he killed my parents, but it's more then that. The bastard just can't stop. It's like he has a sickness that compels him to kill, to torture, to maim, anything or anyone that crosses his path. He enjoys it, because it's all that he has left. The 'power' to take life, to destroy.

Logically, I know that he has hurt others, many, but I'm so tired of feeling singled out by him. First my parents. He's responsible for the death of my godfather, even if he didn't strike the killing-blow. He's threatened you.

He's the biggest obstacle to my living my life in as much peace as I can.

I'm doing it because I want to, even if it was predicted that I have to by a seer."

"What do you mean? What's a seer?"

"Sort of like a prophetess, I guess. I don't know much about it exactly. Basically, she said that, 'neither can live while the other survives'. So, I have to kill him before I can be at peace in my life…"

"Wow. That's harsh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, everyone has their own burdens in life to bare. Just because it's not dark wizards with a major inferiority-complex doesen't make them any less draining.

All we can do is push forward and try not to let the enemy win by buckling under the pressure like they want us to. I intend to fight, not just lie down and die. Which path are you going to follow, Dudley?"

"Me? I'm taking the path less traveled by, of course. I am gay, after all."

Harry laughed at his words, a low sound full of surprise and amusement as they went back downstairs, touching his cousin's shoulder lightly, companionably.

"I guess that's true…"


	52. Chapter 51 The Party

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 51 The Party

The first person to arrive was Lupin, greeting Harry with a hug and giving Draco as hesitant smile, followed by Hagrid, who commented that it was a shame the house was so small, because he would have brought Gwap along if he could have.

Harry shuddered at the very thought, smiling when Draco kissed him on the cheek, leaning into his one arm embrace a little more, whispering in his ear softly.

"I love you…"

"I love you to, Harry. So, what did you and Dudley talk about?"

"Oh, nothing important really. Paths, Voldemort, and the fact that we're both gay.

Turns out that I have more in common with my 'perfect cousin' then my aunt and uncle think. What did you and the girls talk about?"

The emotions that flashed across Draco's face surprised him.

Pain. Sadness. Anger. Hurt. Joy.

"Not- Later. It's too much right now. I just want to forget about it for a while and relax."

"Of course," Harry said, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "If that's what you need."

He squeezed back gently. "It is."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrived next, closely followed by Blaise Zambini, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy and Luna, then Fred Weasley.

"George will be along later, Harry. Last minute emergency at the joke-shop."

"Oh?" he asked in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course. One of our employees tried to steal some things from our store-room.

Well, he will be chastised and most likely fired, unless he can get back on George's good side somehow. I don't really care either way. Is that your cousin over there?"

"Yes."

"What is he doing here?"

"Please don't do anything cruel, Fred. He's had a rough day. We all have. We had to save him from Voldemort earlier."

"Really?" Fred pretended to gasp teasingly. "Do tell."

"I'd rather not talk about it tonight if you don't mind. And please don't tell anyone else. I don't want to get yelled at or lectured."

Fred flashed him a smile, but his eyes were understanding and more serious then normal.

"You have my silence, Harry. I won't play any pranks on your cousin either."

Harry nodded, moving to turn on some music, starting to dance with Draco slowly into the rhythm of the music. All the other couples started to dance as well, leaving Fred, Dudley, Lupin and Hagrid to watch on the edge of the makeshift dance floor.

Fred was surprised when Dudley snuck out of the room looking troubled by something.

He glanced around, and, seeing that Lupin was speaking to Hagrid, slipped out behind Harry's cousin silently.

* * * * *

Fred watched Dudley slump down onto the steps that led upstairs, closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked scornfully. "Can't stand to see your cousin happy? Or maybe it's who he's found happiness with?"

Dudley's head snapped up quickly, anger and sadness in his expression as their eyes met.

He stood up, leaning against the stair railing and looking him directly in the face.

"I don't appreciate what you imply, Fred Weasley, so I'll make myself clear. I want Harry to be happy. I love him. If anyone in this world deserves happiness, then it's him.

He's magic. And that has nothing to do with the fact that he's a wizard.

As for his choice of love, it would be very judgmental, horrifying and shameful for me to object to Draco's presence in his life and heart when I am gay as well."

"After everything that you've put him through, how can you possibly say that you love him?"

"Just because it took a long time for me to realize it doesen't make it any less true. Although, as much as I hate to admit it, it does say something about the state of my intelligence up until last summer."

Fred actually smiled at that, his eye turning darker as he noticed interest in Dudley's gaze now that he wasn't yelling at him. Dudley blinked, moving to try and go around him and back into the other room, jumping when Fred touched his arm to stop him.

"If it's not Harry that has you upset, then what does?"

Dudley sighed, pulling away from his touch and sitting back down on the steps reluctantly. But he wanted to go back to the party even less.

"I should think that would be obvious."

"Humor me," Fred suggested, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall.

"I am happy for Harry, honestly. But… I'm also envious. Of all of them in there. I want to be happy to…"

"Don't' you have a muggle boyfriend somewhere?"

"No. It's not exactly easy to find someone who's interested in you when you don't want how you are to get back to your parents."

"Well," Fred said, sitting down next to him and slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Maybe I can fix that?"

Dudley looked over at him in surprise, but he smiled hesitantly.

"But Harry said that he didn't have any single gay friends."

"He doesen't know. My family doesen't know, except George of course. I don't hide anything from my twin."

"But… Why would you want me? I'm just a muggle. And we couldn't exactly have a real relationship for another whole year when I can leave my parents house."

"Unlike some people in my world, I don't really mind muggles. And I don't really mind waiting, though I could probably steal you away sometimes for a few hours at a time without your parents noticing. Something tells me you'd be worth the wait, but let's just enjoy tonight and figure out the rest later, okay?"

Dudley blinked, his eyes shining with emotion as he looked down at the floor.

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome. Now, how about we go back in there and surprise them all by dancing?"

He nodded, placing his hand in Fred's outstretched-palm trustingly.

"Okay…"


	53. Chapter 52 Mrs Weasley Makes A Scene

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**A big THANK YOU to all my reviewers, and a special one to Alice22 for the idea on how to break the news to poor Mrs. Weasley, and the idea that Draco would calm her down. I had no idea that anyone could do that so easily… : ) **

**See? What you say in reviews can make a huge difference and help me a lot!! : )**

Chapter 52 Mrs. Weasley Makes A Scene

Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder, looking around the room in worry.

"Did you see where Dudley went? I hope Fred is behaving himself like he promised he would."

"I'm sure their fine, love. They'll be back soon."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they already are."

Harry blinked; his green eyes wide with shock as he saw Fred and Dudley enter the room holding hands.

"What on earth is Fred playing at?" he asked, concern for Dudley on his face as they started to dance together.

"I don't think he's playing, angel," Draco reassured him softly. "Look at his eyes."

Fred's eyes held nervousness and caring as he looked at Dudley's face, and he was tense as his eyes met Harry's, as though he feared his friend's reaction.

So Harry gave him a small smile, nodding his head once, his eyes making it clear that he had better not hurt his cousin. Fred nodded back, smiling as he relaxed into the dance a bit more.

"I guess you're right, but still… I didn't even know that Fred was gay."

"He might not be, darling. He could like both like Blaise. Not everything is so black and white. There are many shades of gray in the world."

"I know."

The song ended and another began as Draco led Harry over to the Slytherin-green silk couch that they had just purchased, laying down on his back on it and pulling him down into his arms. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, relaxing against him completely, closing his eyes as Ron and Hermione stopped dancing as well and came over near them to sit down in the matching chair together.

"Is he asleep?" Hermione asked Draco.

"No I'm not asleep," Harry answered, his lips curving into a smile against Malfoy's neck.

"I slept all afternoon."

"Oh. Are you happy here, Harry?'

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? First it was Lupin, now it's you."

"Well, this place has a lot of memories of Sirius…"

"I know that, Hermione, but I'm fine. Honestly. I am happy here. I'm happy wherever Draco is. He's all I need."

"And we're happy for you," Ron said, giving Hermione a warning look.

"And, I know it doesen't matter really what I think, but I don't mind anymore that it's Malfoy that makes you happy. He wouldn't be my type if I liked guys, but that doesen't mean that I can't see the attraction."

"Oh really, Weasley?" Malfoy drawled arrogantly. "Did you just compliment _me_?"

"Drake," Harry chastised him. "Be nice. Please."

Draco sighed, taking Harry's hand in his and pressing his lips to his palm briefly.

"I'm sorry, Ronald. Thank you. How was that, angel?"

"Perfect. Thank you, love."

"Of course. Everything that I do is perfect."

Harry smiled, laughing quietly as he lifted his head to kiss him on the lips gently, automatically shifting till their bodies were aligned to make it easier.

Then he pulled away reluctantly, snuggling back down into Draco's arms before his friends could say anything about it, rude or otherwise.

"So you've got me curious now, Ronald," Draco began.

"That sounds weird," he interrupted him. "Call me Ron."

"Ron, then. What kind of guy would you like exactly?"

"Hypothetically, right?"

"Yes," Malfoy answered, smiling. "Hypothetically."

"Someone cool. Good looking, of course. But not stuck-up like my brother Percy.

Like Fred and George, I suppose. Or Bill, I guess. Most likely Charlie.

If he wasn't my brother, I'd- Well, never mind what I'd do…"

"Ron!!" Hermione gasped in shock, her brown eyes wide.

"What? You think that you're the only one that I've felt lust for? You are the only one that I love, but lust? It's a much more common feeling."

"How common?"

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"How common? How many times have you felt it?"

"Three times."

"Including me?"

"Yes."

"Who caused it the other two times?"

"Hermione, I hardly think this setting is a proper place to discuss this, never mind the present company."

"By 'present company' I assume that you mean me?" Draco asked sullenly.

"I meant Harry, actually. But, yes, you as well. Anyway, why is Fred dancing with your cousin?"

"I don't really know," Harry said truthfully. "Maybe he feels sorry for him or some thing. He won't hurt him, though. He promised me that he wouldn't."

* * * * *

George arrived exactly a half-hour later when everyone was sitting on various chairs around where Harry and Draco rested still on the couch, sitting down next to Fred and Dudley, barely reacting to the fact that they were holding hands.

"So, what did I miss? Anything embarrassing happen before I got here?"

"Not really," Harry answered, smiling when Draco shivered as his lips caressed his neck unintentionally as he spoke.

"The most interesting thing that's happened is your brother and my cousin. I definitely didn't see that one coming. I don't think that anyone could have."

George smiled, glancing at Fred affectionately.

"No, probably not, but then, he's never really been what most would consider normal. Fred's definitely one-of-a-kind."

Just then they heard the front door slam open and then shut with two loud bangs.

"Were you expecting anyone else, Harry?" Lupin asked, his hand fingering his wand just in case.

"No. Everyone that was invited is already here."

All of them tensed as Mrs. Weasley swept into the room, her face turning grim as her eyes took in the scene, her cheeks flushed with red.

"I just knew that allowing Ron and Ginny to come to this party was a bad idea.

Honestly, Harry, just look at what is going on here. It's quite disturbing."

"I've been looking for the past few hours, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered, pretending to be calm. "And nothing disturbing is going on. There's no alcohol, and Lupin and Hagrid are here. All I see is friendship and love."

"Love?" she said scornfully. "Don't make me laugh. No daughter or son of mine would chose to be with a Slytherin or another boy, while you seem inclined to break both of those rules. I see the way that you're draped all over that boy, don't think that I don't.

It's all horribly appalling."

"Rules?" Harry said flatly, anger and coldness in his green eyes as a defense against her cruel words as he pushed himself up and off of Draco reluctantly.

"You forget yourself. I am not your son, and this is my home, not yours.

Ginny and Fred have chosen for themselves what they want, and, yes, technically you could stop Ginny from seeing Blaise over the summer as she is not of age yet as Fred is, and make her miserable in the process, if that's really what you want.

As for Draco, he loves me, and I love him. That's all that matters."

He stood up then, pulling Malfoy against his side tightly, holding him close.

"I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks about our love. Now I'm asking you politely to please leave."

When she showed no sign of relenting, Draco stepped forward, moving away from Harry with cautious-reluctance, still holding his hand in his.

"Mrs. Weasley," he began, his gray-blue eyes soft with his obvious sincerity.

"You do want Harry to be happy, right? To be loved?"

"Of course. Harry is like a son to me."

"Well I love him. And, I know that you don't believe that, but your opinion of disbelief does not change that fact. Nothing can or will.

I live for him, and I would die for him. Do you know anyone else who can honestly say that, and mean it with all of his or her heart as I?

We are engaged, and we are going to marry after we end this war together.

Will you be part of that new life with us?"

"I-I," she stammered, losing all coherency from the beauty of his words. "Oh for heavens sake. Yes. But you had better not hurt Harry."

"I would sooner hurt myself then allow any harm to befall him."

"I'm still not exactly sure about this."

"You don't object to the relationship that Fred and George have with each other, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Well my relationship with Harry is similar to that, it's just more as well. I shall not bother you with talk of undying-love and soul-mates, even though that is what we are.

You may certainly stay if it will make you feel better. Would you like some punch?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded, watching as Draco lifted Harry's hand and brushed it with his lips gently before releasing it, pouring three small glasses of the red, fruity-liquid carefully.

He handed one to Mrs. Weasley, taking one for himself and handing the other to Harry, slipping his free arm around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder, sipping his drink slowly.

"How long have you two been together, Harry?"

"Since the beginning of this year."

"And I suppose that Sirius knew?"

"No," Harry sighed, snuggling deeper into Draco's embrace when he put his drink down and slid his other arm around him, holding him close gently.

"He knew that I was with another man, but not who. I was too afraid to tell him, like you.

Just because I don't care what anyone thinks about us… The judgments and cruel words still hurt. I've had enough pain in my life already that I try to avoid it as much as possible, whether it's physical or emotional."

"Angel?"

"Yes, Drake?"

"Do you want to set up the dessert-table now, or a bit later?"

"Um… Now is good."


	54. Chapter 53 We'll Make Plans

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 53 We'll Make Plans

Harry watched everyone leave after him and Draco said goodbye to them.

Fred had pulled Dudley aside into another room, and Harry was resisting the impulse to listen at the door as Lupin and Hagrid said goodbye and that they would both see him and Malfoy soon.

* * * * *

Dudley was looking at his cousin as he and Malfoy said goodbye to all their friends when Fred grabbed his hand and pulled him into another room.

"Fred, what-"

His words were cut off as Fred's lips brushed his briefly.

"I'll come for you as soon as I can. I'll owl you. Don't leave your house, it's not safe. Promise me?"

"I promise, and I'll be waiting."

* * * * *

Fred and Dudley came back into the room and him and George left to go back to the joke-shop after they said thank you and goodbye, and Harry led Dudley upstairs to a spare bedroom.

"If you need anything you know where our room is. The bathroom is two doors down, and the girl's room is right after that."

Dudley nodded, smiling as he went into the room, turning back to look at Harry.

"I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me to. I'm sorry about what Mrs. Weasley said…"

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically, smiling a small smile.

"Yeah, me to. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded again and Harry shut the door, walking back to his room and shutting that door as well, stripping off his clothes and climbing into the bed, closing his eyes in sudden exhaustion.

He smiled when he felt the bed move as Draco slid in beside him, shifting automatically to rest his head on his shoulder, purring happily in the back of his throat when his fingers slid through his black hair in gentle caresses.

"Are you okay, angel?"

"Mmm… Better then okay. I'm really tired though…"

"Then sleep, love."

He nodded, smiling again when Draco tucked the blankets closer around them, snuggling against his side contentedly.

"See you in my dreams, Drake…"

Draco smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead, holding him close.

"And you in mine, my dove."

* * * * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly the next morning, looking over at Draco where he lay still on the bed.

His fiancé's gray-blue eyes were distant as though he were thinking really hard about something.

"What's wrong, Drake?"

"Hmm?… Nothing, angel."

Harry shifted onto his elbow, staring down into Draco's beautiful eyes searchingly.

"Please don't lie to me, dear one. I love you, and I know how to tell when you're upset about something."

"Not upset exactly. Worried, maybe. Contemplating, definitely."

"Contemplating what?"

"We have to figure out a way to get into my aunt Bellatrix's Grinnotts vault without being caught or involving her, for obvious reasons."

Harry shuddered, all hints of lingering sleepiness leaving his eyes, a dangerous look taking its place quickly.

"And why do we have to do this?"

"Because she has Hufflepuff's cup in there."

"How do you know this? How long have you known this? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I overheard her bragging about it to my mother years ago. And I didn't tell you sooner because I wanted us to have some time together to just relax before I had to.

Bellatrix can't get into the Manor now.

The wards won't let anyone in who makes the current heir feel threatened in any way now that his sire is gone, which also means that, were Lucius to, Slytherin forbid, escape from Azkaban somehow, he can't come home anymore.

It's a spell that was built into the Manor's wards at the beginning of the Malfoy-line as a means of safe-guarding the most precious-treasure."

"You?"

"Yes," Draco answered, smiling slightly. "Me."

"Alright, we'll come up with a way to get in somehow."


	55. Chapter 54 The Dream

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Authors Note – I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I had writer's block pretty bad, and everything's crazy right now…

**My little sister is having a baby soon… : ) ( : **

**But anyway, I think I'm okay now, and I'll try to do better for you all. Forgive me?**

**I do have the next chapter started for you. : ) ( : **

Chapter 54 The Dream

Draco woke the next morning, surprised to see Harry already up and writing a letter to Dumbledore.

His green eyes were dark with concentration and irritation as he wrote.

"What's wrong, angel?"

"I had a dream last night," Harry explained, his fingers rubbing his forehead as though he were in pain.

"I can't see… Every time that I try to remember this place, I can't… It feels like I've been there before, only I know that I haven't… I need to remember…"

"Why?"

"Because the Diadem of Ravenclaw was there. We have to find it and destroy it…

I thought maybe Dumbledore could help us."

"He can't," Kristin said from the doorway.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked in confusion.

Draco frowned at them, his gray-blue eyes wary now.

"Because we sent you the dream," Taryn explained quietly, placing a hand on Kristin's shoulder tenderly.

"We should not have interfered," Kristin continued softly. "But we have, and shall lose our powers all the faster for it. The place that you saw, Harry…"

"It was your future," Taryn said, her eyes gentle. "Your future as it would have been if you had never known the love of Draco."

"You would have found that room, would have seen the Diadem, remembered it later and gone with Ron and Hermione to retrieve and destroy it."

"We can take you both there, if you wish it."

"After you take your cousin home of course."

Harry put down his quill, taking Draco's hand in his.

"We will go."

* * * * *

All four of them apparated, taking Dudley back to his home, their eyes vigilant as they approached his doorstep cautiously.

"Well," Harry said quietly. 'I'll see you soon, Dudley. I don't know how soon, because of all this Voldemort shit, but I will."

"Okay. Bye, Harry."

Harry nodded, hugging his cousin just as Dudley's mother opened the door.

She shrieked, her eyes wide as she observed the scene.

"Dudley, what on earth are you doing? Get in here quickly before they change their minds and take you away again."

Dudley looked at her with a sneer that would make a Malfoy proud, pulling Harry closer rebelliously.

"Stuff it, mum."

Petunia went pale, nearly fainting as her son hugged Kristin and Taryn goodbye as well.

Then he turned to Draco. "See you around, Malfoy?"

Draco looked down his nose at him, then he smiled, shaking Dudley's hand.

"Sure I will. I suppose that you're not as much of a prick as I thought you were at first."

"Thanks," Dudley said, grinning. "I think…"

"No problem."

He smiled as all of them again, waving as he walked up to his door, pushing his mother inside gently and shutting the door behind her.

"Bye," he said again, opening the door after they all nodded, going inside reluctantly.

"Okay," Harry said, looking around with hatred and nervousness in his green eyes at being back here. "Let's get out of here…"

Draco took his hand as the four of them walked back to the point that they had apparated in at, leaving again quickly.

* * * * *

"Honestly, Dudley, how could you let that freak touch you?"

"Mum…"

"He probably has rabies, and those women were weird-looking."

"Mum…"

"I don't know about the blonde one. I suppose that he was attractive enough, but that mouth."

"Mum…"

"Calling my sweet-baby that horrible name. It's absolutely appalling-"

"Mum!!" Dudley finally yelled, cutting her off. "Shut up for fucks sakes!!"

Petunia gasped, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head at her son's words.

He sighed, lowering his voice as he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, mum, but nothing I say gets through to you anymore. Harry's my friend.

He saved my life, like I said in my letter. I don't want you, or father, or anyone else we know, including Aunt Marge, insulting him anymore.

I mean it. Now, I'm going upstairs to take a shower and go to sleep for a while.

You think about what I said and tell dad when he gets home."

He turned, walking away and leaving her standing there alone in the hallway, stunned into silence, not looking back as he ascended the stairs with all the arrogance of a prince.

* * * * *

Harry, Draco, Kristin and Taryn appeared just outside the Hogwart's gates, Harry sending his stag patronus to Dumbledore with a message requesting that someone please come down and let them in.

Professor McGonagall appeared a few minutes later, temporarily disabling the magical-wards and opening the gate to let them in with a flick of her wand.

"I suppose that the reason you are here is important? Potter? Would you like to explain your presence here?"

All of them stepped through the open gate, and she closed it again behind them quickly, leading them up to the castle.

"We apparated to get here, Professor."

"Oh? I didn't know that you could do that, Potter."

"Well, I couldn't, but we had an encounter with Voldemort recently. He had taken Dudley, and threatened to kill him if I didn't surrender. Basically, I was scared to death, and managed to apparate us, myself, Draco and my cousin away. Ever since then I can do it if I concentrate."

"Really? I believe that I shall report this to Dumbledore. Where is your cousin now?"

"He spent the night at Grimmauld Place, and we took him home this morning."

"I see. Is he alright?"

"Yes, of course. I got him out before her got hurt."

"I mean mentally, Potter. His life was threatened, after all."

"Oh. Yeah, he's fine. I mean, he was scared, but he shook it off. He had fun at our party last night anyway."

"You had a party? Who all attended this party?"

"There were adults there, Professor. Nothing bad happened. I wouldn't let anyone bring alcohol of any kind either."

"Which adults were there?"

"Hagrid, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, I know Molly Weasley would have kept you all in line. Why are you here, Potter?"

"There's something here that we need to stop Voldemort. We have to destroy it."

"Why destroy it if you need it to stop Voldemort?" Minerva asked in puzzlement.

"Because it won't destroy him," Draco explained softly. 'We have to destroy it. If we do, it'll weaken him…"

* * * * *

Once they were inside, Professor McGonagall left them alone and Taryn and Kristin led Harry and Draco to the corridor where the Room of Requirement was, pressing their hands to the wall together.

A black door became visible, and Harry opened it cautiously.

Inside, the large room was a labyrinth made up of the most bizarre things imaginable.

"So, where is it?" Harry asked, looking around curiously.

"Don't you want to find it yourself?" Kristin asked them teasingly.

"No," Draco said, smiling a little. "Where's the fun in that?"

Taryn giggled, pointing with a single finger. "That way."

"Thank you," he said, taking her hand and brushing his lips over it playfully before grabbing Harry by the hand and tugging him in the direction that she had pointed, losing sight of the girls quickly as they continued further into the labyrinth.

Draco stopped as Harry pulled his hand out of his, his gray-blue eyes confused and hurt as he turned to face him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You kissed her hand."

He blinked, the confusion in the depths of his eyes replaced with understanding.

"You're jealous."

"Fucking right I am."

Draco sighed, stepping closer and sliding his arms around him gently.

"Harry… It didn't mean anything… You know that you're the only one for me. Forever."

"Yes. As your mine. Just… Don't do it again. Please?"

"I promise I won't," he answered, brushing his lips with his briefly, taking his hand again and squeezing it gently.

"Now, let's find this Diadem and get it to Dumbledore, okay?"

"Okay."

* * * * *

"I found it, Harry," Draco called, handing him the Diadem when he came over.

Harry smiled, taking it and putting it down in the same motion.

Malfoy looked puzzled until he noticed the look in Harry's shining green eyes as he came closer, their lips meeting in a soft, but still scorching kiss.

Draco finally broke the kiss reluctantly, licking his lips as he tried to catch his breath, smiling as he looked into Harry's passion-glazed eyes.

"Thanks, Drake," he panted, bending over to pick up the Diadem again.

"For that? Or for the kiss?"

"Hmm… Both, but mostly the kiss. We should go."

Draco nodded, laughing softly as he followed a stumbling Harry out of the labyrinth and back to the entrance.

Kristin and Taryn were both gone when they got there, so they continued up to Dumbledore's office without them.


	56. Chapter 55 Horcruxes And King Cobras

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

**Author's Note – I was just wondering, would any of my lovely readers like a chapter about Fred and Dudley? Or, more then a chapter? Maybe a short story? **

**Just thought that I'd ask. You can tell me yes or no in your reviews. : )**

Chapter 55 Horcruxes And King Cobras

Draco watched as Harry handed the Diadem to Dumbledore, smiling slightly as he then stepped back to slip a hand into his, resting his head against his shoulder.

Harry sighed almost inaudibly, relaxing as Malfoy slid an arm around his waist lightly.

"This is incredible, Harry," Dumbledore was saying, amusement showing in his light-blue eyes.

"How did you both find this, if I may ask?"

"Well, Draco found it, actually, but Kristin and Taryn took us to the room that it was in."

"The women who are living with you and Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"How did they know that it was there?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"We can't tell you that. We promised them that we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Very well. I was merely curious. Well, shall we destroy this thing then?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore placed the Diadem on the floor, handing a potions-flask full of a dark-liquid to Harry.

"What is this?"

"Basilisk-venom from the one that you killed in the Chamber Of Secrets in second year. Just pour it over the Diadem."

Harry nodded, glancing at Draco, who seemed to understand what he wanted, uncorking the flask and placing his hand over his, his pale fingers just barely touching the glass.

Harry smiled at him, tilting his hand, feeling Draco's wrist move with his, both of them watching as the venom spilled over the rim of the flask, spreading over the Diadem.

The ugly piece of headgear seemed to melt, caving in on itself quickly, a faint supernatural-screaming coming from the object as the piece of Voldemort's soul that was concealed within it died.

Draco took the flask from Harry, recorking it and handing it back to Dumbledore, taking Harry's hand again and twining their fingers together loosely.

"Does anyone else think that was to easy?" Draco asked warily.

As he spoke a howling-wind filled the chamber, at first just ruffling their hair, then gaining power and momentum, knocking them all off their feet and destroying a nearby table and its contents with a loud crash.

Harry flinched, instinctively curling his body around Draco's, his eyes tightly shut, trembling as he held his fiancé close.

He heard Dumbledore stand up cautiously as the magical-wind stopped just as quickly as it had begun, lifting his head to look down into Draco's gray-blue eyes in concern.

"Are you alright, Drake love?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, that was fun. Can we go home now?"

* * * * *

Harry lay back on the bed, smiling as he drew a naked Draco down to rest against his equally bare-skin, reaching up his hands to stroke his hair gently as Malfoy kissed him tenderly, moaning as he rocked his hips against Harry's slowly.

"Mmm… Draco… I love you…"

He felt Draco's lips curve into a smile against his, gasping softly as his lover's pale fingers touched and caressed his cock lightly.

"As I love you, my angel," Malfoy purred, gasping in surprise and groaning with pleasure as Harry started to stroke Malfoy's cock as well, his soft voice breathless as he spoke again.

"Oh god, _Harry_!! Please…"

Harry's green eyes widened at the plea, watching in stunned-awe as Draco moaned with abandon above him, arching his back to get closer to Harry's touch eagerly, closing his gray-blue eyes as he did so.

Harry shuddered then, groaning as he felt himself hardening even further, which he had thought was impossible.

"_Fuck Malfoy_," he said softly, his voice rough with love and admiration.

"You are so beautiful…"

Draco's response was a small smile and a shifting of his hips to push his cock along the inside of Harry's fist repeatedly, moaning again at the contact.

"It's a good thing that there aren't laws against two such beautiful men as we are making love," Malfoy said teasingly. "Not, of course, that I would obey them."

"I'm really not that beautiful, Drake," Harry said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes, you are, Harry," Draco said firmly, leaning down for a moment to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Not that I would let them, but I know plenty of girls that attend Hogwart's who would literally pay to watch us do this together. A few boys as well."

"Eww," Harry said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. I would _never_ do that. I'm not even sure that I _could _do it with people watching us…"

"I _know_ that I couldn't. Everyone thinks that Slytherin's are terrible and do things like that, but, honestly; most of us are like everyone else. Just harmless, little garden-snakes struggling to protect themselves, hiding our true feelings and pretending to be king-cobras."

Harry moaned, moving his hands to Draco's shoulders to pull him closer when he rocked his hips against his again.

"_Ugh_… Gods!! I'd like your king-cobra in my garden…"

Draco gasped softly, his gray-blue eyes going wide, stunned at his lover's words.

"Harry?…"

"Mmm… Yes?…"

"Did you really just call my cock a king-cobra?"

"_Yes_… It's dangerous, but beautiful…"

"That was actually a really good innuendo…" Draco said softly, shuddering as the heat of lust traveled down his spine at Harry's words and tone of voice, enjoying the soft noises and moans of need that he made as he prepared him gently, pushing forward into him slowly.

Then he started to thrust into him, speeding up when Harry clutched at his shoulders with a loud groan.

They both came quickly after that, Draco moving down to lay on top of him, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Harry?…"

"Yes, love?"

"My king-cobra likes your garden… I don't think that he wants to leave it…"

"Mmm… He can stay as long as he wants… I love snakes…"

* * * * *

Harry woke the next morning, feeling the softness of Draco's smiling lips against his, opening his eyes just as he pulled back, smiling up at him dreamily in return.

Then he shivered, realizing the Malfoy was still inside him, stretching beneath him slightly, sliding his arms around his waist gently.

Mmm… Good morning, love…"

Draco nodded; laughing softly as he leaned down to kiss him again, brushing his lips over Harry's gently.

"Yes, it is. A very good morning. My mother sent me a reply to my letter…"

* * * * *

Dear Draco,

I was surprised to receive your letter yesterday, because, after all, you could

have just come to see me with your request. I'm not sure why you wish to

undertake this enterprise, my son, but I have sent you some things that will

assist you to carry out this venture. Good Luck. I expect you and your fiancé

to come to dinner at the Manor after you have accomplished what you plan.

Until then,

Your Loving Mother,

Narcissa

* * * * *

"Dinner with your mother?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco smiled, moving closer to Harry on the couch, sliding an arm around his shoulder and kissing him reassuringly.

"It will be fine, love, you'll see. Just act like you have every right to be with me and don't give a damn what she thinks about you."

"But, I do have every right to be with you," Harry answered in confusion, kissing him back.

"Of course you do, angel, but we will make _her _believe that. My mother takes convincing of a different sort then most people."

"Right… So, what did she send us to help?"

"A flask of Polyjuice Potion, witch's robes and some of Bellatrix's hair. I have no idea how she got it, and I have no intention of asking her, but they are sisters.

Bella must trust her still. Either way, before long she'll be very pissed off at her beloved Cissy."

"It's fine, Harry," Draco continued when he saw the concerned-worry in his green eyes.

"She can't get into the Manor, remember? You have to at least have the respect of the heir, if not the trust, and she has neither. Mother knows that as long as she doesen't leave the Manor she can't be harmed."

"Okay, if you're really sure, Drake."

"I am."

"Okay, let's plan this thing then."

* * * * *

"This is going to be so weird," Harry said as he put Bellatrix's hair into the flask of Polyjuice Potion, watching it change color with distaste as it absorbed the essence of the hair quickly.

He was already wearing the witch's robes that Draco's mother had sent, his green eyes holding irritation and nervousness.

They had decided that Harry would take the potion, as he had experience with using it, and Draco would accompany him. It was definitely less suspicious then the other way around since Malfoy was related to Bellatrix through his mother, and Harry would never be seen spending time with her in public unless if it was to call her out for a duel to the death.

"Because she's a woman?" Draco asked with a teasing smile, pressing a brief, gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"Well, yes, there's that, but I'm not going to be looking under her robes, Drake. I mostly meant because she's a Death Eater, and Sirius's murderer."

All traces of amusement left Draco's gray-blue eyes at Harry's words, and he put his arms around him gently, holding him close.

"Maybe I should do it, Angel…." he said softly, concern for Harry obvious in his voice.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay."

Harry held his nose with his fingers, drinking the potion down as quickly as possible.

He shuddered in Draco's arms as he started to change, doubling over, groaning and clutching his stomach as he fought not to be sick, breathing in air slowly, straightening up from his bent over position carefully.

"Are you okay, love?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yes. I' knew what to expect. I've used this before, after all," he answered, reaching up a hand to remove his glasses, tucking them away inside his borrowed robes and smiling at Malfoy.

"That just looks creepy on Bella's face, Harry. She frowns, she doesen't smile. At least, not like that. Tauntingly, yes, but not happy smiles. Try it."

Harry/Bellatrix nodded, her lips turning down, tilting her head haughtily as she looked down at Draco, pitching his voice slightly higher to match hers, or, at least, what he thought he remembered her sounding like.

"Are you coming, nephew?"

Malfoy blinked, looking back at him with a strange expression in his gray-blue eyes.

"How was that?" Harry asked nervously, his voice back to normal now.

"Will it pass for her voice at least?"

"It was perfect, Harry. I haven't seen her in years, but I'd know her voice anywhere."

"Okay. Good, I guess. At least me trying to mimic your attitude gained me something other then my own satisfaction."

Draco laughed, smiling at him in amusement, and they left the alley near Grinnott's that they were in, heading into the bank quickly.

* * * * *

Bellatrix/Harry walked into Grinnott's, her head held high and her stride haughty, Draco trailing behind her, and equally arrogant smirk on his face.

She/he strode up to the counter, speaking to one of the goblins.

"I am here to remove something from my vault. My nephew, Draco, will accompany me."

The goblin frowned, but he nodded.

"Of course, miss Black."

He called another goblin to take them down to the vault, nodding as they walked after him quickly.

They climbed into the cart, being careful not to look at each other for to long at a time because of the presence of the goblin, knowing that their eyes were to open, to easily read when they were around each other. Their love to easy to see in their eyes.

It would definitely be suspicious if Bellatrix made sappy-eyes at her sister's child.

Even worse if Draco accidentally returned her look. That would probably be all over the papers before morning if it happened.

They continued down along the track for quite a while before the goblin stopped the cart, and they climbed out, pretending to wait patiently for the goblin to open the vault, but they were starting to get nervous of being caught now, not sure how much more of the hour they had left before the Polyjuice Potion wore off.

The goblin waited outside while they went into the vault, looking around for the cup, trying not to seem too obvious that they didn't know where what they were looking for was.

Harry saw it first, sitting next to several abnormally large rubies and a beautiful, silver sword with a diamond-and-sapphire-encrusted hilt.

He smiled briefly for a moment, bending over and lifting the cup into Bellatrix's hands, tucking it under her arm and nodding to Draco, leaving the vault and walking past the goblin and getting into the cart. Malfoy got in behind her/him, followed by the goblin.

"I have what I came for," she said coldly, commandingly. "You may take us back up now."


	57. Chapter 56 Dinner With Mrs Malfoy

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with, probably to her horror were she ever to set eyes on this. But what matters is that you who are reading this, whoever you are, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy!!**

Chapter 56 Dinner With Mrs. Malfoy

They left Grinnott's as quickly as possible without being suspicious, barely making in back to the alley that they had apparated in at before Harry turned back into himself, apparating himself and Draco away, back to the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, pulling him inside and apparating them to their bedroom quickly.

Harry set the cup down on the nearby table, next to his tank of snakes, tugging Draco into his arms and kissing him on the lips passionately, laughing like a fool and spinning him around in a circle happily, kissing him again deeply.

"We did it, Drake. Were almost free!!"

Draco smiled at his words and actions, pulling him closer and returning the kiss enthusiastically, pushing him back onto the bed gently, straddling his waist.

Harry gasped in surprise, moaning into his mouth and shuddering as their erections ground against each other.

"Oh god," he panted breathlessly as Malfoy's lips left his, arching his back and tilting his head back to give him better access to his neck, groaning as he licked and bit at his skin and collarbone lovingly.

"_Ugh_. I- _Draco_!! I love you…"

Malfoy smiled down at him, his gray-blue eyes soft with love and tenderness as he laid down beside him on the bed, drawing him close against him, pushing off his robes and starting to unbutton his shirt slowly, pressing gentle kisses to his chest as it was revealed, smiling as Harry shivered and closed his eyes in response to his actions.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered in his ear, making him moan loudly as he licked and nibbled at his ear playfully.

Then he moved his left hand down to the waistband of his pants, still kissing him deeply as he unbuttoned his jeans quickly, slipping his fingers inside to stroke and caress Harry's cock carefully.

He was surprised when Harry shuddered, pushing Draco away gently, watching as he sat up, moving to his knees, unzipping his pants with shaking hands and pushing them down quickly, kicking them off when he laid on his back on the bed again, moving his hips as he took his own cock in his hand, thrusting it along the inside of his fist repeatedly.

Draco's gray-blue eyes were wide and hazy with lust as he watched his fiancé pleasure himself, licking then biting his bottom lip as he palmed himself through his own pants, then undoing them quickly, moaning softly as he slid his hand inside to touch himself, keeping his eyes on Harry's face as he did so.

"Eager, are we, angel?" Malfoy panted, shifting his hips forward unconsciously as he increased the speed of his hand on his shaft.

"_Yes_!!" Harry groaned, thrusting faster, breathing hard as he shut his green eyes tightly.

"_I need you_, _Drake_!! Gods, kiss me, touch me, _anything_!!"

Draco shuddered at his needy words, using his free hand to prepare Harry gently but quickly, shoving his pants down and shifting to his knees.

"Roll over?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded, seeming to understand what he wanted, rolling over onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees eagerly.

Draco moved up behind him, lining his cock up with his entrance and pushing inside roughly.

Harry moaned loudly, his green eyes wide with pleasure and slight pain as he gripped the sheets with tight fists, resting his forehead against the bed.

"_Ohhh_, _Draco_!! Yes… Faster, harder!! _Ugh_, _fuck_!!"

Malfoy groaned, starting to thrust faster, gripping Harry by the hips with his hands for leverage.

"_Harry_!! You- I- _So good_!! Shit…"

Harry whimpered softly, his shoulder muscles tensing as he got closer to his release, clawing at the sheets with his hands, rocking his hips back sharply, abruptly, to try to get Draco further inside him desperately.

Malfoy moaned his lover's name at the unexpected friction, coming inside him instantly.

Harry came soon after, screaming Draco's name and collapsing down onto the cool, black-silk sheets, curling against him when he pulled out to follow him down and lay beside him, laying his head on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his neck, smiling and cuddling closer to his pale and beautiful body when Draco stroked his black hair with gentle fingers, drawing the sheets over them both, tucking them around Harry tenderly.

"I love you, Drake…"

"I love you to, Harry. Sleep, my only love. Big day tomorrow. Destroy Horcrux, dinner with my mother. I'm not sure which is worse."

Harry laughed quietly, lifting his head to kiss Draco's lips gently, then laying it back down and closing his green eyes sleepily.

"I doubt it'll be that bad as to be comparable to a Horcrux, baby. Sweet dreams, Draco…"

"Sweet dreams, Harry…"

* * * * *

Draco woke the next morning; his gray-blue eyes flying open quickly, his left hand shifting to clutch at Harry's black hair in encouragement, moaning as he sucked Draco's cock deep into his warm, wet mouth.

'_Oh_, _Harry_!!" he gasped, shuddering at he came quickly, groaning as Harry smiled around his length, swallowing all of his fluid without complaint.

Draco shivered as he watched him pull back briefly to lick his lips clean of Draco's cum with his tongue, his green eyes shining as he looked up into his lover's face, then moved forward again to nuzzle his nose against his cock, purring like an affectionate kitten.

"Mmm… Good morning, love…"

Malfoy smiled at him lazily for a moment, then his gaze sharpened.

"What are those things on your ear, Harry?"

Harry blushed, looking away as he answered him.

"Their called piercings. It's a muggle thing. I got a normal piercing and a cartilage piercing. I thought that, after yesterday, I should spoil myself, like you said I should, so I went out for about two hours while you were asleep. I can take them out, so I won't wear them to dinner with your mother tonight. Most parents frown on that anyway."

"That's probably a good idea. It took you two hours to get those? That seems like a long time."

"No, getting piercings is easy. It was the tattoo that took a while."

"You got a tattoo? What is it?"

Harry smiled briefly, turning on the bed so that his back was facing Malfoy, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off carefully, revealing a somewhat large piece of cotton that was taped on his shoulder with surgical tape, covering the tattoo.

He peeled the tape off his skin carefully, wincing a little as it pulled on his still-tender skin, moving the cotton out of the way.

Malfoy's gray-blue eyes widened as he looked at it in surprise.

Written across Harry's left shoulder blade in beautifully-designed black-ink letters was Draco's full name, Draconius Malfoy inside a thin outline of a heart done in blood-red ink.

"Umm… Wow, angel, it's beautiful…"

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling as he covered the tattoo up again carefully, taping the cotton back down.

"I thought so to…"

* * * * *

"Well," Harry said a few hours later, smiling at Draco as he sat up, moving to the edge of the bed to start to pull his clothes and shoes back on.

"We should get the cup to Dumbledore so we can destroy it. Then we'll have a little bit more time to ourselves before we have to go to the Manor for dinner with your mother."

"Yes."

Draco stood as well, putting on his pants, shirt and robes quickly, taking Harry's hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Let's go."

* * * * *

Harry and Draco sat across from Mrs. Malfoy at a large dining room table, which held all kinds of food.

Harry wore soft robes of a dark gray color, while Draco wore bright green.

"So, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said calmly, conversationally. "You are the man who is engaged to my son? Surely the Wizarding Public will frown on such a union for their Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yes, I am," he answered, managing to keep his voice steady despite his nerves.

"And with all due respect, Mrs. Malfoy, I don't belong to anyone except Draco.

I don't care what the Wizarding Public, or any individual that is a part of it, thinks about my relationship with Draco. I don't even care what my friends think about us.

If they decided to stop giving me their support today, I would still be with him. If they never spoke to me again over us, I would still be with him. I love him. Always. Nothing can, or will, ever change that. It's a certainty. The one constant in my life that I will always be able to count on, is Draco and my love for him, and his for me. I need nothing more."

Draco smiled, his gray-blue eyes soft with emotion as he reached for Harry's hand under the table, squeezing and stroking his fingers gently.

Harry squeezed back, smiling at him, his green eyes sparkling with their mutual-happiness.

"Well," she spoke up again, causing both of them to pull their eyes away from each other reluctantly to look at her politely.

"That is good. I am glad to hear it. Draco needs someone who will not betray him.

Your love for him assures this outcome. Tell me, what do you intend to do about your name when you marry? Will you keep it?"

"I had thought to take the Malfoy name, actually," Harry answered firmly.

"If Draco doesen't object, that is. It might be cruel to say it, but I care nothing for my father's name, nor my mother's maiden name. I'd rather be known, legally anyway, since I'm not sure everyone will want to call me by it, by the name of the man that I love."

"You wish to take my name?" Draco asked, his voice soft with emotion at the thought.

Why haven't you brought it up before this?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would react when I told you, and I didn't want to have to argue about it with you until we can actually get married. I prefer not to argue with you about anything if it is avoidable somehow."

Malfoy sighed in affectionate-exasperation, lifting Harry's hand, which he was still holding, pressing his lips to the inside of his wrist gently.

"Harry… You don't have to take my name, but I love you, and I'm touched and honored that you want to do so. Why would I argue with you over it?"

Harry blushed, looking down as he answered him.

"I don't know, I guess I don't think very clearly, when it's about you, I mean. You're to wrapped up in my emotions for me to try to predict how you'll react to something I want to do. My love for you confuses my logical-thinking, clouds the issue, I suppose…"

Draco smiled tenderly in understanding, slipping his free hand under his chin to lift his head up, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I understand what you mean, angel, but, just talk to me next time that you're worried about how I'll react to something, okay? I'm a very good listener, you know. Alright?"

Harry nodded, his lips curving into a silly, infatuated-grin as he looked back at him.

"Okay. I will. I promise."

"Good," Draco said, tugging him closer by his chin, pressing a brief, gentle kiss to his lips before releasing him and pulling back slowly, reluctantly.

"See? Wasn't that easy, love?"

"Yes, I suppose…" he answered quietly, slipping and arm around his waist affectionately, laying his forehead against his shoulder for a moment, then picking up his fork to eat, laughing slightly as he did so.

"At least I got a kiss for my idiocy…"


	58. Chapter 57 Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 57 Back To Hogwarts

Harry smiled up at Draco, moaning as he kissed him heatedly, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, trembling as their erections ground together through their clothing, pulling him closer eagerly.

"Mmm… _Draco_!! Oh god, baby… _Please_!!"

Draco shuddered, increasing the pressure of his hips on his, enjoying Harry's gasp as he slipped his tongue into his mouth to tangle with his as he unbuttoned his pants, reaching his fingers inside to stroke the other man's length gently. Harry groaned loudly, bucking his hips, instinctively trying to get closer to his touch.

"Fuck, _Drake_!! Please… _I need you_…"

Malfoy moved back then, kneeling on the bed as he unbuttoned and ripped at his clothes with shaking hands, yanking them off impatiently, desperately, as Harry did the same quickly.

Then he moved back atop him, realigning their bodies again, starting to kiss and stroke him again, preparing him gently with his other hand, smiling against his lips as Harry moaned into his mouth, rocking his hips beneath him, shivering as Draco's fingers stretched his entrance wider then withdrew, groaning as Malfoy moved his legs open wider and slipped his hot, hard length inside him carefully, pausing for a moment, starting to move slowly, then faster gradually.

Harry looked up at him, his green eyes wide with pleasure, biting his lip but unable to restrain a cry, whimpering softly when Draco sped up again in response, fastening his lips to his in a fierce-kiss.

Malfoy groaned, breaking the kiss as he tilted his head back, Harry's breath hitching as his green eyes fixed on the pale column of his lover's throat, moving his head up from the pillows a little to kiss his neck, sucking on his skin gently, smiling inwardly as the blonde moaned when his teeth just barely grazed his flesh, nibbling on his throat.

Then Harry gasped loudly as Draco shoved his hips forward abruptly, pushing deeper inside him, the hungry-tenderness in his gray-blue eyes undoing him quickly.

"_Ohhh_, _Draco_!! _Fuck_!! I'm going to-"

"Cum," he finished for him as Harry spattered his hand with the evidence of his release, coming inside him as well, smiling as his fiancé's green eyes closed and he went limp with pleasure beneath him.

Draco pulled out of him then, smiling at his murmured protest, brushing his hair back from his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, then his closed eyelids, moving to lay down beside him, pulling him closer, cradling him against his chest tenderly, whispering in his ear softly.

"Happy birthday, angel…"

"Mmm… It's the best one that I've ever had… I love you, Drake…"

"I love you to, darling… Goodnight…"

"Goodnight…"

"So," Harry said, flashing Draco a smile from where he stood at the stove making them dinner.

"Back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm going to miss this… It's so much easier here…"

"Yes, it is," Malfoy said softly, coming up behind him and slipping his arms around him, brushing his cheek with his lips lingeringly before resting his head against his shoulder.

"And you know that I'd much rather stay here with you, but we can't."

"I know," Harry sighed, taking his hand with his free one and squeezing his fingers gently.

"We have to go back…"

"Yes, we do, but… Maybe… It would be better if everyone knew about us being together…"

"Yeah, but, they don't…"

"No, they don't, but it wouldn't take much for them to get it despite their idiocy. Seeing us holding hands in the hallways between classes, maybe a few brief-kisses…"

Harry gasped softly, dropping the metal-spatula in his hand onto the counter with a loud clatter as he turned to face him with green eyes wide with shocked-pleasure.

"You'd do that? But what about Voldemort? The Death-Eaters? Your father?"

"Forget about my father, and screw Voldemort and his puppy-dogs. We're going to kill his ass anyway, and as many of his followers as we can, right?"

"Right," Harry said firmly, pulling Malfoy into his arms and kissing him hungrily, panting as they broke apart briefly, leaning their foreheads together and staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"What about dinner?" Draco whispered breathlessly, his gray-blue eyes soft with love as he smiled at him.

"Fuck dinner," Harry growled, lifting his hands up to touch Draco's neck, moving his head forward to kiss him again almost desperately.

Malfoy groaned loudly, breaking the kiss as they started to rip each other's clothing off like animals, Harry reaching behind his back to shut off the burner on the stove quickly.

I'm not going to fuck dinner," Draco purred suggestively, moving forward and forcing Harry to back up or fall over once they were both completely-naked.

"But I will fuck you on the dinner table…"

Harry shuddered, moaning as Malfoy's lips fastened to his as he kept backing up slowly, gasping in surprise when his legs bumped the table and Draco grasped him around his hips and lifted him up onto it, following him up so that Harry was sprawled out on his back on top of the table, looking up at his face with anticipation.

"You know, this is very unhygienic…"

"So? We'll but a new table and move this one to our room so that we can do this more often. I don't care so long as I can fuck you on it…"

Harry smiled up at him, a wicked look entering his darkening green eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, I know that you can fuck me on it… You can do anything, Drake…"

Malfoy grinned that slightly-arrogant smile that Harry loved so much, moving to kiss the dark black-haired man beneath him again heatedly, aligning their hips and pressing into him gently.

He moaned loudly as Draco thrust into him, trembling as his blonde-haired angel slid his arms around him, holding him close tenderly as he brought them both to fulfillment quickly, slumping on top of him for a moment, then withdrawing reluctantly, moving off the table to lift Harry into his arms, carrying him to their room and tucking them both into bed, laughing softly as he realized that Harry was already asleep, kissing his forehead gently before laying down, grabbing his lover's hand beneath the blankets as he drifted into dreams.

Harry and Draco were packed and ready the next morning when Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore came to apparate then to Platform Nine And Three-Quarters safely just in case Voldemort might have plans to strike out at Harry once he reached the station.

"So," Lupin asked, pulling him aside for a moment away from Dumbledore and Draco.

"How have you been, Harry? Are you still happy?"

Harry frowned, knowing what he was actually saying.

"Yes, I am. I love him, he loves me. Neither of us is going to leave the other. Ever. Why are you acting like this about Draco and me? He doesen't deserve it. I don't deserve it. You're happy with Tonks. Why can't I be happy with Draco?"

Remus sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I… I just don't want you to get hurt. Even if he doesen't leave you, you could still lose him somehow… So easily… Life is so fragile… I don't ever want you to have to go through that… It feels terrible, Harry, like you're dying inside…"

Harry stared at him, looking shocked at the pain in the voice of his father's friend, confused and concerned.

"Remus, what are you- Oh!! Sirius…"

Lupin nodded, looking into Harry's face, feeling sorry that he had put that pain in those green eyes, even though it was only with good intentions.

"I loved him, Harry. Ever since our Hogwarts days. I will always love him. And, yes, I'm trying to move on with Tonks. I care for her, I truly do, but it's not the same. Sirius…

He was my first. My first time. My first love. And, in a way, he'll always be with me.

In my heart. I only worry for you, Harry… Nobody should ever have to feel this pain, but… Sometimes there's just nothing that you can do to save the one that you love… Sometimes hate is stronger…"

"No!!" Harry protested in a whisper that sounded harsh with emotion, his green eyes flashing with fire.

"I will not believe that. Nothing can take him away from me, because I won't let it!! If I killed Voldemort as a baby, then I can kill him now. I will kill him, and his followers, and anyone else who fucks with _my_ _Drake_!! He's _mine_, and I will _never let him go_!!"

"Oh, Harry… I hope for your sake that you're right…"

"I am. I should go before the train leaves without me. See you soon, Remus."

"Yeah. I'll see you, Harry. Soon…"

Harry and Draco sat in a train-car with Ron and Hermione, Harry leaning against Draco with his head on his shoulder, cuddled close against him affectionately, not really bothering to try to hide their relationship anymore since anyone could come into their section of the car at any time.

"So, if anyone asks you two about my relationship with Draco, then just tell them the truth, okay?"

"Of course we will, Harry," Hermione answered, but her brown eyes were concerned as she looked at them both.

"But are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, some of the people will be cruel about this, you know that, Harry."

"Yes, we do," Draco said in reply, his gray-blue eyes soft with love as he put an arm around Harry's shoulder and turned his head to press his lips to his temple lovingly.

"But we also know that it would have come out eventually, even if it was only with our marriage-announcement on the front-page of the Daily Prophet. We just want to get it over with now. We'll deal with what comes after together."

"If you're really sure."

"I am," Harry said firmly. "I'm sure of Drake, and I want everyone else to know it now to. I know that it will be hard, but he's my everything. My happily-ever-after. Love will always find a way…"

Neville and Seamus stood in the hallway, talking together quietly.

"Neville," Seamus chastised him. "Just because you saw them holding hands does not mean their gay. Malfoy? Maybe. But Harry? No way. He's definitely as straight as a broom-handle. Friends can hold hands."

"Really?" Neville replied snappishly, his eyes angry for once.

"Then why don't you ever hold my hand in the corridors between classes? Because you're not gay!! But Harry and Draco are, I know it."

Seamus frowned at him and started to walk again, Neville following after him.

"I won't believe that until I see it."

They were silent as they headed back to the Griffindor common-room, pausing when they heard someone cry out, staring at each other with wide eyes as they listened in shock.

"_Ohhh_, _Draco_!!" Harry moaned loudly, both of them knowing that Neville and Seamus were listening, leaning back against the wall of the alcove that they were in as Malfoy ground his hips against his, panting as their mouth met briefly, heatedly, then broke apart.

"We shouldn't do this here. What if someone hears us?"

"Oh, _fuck_… I don't care," Draco groaned, his hands kneading Harry's shoulders gently almost like a cat would, pulling him closer.

"Let them hear. I'm not ashamed of us. Let the whole world know that I am completely head-over-heels in love with you. Kiss me, my Harry… My angel…"

Neville and Seamus gasped softly as they listened, terrified that they would hear them and retaliate, frozen in place together as the two men kissed again eagerly, hearing Harry's soft whimper and whispered words.

"Drake… Please… Will you make love to me again?…"

"Here?" he asked in pretended-surprise.

"Yes, my love, here…"

"Oh, Harry… Of course I will, baby… Whatever you want…"

"You… Only you, my darling…"

Seamus glanced over at Neville, looking wary at Neville's flushed-face as they listened to Harry and Draco making love in the alcove, neither of them able to move because of the shock.

"Nev," he said, speaking softly. "The reason that I don't want to hold your hand… It's _because_ I feel things for you… Things that are more then friendship… Things that I'm not sure that I want to feel… Not because it's you… Just because these things aren't very acceptable to other people… I don't want you to be hurt in anyway. I want there to be an _us_, but not if you'll be hurt because of it… I… I think I love you, Neville…"

Neville blinked, his eyes going wide with shock at his words.

"Y-you love me? What are you saying, Shay? That you want to be with me as more then my best friend? As my boyfriend?"

"Why can't I be your best friend and your boyfriend? I mean, you love me, right, Nev?"

"Of course I love you… But is it romantic-love? I don't know… Ginny, she… I…

I know that she's not coming back, but… I don't know if I'm ready for this, for anything yet… I'm so confused right now… I don't… I don't want to hurt you… I don't want to lose our friendship… I… I need it…"

"Maybe…" Seamus answered slowly, licking his lips nervously. "Maybe we can just try…"

"Try? What do you mean?"

"May I… That is, will you let me kiss you? Please?"

Neville squeaked softly, his eyes widening even further impossibly, but he moved closer to Seamus hesitantly, looking down at the floor as he did so.

Seamus smiled at the other boy, putting a gentle hand under his chin, lifting his face up to look at him with eyes that were soft with emotion.

"Neville…"

Neville shivered at his friend's quiet-voice, blinking as he looked back at him.

"I know that she hurt you, Nev… But I promise that I won't ever hurt you intentionally… I'll never leave you… As long as you want me, I'll be here…"

He was surprised, smiling inwardly when Neville moved his head the last few inches, his eyes fluttering closed when he brushed Seamus's lips with his tentatively.

Neville trembled at the feelings that spread through him as his best friend's lips moved with his, moving closer and slipping his arms around his waist impulsively, cuddling against his chest and laying his head on his shoulder once they ended the kiss, closing his eyes and smiling in contentment when Seamus's lips touched his forehead tenderly.

"So, our plan worked then, didn't it, Drake?"

"Why, yes, Harry, I think that it did."

Seamus's head spun around to look at them as they came out of the shadowed-alcove holding hands and looking disheveled from their actions, and Neville stiffened against him, but didn't pull away or react otherwise to their words.

"You mean, you did this on purpose?" Seamus asked quietly.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Thank you," Neville said softly, blushing a little when Harry and Draco laughed in response.

"You are both very welcome…"

Harry sat curled up in Draco's arms on a couch in the Griffindor common-room, smiling at the still-stunned look on Seamus's face as he held Neville's hand in his gently.

"So," Neville asked quietly, smiling as Seamus slid an arm around him and drew him closer.

"How long have you to been together, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Over a year," Harry answered, grinning as he felt Malfoy's lips press a kiss to his hair.

"We're engaged," Draco added, his grey-blue eyes soft as he brushed his lips against Harry's briefly, tenderly.

"Really?" Seamus asked in surprise.

"When are you going to get married?" Neville asked curiously.

"There's no real set date yet," Harry explained. "We have to kill Voldemort before we can even think about it. Honestly though, it really won't be much different from now. I mean, we're already living together."

"You are?"

"Yes. Draco stayed with me at Grimmauld Place this summer."

"Alone?" Seamus asked, his eyes holding nothing but curiousity about how they were working things in their relationship.

"Well, kind of," Malfoy spoke this time. "No other aldults, but we have another couple living with us. They are there right now to watch the house for us. And Harry's snakes, of course. They can't feed themselves, and we couldn't bring them here with us."


	59. Chapter 58 The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note – I added another section to the last chapter, just so **

**you all know. It's confusing, I know, but it just didn't fit into this **

**chapter, so, I just slapped it on the end of the last one for you. : )**

**Anyway, enjoy!! : )**

**Chapter 58 The Beginning Of The End**

Harry lay in Draco's arms on their bed in the Room Of Requirement, smiling as Malfoy drew him closer 'till their bare-flesh pressed together even more intimately and brushed a brief-kiss against his lips.

Then his green eyes flew open as a loud-knocking sound came through the locked-door.

"Harry?" Hermione called loudly, her voice sounding slightly-panicked.

"Draco? We need you both. Voldemort and his followers are attacking the castle!!"

"Fuck!!" Harry yelped, sitting up quickly.

Malfoy did the same, moving to pull on his clothes.

"We'll be right out," Harry continued, dressing as well.

"Has Dumbledore informed The Order yet?"

"Yes. They should be arriving anytime now. Do you want me and Ron to come with you and Draco or help the Phoenix Members?"

"You should help the Order, but you can certainly both do what you want. I'm not your boss, I'm your friend."

Harry was walking along a corridor with Draco underneath the invisibility-cloak, both of them holding their wands.

Harry had the Marauder's Map in his other hand, scanning the castle for Voldemort.

Wherever he was, Nagini had to be close by.

They had to kill her first or all their efforts would be in vain.

"Found them," Harry whispered triumphantly to Draco.

"Where are they?"

"Him, Nagini, and some of the Death-Eaters are in the Great Hall fighting The Order, Ron, Hermione, and some of the older students. Let's go."

"Yes," Draco said, taking Harry's hand in his, squeezing his fingers gently, his gray-blue eyes soft with love as he looked into his beautiful emerald-eyes.

"Let's finish him together, my love…"

They crept into the Great Hall with quiet-caution, invisible as they watched the magical-battle for a few moments, then moving towards Nagini as they dodged spells.

They might be invisible, but they could still be hit by a spell by accident.

"We have to separate her from her master before we can kill her," Harry whispered. "And she won't listen to me, even if I could get close enough to speak with her."

"Hmm…" Draco thought aloud. "Using magic will probably attract attention that we don't want yet. Maybe… We could throw something at her to try to get her to come closer to us?"

He smiled then, his gray-blue eyes shining as he put a hand on the green-eyed serpent-shaped hilt of the elegant-silver short-sword at his waist that had been a gift from Harry on his birthday.

"Then I could chop her head off with this."

"Sounds good to me."

Harry knelt down, gripping a large-stone in his hand as he rose again, a fierce-look in his green eyes as they moved together, getting as close as they could to the snake without drawing Voldemort's attention.

He drew back his arm, releasing the stone, smiling in triumph as the stone struck the large-serpent's body square-on, making her hiss and bare her fangs, her head swiveling back and forth as she scented the air with her scaled-nose, starting to slither toward them, falling right into their trap.

Draco drew his sword, waiting until Nagini got close enough, lifting the edge of the cloak just enough to strike, slipping the blade out from under it and slashing with a downward-motion, slicing the head of the snake clean off, smiling as her body and head fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Harry smiled as well, putting an arm around him and pressing a brief-kiss to his lips.

"Good job, Drake."

"Thank you, angel. Now, let's go. You still have to kill Voldemort. I'll be there if you need me, but I think that this is your destiny…"


	60. Chapter 59 The End For The SnakeLord

**Chapter 59 The End For The Snake-Lord**

Voldemort's gasp was barely-audible as he saw Nagini fall seemingly without cause, his red eyes narrowing as Harry and Draco appeared suddenly from beneath the invisibility-cloak.

Then his eyes widened in shock as he saw that they were holding hands.

"You're going down, Voldemort," Harry said in a low, menacing-voice.

"You're terrorizing days are at an end, Snake-Lord," Draco threatened, squeezing Harry's fingers with his gently, then releasing his hand reluctantly.

"It's definitely time that you end him, my love."

"Yes. You should go help the others while I take care of this bastard."

"Alright, but I won't be far. I promise."

"Of course, darling. I love you, Drake."

"I love you to. See you in a bit, baby."

Voldemort's eyes followed the blonde as he blew Harry a kiss, drawing his wand as he ran over to join the Order members and Hermione and Ron where they were fighting the Death-Eaters, then he looked back just as Harry drew his wand as well.

"So, you're sleeping with a pure-blooded child-of-a-Death-Eater, Potter? And another male at that. What will the Wizarding Public think of their Golden-Boy when they find out about this?"

"I don't care what they think at all, and neither does Draco. Not that it's any of your business, but we're going public with our relationship after I kill you."

"You seem pretty confident that you can kill me."

"I am."

"Hmm… And if you fail, what then, Boy-Who-Lived?" Voldemort asked mockingly.

"I will not fail," Harry said firmly. "It is my fate to destroy you. _You_ marked _me_ as _your_ equal, remember?"

Harry smiled inwardly as anger finally surfaced in Voldemort's red eyes, dodging a curse when he finally drew his wand from within the folds of his cloak.

"I did not mark _you_ as my equal, boy. I was misinformed. I made a move without knowing where all the game pieces stood. It was foolish, nothing more. And I paid the price for my choice. It will not happen again."

"You're right," Harry said simply.

"What?" Voldemort asked, suspicion in his red eyes now.

"It won't happen again. It won't happen again, because Draco and I have destroyed all of your Horcruxes."

Voldemort gasped, the sound turning into a scream of rage as he swung his wand toward Harry.

"Avada Kadavra!!"

He was confused when Harry didn't move, or even try to block the spell, closing his green eyes, a smile on his face as the green-light of the spell surrounded him, doing it's evil work, knowing that things were going exactly according to his and Draco's plan…

A deafening-silence feel over the room, the battle stopping instantly as both sides saw that Harry and Voldemort had fallen.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, tears forming in her brown eyes as she moved to go to him.

Draco reached out, touching her arm gently to stop her.

"Wait, 'Mione," he said softly. "All will be well. This is what is supposed to happen, remember? He'll be alright."

"How can you say that, Draco? Nobody comes back from the dead."

"He will. He promised me. Harry does not break his promises. I believe in him. I love him. For me, it's that simple. Have faith. Trust in his friendship and love for you. He will come back. To you, and to me…"

Not even five minutes later Harry opened his eyes, wincing as he pushed himself up from the ground to stand, raising his eyes-of-green to stare into Voldemort's shocked red ones with a smile.

"This is the end for you, 'Lord' Voldemort," Harry said mockingly, lifting his wand quickly.

"Be gone from this world. Avada Kadavra!!"

Silence descended once more as the body of the Snake-Lord fell at Harry's feet, followed by cheering and high-pitched whistles from the Order, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and all the teachers as the Death-Eaters started to flee the castle in fear and shock.

But the only voice that Harry paid any attention to was Draco's, smiling as he started to walk toward him slowly, and then starting to run.

"Draco," he whispered, their arms going around each other as their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss.

"Harry… It's over, angel. He's gone… We are free…"

**Author's Note - Wow, what a ride!! Am I right? I was originally going to write one more chapter, but I kinda decided not to because this seems like a really good place to end it. I'm not sure when I'm going to start the sequal, but I'll be sure to make it as good as I can for you. I'm not sure that I can top this one, though. It's been a wonderful joy to write this, and I'm going to miss it, but onward I go. lol. Anyway, I guess that's all I wanted to say. Happy reading!! : )**


	61. Chapter 60 I Invoke The OldWays

**Author's Note – Okay, I'm confusing I know, but I**

**swear this is the last chapter of this until I start the **

**sequal**. **I just thought that the idea was too good to not**

**write it. So anyway, enjoy, and please review? This is **

**the last chapter after all. I want to know about **

**everyone who enjoyed my story. : )**

**Chapter 60 I Invoke The Old Ways**

Harry gasped then, shocked as Draco went rigid in his arms, swaying against him.

He lifted his arms, catching him instinctively.

"Draco?" he said softly, worried when he didn't receive an answer.

"Drake?"

"H-harry," Hermione whispered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"H-he's dead…"

"What?" he responded in disbelief. "Dead? Don't be ridiculous. How would he be dead?"

Harry shifted him in his arms, all the color draining from his face as he stared into Draco's lifeless gray-blue eyes, looking around the room in growing-panic, freezing when he saw Bellatrix watching him in triumph from where she stood in a restraining-circle of Order Members, Aurors and a few older students.

She was one of the few Death Eaters that hadn't managed to escape when Lord Voldemort had fallen.

He shifted Draco's now-empty body against Hermione, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of leaving him alone, stalking over to the woman, pushing up the sleeves of his robes as he did so.

"You fucking, heartless bitch," he said, his voice soft with menace.

"How dare you?"

She smirked at him, arrogance in her cold-eyes as she tossed her head haughtily.

"Oh, poor Potter," she said mockingly. "Did I kill your fuck-buddy? I guess you'll just have to find another pureblood to replace him."

"How dare you kill my Mate?!!" Harry screamed, his green eyes wild as he drew his wand on her, his hand trembling, causing the wand to shake slightly.

"I will kill you!!"

"In front of all these people? The Aurors? I don't think so. Killing my lord is one thing, but I am just an ordinary-woman. It would be murder. You'll go to Azkaban, Potter."

"You think I care about them?!! You've killed my Fiancé!! I invoke the old-ways, and as such, it is my right to kill you. A Justice-Duel. Prepare yourself for death, bitch!!"

Fear surfaced in her dark-eyes for the first time at his words.

"H-how do you know the old-laws?"

"Draco taught me. You're stalling."

"I-I don't have my wand."

Harry summoned her wand with his, tossing it to her when it came.

"Now you do. Face me."

The ring of people around her moved away silently, respecting their Hero's rights to have justice for his loss.

Bellatrix saw death for herself in those burning green eyes, lifting her wand quickly anyway.

"Spectumsempra!!" Harry shouted, using the spell that Snape had taught him and Draco, smiling as the woman's eyes widened in shock as blood poured from large-gashes on her body, lifting his wand again.

"Avadra Kadavra!!"

Bellatrix jerked as the second spell hit her, her body falling to the ground as the life left her eyes.

Harry turned away, walking back to Hermione, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he pulled Draco's body into his arms, sobbing over him as he lowered him to his back on the ground gently.

"D-draco," Harry cried, his breath hitching as he rocked back and forth, clinging to him in severe-distress.

"You can't l-leave me… You p-promised me… You promised to m-marry me… I l-love you…"

Hermione tried to comfort him, but he shook her off, shaking as he continued to sob, looking up in shock when he heard a familiar, beautiful voice in his mind.

"Harry… I'm here, angel… I'll never leave you, I promise…"

"D-draco?" he whispered, confused to see that the blonde's lips hadn't moved, his beautiful eyes still empty of life.

"I'm here, love… I can't get back into my body… Help me, Harry…"

"How?" he asked softly, wiping his tears away with his hand.

"Kiss me…"

"But I can't see you, Drake…"

A soft, lovingly-exasperated sigh echoed in his mind then.

"Kiss my body's lips…"

"Okay…"

Harry bent his head obediently, ignoring the shocked-looks and gasps around him as he pressed his lips to Draco's tenderly.

Draco's whole body jerked as he came alive again, sucking in air, groaning as he kissed Harry back eagerly, breaking it reluctantly to lean their foreheads together, staring into his fiancé's beautiful green eyes as he panted softly.

"Harry… I love you…"

"Draco… I love you to… Always and Forever…"

They kissed again, not wanting to move from this spot, cheers filling the room from all their friends as they clung to each other.


	62. Epilouge Rita's Interview

Prologue - Rita's Interview

"Mister Potter?" Rita asked, her quill rustling over the parchment by itself as she spoke.

"Yes?" Harry replied, pretending to have patience as he took Draco's hand in his.

"I heard from a very reliable source that you invoked the old-laws in order to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is."

"And you don't feel that doing so was a bit, well, harsh? She could have gone to Azkaban, after all."

"She tried to take my Mate from me," Harry answered simply, firmly.

"I was well within my rights as a citizen of the magical world to deal with her as I saw fit to do. Anymore questions?"

"Just one. When do you intend to bond yourself in married with mister Malfoy?"

"As soon as this interview is finished, actually…"


End file.
